Rebooted
by PirateTurtle4
Summary: sequel to Memory Aborted.just when you thought they had their happily ever after.there's a new version of an old villain in town and they're looking for revenge.will our older but still senselessly brave heroes save the day once more?read and find out
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ta-da

A/N: ta-da! Sequel to my Cain/Glitch fic! Woot! Enjoy

Wyatt Cain counted himself pretty lucky. He had plenty of reasons to.

For starters, there was his lover, advisor to the Queen of the O.Z. Formerly Ambrose, then Glitch the head case, then back to Ambrose, though he preferred Glitch. The other half of his brain, which had been removed, had been successfully reattached. And the minds of Glitch and Ambrose had melded together, resulting in a person with Ambrose's smarts and capabilities, and Glitch's exuberance and fun and child like spirit.

Added to that, much to Cain and Glitch's relief, both their nightmares had decreased. Cain had often had some about being locked in the tin box for years, and Glitch had some about his brain being removed, and when it had come back, at times his memory kicked into over drive, reminding him of times he'd been lost, wandering, tormented. But they were good now.

Not only that, his eldest son, he and his late wife Adora's son Jeb was now head of the Tin Man, the cops of the O.Z. He had hesitated in appointing him, until the other Tin Men had told him if he didn't appoint Jeb just because he was his son and he was worried about showing favoritism, they would resign. Jeb was clearly the best, and now married and expecting a kid of his own.

Then, of course, by some strange miraculous twist of events, he and Glitch had a son. He fondly remembered Glitch wearing one of his shirts buttoned up over an enormous belly.

Now, Wesley was sixteen, with all that entails. In looks, he took more after Glitch, in that he was tall, thin, and prone to paleness. Although, his curls were softer than Glitch's and shot through with blonde that was all Cain, as well as the baby blue eyes.

Wes was also brainy like Glitch, and overly curious at times. Wyatt recalled when Wes was about 10; he'd asked that dreaded question.

"Dad, where do babies come from?"

Cain had choked on his oatmeal, and Glitch had flushed the brightest shade of red he'd ever been. "You want to field this one?" Cain has asked. "Me? Why me?" Glitch had squeaked. "You're the scientific one, I'm just a Tin Man." Eventually, both of them had sat him down and explained it all.

"But what about me then?" Wes asked. "Well, it's not that common, but it's been known to happen with two boys son," Cain answered. "Oh. Ok then," and he'd wandered off, presumably in search of his best friend, the princess Wren, DG and Blake's daughter. Now he was grown, mostly.

Yea, Wyatt counted himself lucky.

Except for the damned heat.

Summer was nearly in full swing in the O.Z., making tempers flare more than the heat. Even as he lay in his bed just then, the window open, Glitch's mechanized version of a fan that he had created blowing air over them, he had Glitch fairly fused to his side.

Not that he didn't enjoy having Glitch close to him, but it was going to hurt when they tried to move apart. Plus, he could feel a headache forming from the humidity.

Wyatt wiped a hand across his sweat-slicked brow, not willing to move one bit.

"Wyatt?" Glitch was stirring, waking slowly. "Good morning sweetheart," Cain sat up, wincing as he and Glitch separated. He looked unhappily out the window, at how it wasn't even light out and it was still so hot.

"It's far too hot," Glitch sighed. His curls were matted, and his face was flushed. "I know. It's just…miserable." "Did Wes get off to school?" Glitch asked. "Yeah, I think so," Cain mumbled.

Wes and Wren went to the best school in the O.Z. Wren's parents wanted her to have a somewhat normal life, despite being crown princess.

Cain groaned, lying back on the damp pillow. "What's the matter cowboy?" Glitch looked down at him. "My head hurts from this heat, I'm hot, I'm sweaty, and just plain exhausted." Glitch murmured sympathetically, scooping the pillow Cain was lying on and cradling Cain's head on his lap.

The tension eased from Wyatt's head as Glitch's long slender fingers rubbed his temples and the back of his skull. "Better?" Glitch asked, noting how Wyatt was practically purring with pleasure as he relaxed.

"Maybe. But I can think of something that would do better," Wyatt grinned. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah. A bath would do better, if I had the proper company." "Well, what would be the proper company Wyatt?" "You and a dish of the strawberries and apples I know you're hiding in the cold cabinet," Wyatt answered, referring to the cabinet in their room that Glitch had invented, which kept things cold but had to be recharged every three days with the fuel Glitch had also created.

"Uh-huh. Well, I might be inclined to join you Tin Man," Glitch got up suddenly, dropping Cain's head back on the bed. "Fair enough. Convict." "Hard ass." "Zipper head," Cain shot back, running his finger along the part in Glitch's curls in the middle of his head, where the zipper had once been. A slight scar was still visible there, and it was a sensitive spot for his head case.

Which is what allowed him to scoop up Glitch in his arms. He was well aware of the fact that Glitch hated being carried, but it was just too amusing to watch him struggle. However, it was too hot for him to make much of a fuss, and he resigned himself to settling into Wyatt's arms and tracing his finger up his strong tan bicep as he was carried into the bathroom.

A/N: well, I know it's sorta short. But, it's just a beginning. I'll update soon enough, hopefully. Maybe you could review and let me know what you think of it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: 'Ello there readers. Not much to say, other than the obvious. I.e., that I own only the plot, and this is the second chapter. As to the title, I thought it sorta fit along with the title of the first. It a weird kind of way._

"Wyatt, do you mind? You're getting water in my eyes," Glitch leaned against the side of the tub, flicking his wet curls from his eyes.

"Nope, I don't mind. Do you mind?" Cain cupped his hand once more and poured a thin stream of water over Glitch's head.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do mind."

"Oh well."

"Oh well? What do you mean oh well? Wyatt! St-" Glitch was cut off as Cain wrapped his arms around him and pulled him backward, to lean against his chest. Glitch sighed in resignation, and slid into the water. It was too hot to stay annoyed at Wyatt. Not that he ever really could anyway.

"I just realized something," Glitch mumbled. "Mhm?" "I left the food out there." "Too comfortable to move," Wyatt answered. His head case agreed, and they lay in the still pleasantly cool water until the sun was at high noon.

Reluctantly they dried off, and dressed. Glitch in on of his favorite red and black striped shirts and baggy brown pants. They weren't lab wear, or befitting of an advisor to the Queen, but the humidity level was far too high for anything else. Cain, for his part pulled on a loose white linen shirt and his typical sinfully tight pants. He claimed they weren't as stuffy as they looked, and Glitch was _not_ going say anything against them.

The pair usually spent their days in Glitch's lab, where somehow, it was cooler. Cain lounged on the sofa against one wall, while Glitch worked on whatever invention he thought of. Cain didn't pay that much attention. He was there to make sure the inventor didn't overwork himself, and took breaks for meals…and such.

The 'and such' was where they were when Wes stormed in.

Glitch jumped back from Wyatt, whose neck he had been intent on kissing and giving a hickey, nearly falling to the floor.

"Something wrong-Wes! What happened?" Wes was sporting a bruise under his eye, and a split lip.

"Hugh happened to me," Wes growled, sitting down on the lab stool. At his parents' blank looks, he sighed and elaborated.

"Hugh. Wren's boyfriend. I was sitting, eating lunch with her, when he decided to ruin it in his stupid thick in the head way. He asked why she hung out with me, since I was just a freak with two dads." Glitch and Wyatt exchanged a look at that. They weren't exactly a typical family, but they were _not_ freaks.

"I couldn't just sit there after that, nor after he shoved me out of my seat and took my lunch. Thus, my fist met his face at a rather high velocity considering my thin frame."

'Only Wes, and Glitch, could describe getting into a fight like some simple math equation,' Cain thought.

But that didn't take care of the face his youngest son had gotten into a fight. He really disliked this Hugh guy. He was a big muscular athletic type, with no real manners or smarts. But he acted the perfect gentleman around Wren and DG. Frankly, he, Glitch and Blake all agreed that Hugh wasn't good enough for Wren.

"Did he get in trouble?" Glitch asked. "Not much. He blamed it on me. Said I threw the first punch. Which I did, but he shoved me first," Wes grumbled.

Before either of them could answer, Wren was stalking in, and punching Wes soundly in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he rubbed his arm. Wren went on as though her 'uncles' weren't there. "Hugh just dumped me, thanks to you Wesley!" "How is that my fault?" "You threw the first punch, but I still defended you. I felt bad that he called you a freak with two dads, 'cause you're not," Wren brushed a few tears from her eyes. She had been very attached to Hugh.

"Well, if he's going to be like that, maybe it's for the best. Maybe it wasn't meant to be?" Wyatt suggested delicately.

Glitch groaned. Wyatt knew nothing about dealing with highly emotional teenage girls. Neither did he for that manner, but he at least had the sense not to say something like that.

"Oh please Uncle Wyatt! You can't seriously take his side every time!" she cried. "He's in the wrong! He made H-Hugh dump me!" She stomped out, braids whipping around her head, crying. "Nice job dad," Wes sighed.

"That could've gone better," Cain murmured sardonically. "Are you alright Wes?" "I will be. Except I've got homework," Wes said dejectedly, toting his bag to his room, which had, before he was born, been Wyatt's room.

As their son left, Glitch sighed happily. "Wes likes Wren a lot, doesn't he?" "Oh yea, definitely," Cain answered. "Although, with them arguing like that, and school letting out in a few days, it's going to be even more unbearable here," Glitch said. "I know, they're worse than we were. Although, we could lock ourselves in here for the duration," Cain suggested with one arched eyebrow. "It's a thought. A thought with merit."

Glitch was right in his guess. The days following were unbearable.

Wes and Wren spent everyday sniping at each other, and it wore on Cain's nerves, DG's and Blake's, even Glitch's. When a rogue chicken bone hit Cain in the shoulder at dinner one night, which Wren had aimed at Wes, he had had enough.

"Alright! Wesley, Wren, both of you to your rooms!" Cain gave the guilty pair his best Tin Man glower, which even made Glitch pale slightly. Cain could still strike fear into a person's heart with a glance if he wanted.

But the two rebelled. "But da-ad!" "Uncle Wyatt!" "Go!" he pointed up to the stairs. They sulked off, and Cain sat back down.

"We have to get them out of the palace. I'm not sure I can take much more of this," he sighed. "Why not Finaqua? We haven't been in a while, and the summer palace will be a nice change of scenery. Maybe get them friends again?" DG asked. "We could all use a vacation too," Blake added. "Anything, just as long as it's soon," Cain answered. "We should bring along Raw, Kalm, Victoria, and maybe Az and Jeb," Glitch said finishing his dinner.

They all agreed on that, and DG left orders to send an invite to them all in the morning.

Walking up the hall, Wren was laying all the blame on Wes.

"This is all your fault."

"Me? You're the one that threw the chicken bone," Wes snapped.

"It's your fault Hugh dumped me. Now I've got to spend the whole summer with you."

"Oh thanks Wren, that makes me feel great."

"It wasn't meant to."

"You're a spoiled brat of a princess."

"And you're a skinny, scrawny nerd," Wren slammed her door, leaving Wes in the hall. He shuffled into his room, fuming, awaiting his parents to tell him how much trouble he was in.

He was not expecting them to tell him to pack, they were going to Finaqua.

However, if the parents of the two teenagers were expecting the journey to be pleasant, they were wrong.

The journey from Finaqua where Glitch and Cain had been arguing the whole time and not getting together was nothing compared to the journey with two argumentative teens.

Wes and Wren, once the best of friends, hardly spoke to each other, and kept their horses far from each other as well. Although, every once in a while, Wes was spotted gazing at Wren with something akin to puppy love. But then she would glare at him, and he would return in kind.

"This is going great," DG said sarcastically, as they made camp one last time before they reached Finaqua. "Well, it could be worse," Kalm answered. "How?" Raw looked at his young friend. Both of them, and Victoria had been able to join them. Az was away though, and Jeb couldn't leave his wife, who was due to give birth soon. "Well…at least they're being pretty quiet," Kalm shrugged.

Loud yelling broke the peaceful campsite, and an apple came flying out of the trees toward Glitch. Cain hastily pulled him out of the way, and once the apple landed, Glitch scrambled over and snagged it, munching away happily, not even caring that the fruit had nearly taken off his head.

Wes and Wren tumbled into the clearing, him with a red mark on his arm, she with her copper hair messed up.

"She threw an apple at me!" he cried. "I was just going to toss it at him. I know he likes apples. Not my fault he can't catch," Wren said defensively. "You whipped it at me at a very high speed and trajectory. I don't call that tossing!" "Oh go play with your chemistry set!"

Wes flushed, because he had in fact brought one. But she didn't need to tease him about him.

However, before he could come up with a retort, DG interrupted, surprisingly authoritative. "Enough. The both of you have been a pair of obnoxious brats, who were raised better. You used to be so close. Now hug and make up!"

"But, mummy, I don't want to!" Wren whined. "I'm not thrilled either sweetheart," Wes snapped. "Wren, do as your mother tells you," Blake warned. "You too Wesley," Glitch added, suddenly stern and dad-like.

Slowly, reluctantly, Wes and Wren moved toward each other. They hugged quickly and dashed into their separate tents a few yards away. "What happened to them? They used to be the best of friends," 'Toria wondered.

"I know. Like how they used to steal your hat Wyatt?" Glitch chuckled. "Wonder where they picked that up though?" Wyatt said, giving Glitch a look. "I just have no clue. I myself would never ever dream of taking a Tin Man's hat." They grinned at each other, a warm, slightly lustful grin.

"Anyway," DG interjected, before Wyatt and Glitch forgot they were in mixed company and started going at it like stoned rabbits. "What about having the same birthday? That was one hell of a day. Hours of friggin' labor."

"At least you were made to have kids though doll. I wasn't. But it was worth all that bloody pain. He's got your attitude though Wyatt," Glitch stretched backward, his back cracking slightly. "What? 'Scuse me, but who was the one messing with my mind way back, and who punched me in the face?" Glitch looked thoughtful, "I believe that would have been me. But who ripped my coat?" "DG fixed it."

"And his pants," DG snickered. "Oh yea. Nothing like walking in on a head case in just his shorts," Cain grinned. "I'll never forget it. 'Where are your pants?!' and then I walk in on them two wrapped around each other," she mock kissed at them. "Just thought I'd point out, that night, I also caught and made dinner," Blake added proudly. "Yes, you did. And it was very good hun," DG kissed the top of his head.

From a few yards off, they heard a muffled, "Urgh!"

"Wren, what are you doing?" Blake looked behind him at his daughter. "Nothing daddy," Wren ducked back into her tent. "Wes, I know you're there too," Wyatt added. "No I'm not!" The tent flap fluttered shut.

"Not very sneaky are they?" Cain sighed, settling back down. "Nope. But I suppose we were like that at their age," Glitch mumbled. "I can't recall all the details. I do remember Leona though. Pretty, but mean. Picked on me for being brainy." "Who hasn't though?" "Yea, but Wyatt, where with you all, it's gentle teasing. With her, it was intended to hurt. And it did. And then there was the whole zipper in the head, which frightened a lot of people for whatever reason."

Cain noticed Glitch's expression darkening as he got lost in unpleasant memories. Before he got too absorbed, he set about comforting him. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Must've been rough. But, it's better now right?" He ran his fingers through Glitch's curls. "Mm-hmm," Glitch said softly, relaxing against Wyatt.

"I still take most of the credit for you two finally getting together by the way," DG murmured. "Fine by me kiddo. And, it is appreciated," Cain said quietly.

In their tents, Wes and Wren had actually cooled off somewhat. And as their tents were rather close, they could sort of apologize.

"I'm…uh, sorry Hugh broke up with you. I didn't mean for anything like that to happen. You shouldn't have defended me," Wes mumbled.

"Well, I had to didn't I? I mean, you're my best friend right?" Wren said back, just as quietly.

"Am I? You haven't been the nicest to me of late," Wes couldn't help the reproving tone in his voice.

"Yea, well, I guess I'm sorry for that too. I was just mad he'd dump me just for defending you," Wren sighed heavily. "Ditto."

"Can you believe them out there? Urgh," she giggled. "My parents are so…just, all over each other like that. If I get a little brother or sister, I'm going to live with Jeb. Even if I have to baby sit my little niece or nephew." "Can I come? Grandma's started hounding me about being a proper princess," Wren sounded like she was making a face at the very thought.

"Don't you want to be a princess? I thought you did?" "I do. Just, lessons with Tutor are so dull. And I keep getting confused between which forks I'm supposed to use at dinner." "At least you're not expected to be an advisor," Wes said a little darkly. "I don't mean that I don't like working with my dad, and I love inventing. But I'm not into politics and the like." "Do your dads know?" Wren asked. "Not really." "Mine don't know either," Wren answered.

"I'm glad we're friends again though. And I do want to get to Finaqua. I don't remember it much from when we were little," Wes confessed. "Me too. I do remember that it was very nice, and peaceful." "Yes, well, I'm gonna read for a bit before it gets too dark. G'night Wren." "Night Wes."

Outside the tents, DG crept back to the clearing where a campfire was set up. "They're friends again," she whispered. "Great!" Glitch sighed. "About time," Wyatt agreed. "And tomorrow we get to Finaqua," Blake murmured sleepily.

_A/N: d'you think, maybe, if it's not too much trouble, you could review? I'm sorta curious as to how people think I'm doing._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: it feels like I haven't updated this in forever. And I haven't. Sorry 'bout that. But, I'm updating now, so, y'know, go ahead and read, and perhaps review._

Finaqua was just as beautiful as always. The breeze off the while kept the temperature down, and it was quiet. Especially considering Wes and Wren were friends once more.

Immediately after being shown their rooms, Wes, Wren, Victoria, and Kalm had changed into their swim suits and sprinted down to swim and lounge around by the water. Meanwhile, the adults, and the term is used loosely, took their time getting ready.

"Wyatt, are you coming?" Glitch demanded. "I'll be done in a minute. Relax sweetheart," Wyatt answered from the bathroom.

DG poked her head in. "Coming?" "As soon as Wyatt's ready," Glitch sighed. He waited a few more minutes before grumbling and knocking on the door. "Wyatt? I'll meet you outside alright?" "Alright then Glitch," Wyatt said. Glitch pulled on a shirt and grabbed a towel and raced outside.

DG, Blake, and Raw were watching Kalm, 'Toria, Wes, and Wren swimming out in the deep lake. "Where's Tin Man," DG asked. "Taking his sweet time," Glitch muttered. He plopped himself down on the sand, leaning back in the shade.

Blake glanced around, shielding his eyes. "Here he comes now," he said. "Oh…well now," Glitch was struck temporarily dumb.

It was like a slow motion scene. Or something from Bay watch…if they had that in the O.Z.

Wyatt strolled down toward them, shirtless, his towel thrown carelessly around his shoulders. The sun, to Glitch's eyes, seemed to light Wyatt from behind, turning him to gold. Him in his swimsuit was a sight to behold.

True he couldn't count how many times he'd seen the man naked, but sometimes even a little clothing was more provocative than none. Which definitely held true for the navy blue shorts clinging to his waist, hips, and thighs, seeming to frame that round perfect ass and the rippling golden muscles…

"Glitch, put your eyes back in your head and pick your tongue up off the ground. And stop drooling," DG teased him.

"Huh?" glitch shook his head, coming out of his daze. Wyatt looked down at his befuddled head case. "Seeing anything you like then Glitch?"

"Very much see something I like Wyatt," Glitch answered, smirking.

"Glitch, I don't think that sentence was even close to grammatically correct," DG snickered. "I've been known to have that effect on him," Cain said in a mock-melodramatic voice. He flopped inelegantly to the sand, lying back with arms folded behind his head.

"How're Wes and Wren? Are they still friends?" Cain asked. "Looks like it. They're…well, I'm not sure what they're doing." "Playing chicken," DG answered, observing how 'Toria was on Kalm's shoulders and Wren on Wes's. "Which sounds like fun. You want to join them hun?" she looked at Blake, who nodded and followed her down. Raw went after them after a moment's hesitation.

"Wyatt?"

"No Glitch."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Quit whining."

"That's not an answer!"

"Ambrose," Cain warned. Glitch knew he should stop whenever Wyatt called him Ambrose. He preferred Glitch, as it was what he was used to, and only the Queen called him Ambrose, since she'd always known him as that. But it was a warning coming from Wyatt, much like a parent calling a child's middle name, a warning to stop arguing and listen to him.

But, as Wyatt knew, Glitch was stubborn and wouldn't just listen to him when he wanted something. And right then, Glitch wanted to play.

Glitch kept up poking Wyatt in the arm repeatedly. If his calculations were correct, and they usually were, Wyatt could only stand it for a few more minutes.

And, his calculations _were_ correct. Wyatt opened his eyes and glanced lazily at Glitch.

"C'mon Wyatt, we're on vacation. Let's have some fun!" "You want to have fun?" Cain asked, his voice a little husky. Glitch gasped, "Wyatt! The kids are down there!" "Not like that, you gutter minded head case. Later perhaps. No, I mean, you say you want to have fun like in the lake?" "Yes!" Glitch nodded excitedly.

Cain smirked, and stood up. Glitch stood as well, about to bound down to the water. Before he could, Cain grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder. "Wyatt!" Glitch put up a fuss at being carried so unceremoniously. Cain ignored his protestations and tossed him into the water, laughing at Glitch's yelp as he splashed.

Glitch floundered in the lake, bobbing up and down, spitting out water. Cain dove into the water, swimming laps easily around Glitch.

"That's nice Wyatt," DG said, pushing her hair back. "He was whining about coming to play. What was I supposed to do?" Glitch glared at him, curls either sticking up or plastered to his head, water trickling down his face. He splashed water at Cain, who easily ducked the miniature wave.

"My parents are being somewhat embarrassing again," Wes sighed, where he and the others were treading water. "They're not so bad," Wren said happily. She thought they were rather cute, all things considered. "Well, they're not bad. I mean, I love'em and all. But, c'mon, I'm right here and look at them," he gestured to them.

Glitch was climbing onto Cain's shoulders, DG on Blake's. Raw was serving as referee between them.

"What? Would you rather them be all cold toward each other?" "No…but, it's like, get a room. At least I've never…y'know, walked in on them," Wes shuddered. "Oohh. Ditto. I mean, with my parents," Wren made a face.

"Walked in on us though," Kalm said dryly. He would never let them forget when they were six and accidentally ran into the linen closet where Kalm and 'Toria were…occupied.

"On accident!" Wes and Wren said in unison. Kalm and 'Toria shared a secretive look. Silence fell among the four until a painful wet slap.

"I win!" DG cheered. "You dropped me!" Glitch coughed and sputtered. "You were pushed off, I didn't drop you. There's no shame in losing to DG," Cain chuckled at Glitch. "Did so drop me," Glitch struggled to stay above water, and failed, sinking up to his eyes.

"Can't you swim?" Cain asked. "Only a little," Glitch croaked, trying to tread water. Cain sighed and offered Glitch his arm to hang onto. Glitch relaxed, leaning against Cain's back, his chin on his shoulder.

"How come you can't swim?" Blake asked. "I was brainy, so I was always in classes, learning to become someone important. I never had time to learn how to swim," Glitch answered. "Well, that sucks. Come to think of it though, did we ever teach the kids?" DG said thoughtfully.

"They must've picked it up themselves," Cain shrugged. "Wes at least got my athletic ability, clearly." "Got my brains though," Glitch retorted.

"Do you want me to push you in the water again?"

"No," Glitch hung on tight to Cain. "Alright then. Anyone else hungry?" "A bit. Back to shore then?" Blake started swimming back, DG close behind.

"Will you bring me back?" Glitch asked sweetly. "Hang on," Cain answered, and pulled Glitch along. Minutes later, he hauled his zipper head up to lie on the grass by Raw, DG, and Blake. Far off they could see the kids going off to explore the woods.

While DG passed out sandwiches, Glitch glanced at the summer palace. "I hope they were careful setting up my lab," he murmured worriedly. "You did enough of a job packing, it's probably all ok," Cain answered lazily.

It was true; Glitch had spent hours making sure the 'bare minimum' of his equipment was packed securely.

"But what if something broke, or spilled?" Glitch continued a bit fretfully. "You could fix it I bet. We're on vacation anyway. I shouldn't have let you bring it either," Cain finished his sandwich.

"I'm really onto something though Wyatt. If I'm right…" "Which you probably are," Cain grinned, knowing Glitch would say that. "Yes, which I probably am," Glitch returned, beaming. "Then from what DG's told me, and what I've found out, the O.Z. and the Other Side are inversely related."

"Meaning what?" Raw asked. "Meaning, if life here is good, no freak natural disasters or anything like that, it's good on the Other Side. And vice versa." "Is that what you've been yammering on about for weeks?" Cain glanced over at his lover curiously.

"Yes Wyatt, that's what I've been 'yammering' about. Haven't you been listening?" Glitch asked, exasperatedly. "Not really. I don't understand much of the scientific stuff. I tune it out or shut you up in some manner." A smirk spread over Cain's lips, making Glitch flush. "Yes, well," he spluttered. "I think I'm right and I want to find out exactly. A few more experiments should do it."

Off in the woods, Wes, Wren, Kalm, and 'Toria lounged in the wide branches of a tree, watching the sun sparkle on the water. Wes had barely made it up into the branches, panting and struggling.

"Maybe if you weren't such a weakling," Wren teased. "I…am…not!" Wes gasped, clutching a stitch in his side.

"You are too Wessie. Look at what Hugh did to you," she retorted. "He's twice my size!" "So? Both your dads are excellent fighters. Not you. You're all gangling and brainy." "Oh yeah? Well, I'll just have my dad teach me how to fight," Wes snapped.

He dropped out of the tree, miscalculating the distance and landing in the bushes. "I'm…ow…ok!"

"We should go with him, to make sure he makes it back alive. Besides, I gotta see this," Wren followed, landing more gracefully, and taking in the sight of Wes fuming as he stomped back. He was, she thought suddenly, very cute when he was angry. And then shook that thought away.

"Dad!" Glitch and Cain looked up. Wes looked at Glitch. "Could you teach me how to fight? The princess," he shot a glare at Wren, "thinks I'm a weakling who can't fight."

Glitch smiled indulgently at his son. "Hang on a sec," he held up his hand. He leaned over to Cain. "What d'you think? Should I?" "Yes. He's trying to impress Wren I think. It's…cute I guess. Do it," Cain whispered back. "Alright son. C'mon."

Everyone watched, amused, as Glitch tried to teach his son, who was even more uncoordinated than himself.

"You think that's hot, don't you?" DG muttered to Cain. "Huh?" "Hot. Attractive. Sexy. The thought of him out there half naked, play fighting." "Oh. Yea," Cain answered unashamedly.

"Wyatt!"

"What?"

"Could you help me please?"

"Fine sweetheart."

Wes stepped back, observing how Glitch had Wyatt stand, stopping now and then to correct him.

"Ready?" Glitch asked. Cain took in the fierce look in Glitch's eyes and the ease with which he held himself in a fighting stance. He nodded.

"Try and hit me then." Cain didn't really want to hit Glitch, so he feinted to the right. "Like you mean it Wyatt. You won't hurt me," Glitch sighed. Wyatt threw a real punch. And it was easily dodged. Glitch looked at him, smirking a naughty smirk that was taunting, heated, and full of mischief. Cain made it his mission to wipe that smirk off Glitch's face and heal his wounded pride.

Cain put everything he had into his punches and kicks, trying as hard as he could to have one land. Which is most likely how he ended up on his back with an aching jaw.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry Wyatt!" Glitch rushed over, kneeling down and cradling Cain's head on his lap. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard," he murmured, pressing dozens of kisses to Cain's forehead.

Not far off, DG, Blake, and Raw were positively rolling on the ground laughing, as were the kids.

Wren threw her arm around Wes's shoulders. "So, learn anything Wessie?" "Only that my dad can beat up my dad," Wes giggled. "Yeah Uncle Glitch, you kicked Uncle Wyatt's butt," Wren added.

Glitch helped Cain up, pressing yet another gentle kiss to the forming bruise on Cain's chin. "I'm sorry," he said again, looking utterly crest fallen. "Don't worry about it head case. It's not like it's the first time you knocked me on my ass," Cain reassured him. "It doesn't even hurt that bad."

"Do you think you could help out kid?" Cain asked DG as he sat down. "Mom, can I try?" Wren bounded over. "Could she Wyatt? She needs the practice," DG chewed her lower lip nervously. "She can try," he answered.

Wren rubbed her hands together, a look of concentration on her face. Carefully, she reached out and touched the bruise on Cain's jaw line. Her fingertips glowed and tingled. When she pulled them away, the bruise was gone.

"I did it!" Wren cried joyously.

"Good job princess," Cain rubbed his jaw carefully. "Very good sweetie," Blake pat her head.

Wes looked on, a little jealous. He could've come up with something to replicate that healing effect.

But he had little time to be jealous, as dusk was gathering, and the family trooped back up to the castle to change for dinner.

_A/N: well, it was kinda short, but it'll get better soon, I promise. Oh, and what Glitch said about the inverse relationship between the two worlds, remember that. I'm not gonna give away all the details, but just remember that for future chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: yup, another chapter in just two days. Pretty good I'd say. Tin Man and all the characters and such belong to…some company thing. Not me in any case. Either way, you could like, totally stop reading this now and read the actual fic……………you're still reading aren't you_

_Oh, and I almost forgot, this chapter starts off where the last chapter left off, and then moves on a bit later. And this chapter also is where it earns its 'M' rating, if y'know what I'm saying ;)_

"Goddamned head case and his experiments. He can't wait 'til after dinner?"

Cain kept up this mantra to himself while he walked down the hall to Glitch's temporary lab at the Summer Palace. He didn't mean all of it. He just wished that Glitch would let him know he was leaving, or maybe spend a little more time out of the lab. He could've joined Cain in the bath, but no…he had experiments.

He took a deep breath, prepared to yell at Glitch as he knocked on the door.

Before his knuckles even grazed the wood, a muffled explosion was heard, as well as Glitch employing some of Cain's choice curses.

Cain wrenched open the door to find Glitch sprawled on the floor, furiously pulling off his goggles. His work shirt was nearly singed off, and his chest, arms, and face were covered in soot.

"Care to explain? Ambrose?" Cain offered a hand to help Glitch to his feet.

"Trust me, that was supposed to happen. I just didn't think it would happen so big," Glitch's eyes gleamed and he seemed so bouncy and energetic. Well, more so than usual. He always got like that if things went good in the lab; happy, over exuberant, and hot for Wyatt.

Which left Cain thinking maybe the lab wasn't so bad after all.

"So what was with the rather colorful language?" Cain asked. "I said I didn't expect it to be so big. So I didn't expect to be thrown on my ass onto the hard unforgiving floor. It hurt quite a lot Wyatt," Glitch gave him a pouting look. "Can you make it better?"

Cain wanted to make it better. He really did. But, he highly doubted DG would let them both skip dinner, especially as it was their first one at the Summer Palace. He couldn't very well say "Hey kiddo. Glitch fell on his ass, and I'm needed to make it better. So we'll be skipping our first dinner here."

Glitch agreed reluctantly, and just as reluctantly changed. However, he wasn't so reluctant in following his Tin Man out of the room and down the stairs, never tiring of the back view Wyatt so freely offered. Although, Wyatt made him walk in front when Glitch tripped and nearly tumbled headlong down the stairs.

"I'm serious Wyatt, you should charge people to view you from behind. You'd make a fortune. Although, I'm not sure how I feel about sharing," Glitch rambled as they entered the dining room. "Sure Glitch, I'll keep that in mind," Cain muttered, rolling his blue eyes.

"Glitch, why is your face all dirty?" DG asked as they sat down. "It is?" he used his spoon as a mirror. "Oh! I forgot to wash my face then," he wiped at his face with his napkin until his cheeks were red.

"I had a breakthrough," Glitch explained, setting down his spoon. "An explosive one," Cain muttered. "I said that was supposed to happen," Glitch retorted. "Boys, play nice. You're setting a bad example for the kids," DG giggled. Wes and Wren snickered. "Fine, fine," Cain waved it off.

Dinner was served shortly thereafter, amid chattering and the slight clatter of forks and knives on plates.

Glitch sighed, still wanting to be locked in his lab with Wyatt. He glanced around carefully, seeing if anyone happened to be looking his way. No, he was in the clear.

Cain barely startled, just suddenly aware that there was a hand sneaking up his thigh. He ignored Glitch with control that only a Tin Man can posses. Glitch sulked momentarily, before moving his hand up even further, starting to fumble at the belt buckle.

Instantly, Cain's blue gaze snapped onto Glitch, and he gave him a look that translated into "Take that hand away now or I'm gonna stab it with my fork." Glitch hastily withdrew his hand, giving Cain a look in return that said, "You owe me Wyatt."

Finally dessert was done with, the plates off pies and cakes and puddings being cleared off the table. Wren was dozing off, her head nodding onto Wes's shoulder. Wes meanwhile was close to falling face first into a plate covered in piecrusts crumbs and pudding that had yet to be cleared.

DG, smiling softly, gently shook her daughter's shoulder. "Wren, wake up sweetie." Wren bolted awake. "What?" That was enough to send Wes tumbling into the plate. He sat up with a yelp, his face smeared with food. "Go to bed. Both of you," Blake advised. "M'kay daddy," Wren mumbled sleepily. "Yeah. G'night everyone," Wes added.

"I myself am thinking of going up to bed. I'm a bit tired," Glitch made a show of yawning and stretching. He trudged up to the room he and Wyatt shared, changing into a pair of loose pants, and hiding until Wyatt came up.

As he'd hoped, not five minutes later the door creaked open and he heard Wyatt's coat landing on a chair. In a flash, he leapt up and bound into Wyatt's arms, leaning in and kissing him hungrily. He'd waited far too long for that in his opinion, what with the whole journey and then all that day…it wasn't fair.

However, he was smart, and could think of plenty of ways to fix it. He grasped two handfuls of Wyatt's shirt and pulled it apart, buttons flying. Wyatt gently pushed him off. "Another shirt Glitch?" "You've got more. Lots more. I steal them all the time. Now, less talking if you please."

Before Cain could protest about Glitch stealing his shirts, the remains of the one he was wearing were pulled from where it had been tucked neatly into his pants, and pushed off him. Glitch ran his hands up every inch of Wyatt's chest, and then moved onto the belt buckle. He fumbled with that, muttering little sounds of distress when it wouldn't readily unbuckle. Glitch crouched down to be able to work better.

Wyatt glanced through half lidded eyes at him, struggling with brows drawn together. It was a sight both endearing at how he approached a stubborn buckle like an equation, and increasingly hot.

"Ha!" Glitch finally succeeded in getting the buckle undone, and drew the leather out from the metal loop. He gazed up at Wyatt through eyes gone dark with desire. Still keeping eye contact with Wyatt, Glitch peeled his pants down his hips, until they were bundled down around his ankles.

Glitch quirked an eyebrow at the fact Wyatt was already hard. But who was he to complain? Slowly, he drew the swollen tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue. Wyatt stifled a groan, his eyes sliding shut, falling back against the wall. His hips, held onto by Glitch, twitched as a shudder ran through him.

Wyatt balled his hand in Glitch's curls as Glitch bobbed his head, humming low in his throat. Glitch looked up, smirking at how quickly Wyatt lost all sense of dignity and propriety and begged for him. "G-Glitch. Sweet Gayle, hurry," his breath came short. He was close, so damned close.

And as suddenly as Glitch had him, he was gone. "Head case?" Wyatt's voice came out rough and hoarse. Glitch was sitting up on the desk, one eyebrow raised, still smirking, legs open wantonly. In essence, the very picture of "Come get some Cowboy."

Cain didn't even trip on his pants in his dash to Glitch. He tossed away the tin cotton pants he wore, not caring where they landed. He slid his arms under Glitch's legs, thrusting his way into Glitch's entrance, distracting from the slight pain by kissing along his jaw line.

Glitch arched up, fighting gravity as it tried to pull him back, his legs tightening around Wyatt. Wyatt bucked his hips forward, his pace erratic as he lost the little control he had. Stifling his yell, Glitch buried his face in the crook of Wyatt's shoulder, his muscles clenching, sending Wyatt over the edge, and the both of them falling back against the desk, scattering papers.

Cain backed up until the back of his legs hit the bed. He sat, pulling his pants the rest of the way off, while Glitch pushed himself up, trembling a little. "Not that I would ever dream of complaining, but what the hell was that?"

"What?" Glitch jumped off the desk to mould himself right next to Wyatt on the bed. "I just barely closed the door, and my pants were suddenly at my ankles and my shirt was ripped. You pounced, that's what."

"Oh. That," Glitch giggled. "I was waiting for that since my lab exploded." "Still riding the wave of being right yet again then?" "That, and I missed you," Glitch rested his chin on Cain's chest, Cain once more privately marveling at how well they fit together.

Cain ran his hand lightly down Glitch's arm, skimming over the faint scars. Scars from Zero and his renegade Long Coats, from when they had abducted Glitch for their own nefarious purposes. The wounds had healed, but he still bore faint scars. Cain shook his head; chasing away the anger the memory of what Zero had done to Glitch stirred up.

"You missed me?" he murmured instead. "But I've been here." "You know what I mean Wyatt. I mean, I hardly had you all to myself, what with the trip over here and all. I was all lonely feeling," Glitch snuggled closer. "It's like when Wes was little, and you'd go off on trips to train up the Tin Men."

Cain understood of course. He'd missed Glitch during those times as well. "I'm sorry sweetheart. But, y'know, I'm staying here now," he squeezed Glitch's arm. "I know," Glitch yawned widely. "I was thinking of more, but I'm just tired now." "Can't imagine why," Cain chuckled. "Shut up Wyatt." "Yea, love you too head case."

Glitch wasn't in bed when Cain woke up. This in itself wasn't unusual. Every morning, his head case would wake early and dash off to his temporary lab to get in a few hours work before breakfast. He'd been doing it for the past week they'd been in Finaqua.

Cain just learned to deal with it. That was the most time he spent in the lab anyway. After breakfast Glitch spent the rest of the day with him, mostly outside enjoying the cool temperatures.

As usual, he washed and dressed _alone_ and went into Glitch's lab.

Where there was no Glitch.

Instead, Cain found a note written in Glitch's hurried, but neat cursive.

_Morning Tin Man. Bet you're wondering where I am right? Well, for a bit of fun, if you catch my drift, and I hope you do, I'm hiding. I've got a surprise for you if you can find me. Just follow the clues. Love, your head case._

Cain sighed, feeling both annoyed and affectionate towards Glitch. He flipped the note over. There, scrawled across the back was his first clue.

_I'm not going to go too easy on you Wyatt. I will however start out easy. You're next clue is in the one place I spent most of my time when I was pregnant, if I was mad at you._

Cain snorted. That was too easy. Glitch, when angry at him when he was pregnant, found solace in cookies and cakes. Which were in the kitchen. Crumbling up the note, he tossed it out and hurried down to the kitchens.

On the counter was a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies with a little note laying on top, covered in crumbs with a smear of chocolate.

_Congrats Wyatt. You found the next clue. Help yourself to a cookie. The next clue is in a place you can see spots, chestnuts, and maybe even Saturn. Hope this isn't too hard for you._

Spots? Chestnuts? Saturn? Glitch had made it too hard, not realizing that not everyone was as smart as him. He helped himself to a cookie while he thought.

Spot and Saturn struck a familiar note with him, but why?

Then it hit him. Obviously. His horse's name was Spot. And DG's was Saturn. The stable. And Wes's horse was a chestnut by the name of Rex. Grabbing another cookie, he raced down to the stables.

Spot whinnied a greeting to him, and nosed a piece of paper stuck to his stall. Cain rubbed Spot's nose as he read the note.

_So you figured that out? Very, very good Wyatt. If you can get that, it will a-MAZE me if you don't figure out this one._

"That's it?" Cain tossed the paper aside angrily. Spot nuzzled at his shoulder, almost reassuring. Then he got it. Maze. The bloody hedge maze. "Head case, this better be worth it," he muttered, going out into the maze.

Luckily, Glitch had left little notes of encouragement and direction, and he made it out in a short while.

And was stunned momentarily.

There, sitting on DG's swing with a picnic basket, was Glitch. He was smiling proudly at Cain.

"You found me."

"Yeah. Care to explain all this?" Cain strolled up.

"I need a reason?"

"Glitch, you're known to be spontaneous at times, but this is a bit much," Cain gestured to the spread.

Glitch grinned sheepishly. "Well, I might've wanted to celebrate that I've finished my vacation inventions." "What, the inverse thing?" "No, Wyatt. That's back at the palace. No, I just finished a sort of watch, which works with both suns and moons. And some other little knick knacks."

"Oh. And I know by now how you get after proving yourself right." "Exactly Wyatt. Only this time, it's so nice out, I figured we could spend the day outside, or in the woods, or wherever," Glitch smirked seductively at Cain, looking more attractive than he had a right to in his baggy pants and t-shirt.

Cain sighed, hating to be the voice of reason. Well, hating that his voice of reason was drowning out the little voice that was saying "Hell yes! Right here, right now!"

"Glitch, head case, sweetheart. I really, really appreciate this, but don't you think DG would be a little made if we…um, defiled her special swing?"

"Good point," Glitch frowned. "First free room in the palace then?" "Most definitely. C'mon," Cain offered Glitch his back, taking the basket himself. Glitch leapt on and they ran, laughing, into the palace and the first empty linen closet they found.

Glitch had just gotten the buttons undone on Wyatt's shirt, when the door behind his back was pulled away. They fell to the floor, in the hall, looking up at Wes and Wren.

"Dad?" "Hi son," Cain said, trying to play it off like he wasn't sprawled on Glitch.

"The linen closet? You couldn't wait until you got to your own room?" Wes asked. "Like you're one to talk son. You and the princess thinking of making use of this closet?" Cain noted how Wes and Wren were holding hands.

"Maybe we were," Wes flushed, not wanting to explain himself. "Uncle Wyatt, Uncle Glitch, I think you two should go to your room," Wren said in her best princess voice. They stared at her. "Please?" she added.

"Wren, you may be princess, but I'm still the grown up here. And in charge," Cain said. "Grown up? Really?" Glitch snorted. "Don't encourage them head case. Either way, don't try and boss around someone who changed your diapers. Either of you." Wes and Wren's smirks faded.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have…business," Cain started down the hall, Glitch capering after him. Wes and Wren waited a minute, before starting for the linen closet.

"And don't even think about using that closet Wesley!"

_A/N: well, yet another filler before I really get the plot going. Which I think will be the next chapter. Could I persuade you to review in the meantime? Pretty please?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: huzzah! Chapter 5! Believe me when I say the plot is building up. It shall become clear in this chapter, hopefully. Not like big freakin' neon sign clear, but clear like if you're looking for it. So, enjoy._

Wyatt was trying to sleep. _Trying_ being the operative word.

It was so late it was early, or so early it was late. But it was still dark, and _almost_ all was quiet. A head case, his head case was stirring.

Glitch was sitting across the small of his back, tracing his finger along the faint red scratches on Wyatt's shoulders and back. Scratches that he may or may not have had anything to do with. But he'd never tell.

"Wyatt. Wyyyaaatt," Glitch whispered. Wyatt's Tin Man patience was tried, he could ignore him no longer. "What?" "I have an idea." "No. No more ideas of yours. I'm still sore and scratched from the last one." "I didn't hear you complaining at the time. In fact, if I recall correctly, you _begged_ me not to stop," Glitch grinned wickedly. "At the time, I had full use of my limbs, sort of," Wyatt retorted.

Last time he let Glitch get inventive in regards to his person and the bed.

"But this might make you feel better," Glitch wheedled. "No. You can have your wicked way with me when it's not some unholy hour in the morning," Cain burrowed his head into his pillow.

"I wanna have my wicked way with you now though!"

"No." Cain thought that would be it, that Glitch would give up.

That's what he thought before Glitch started sucking on the back of his neck, kissing and gently nipping.

"Ambrose," Cain said warningly. Glitch snickered, despite knowing he should stop. He really should stop when Cain's voice took on _that_ tone. But he couldn't help it. One of his faults was he was stubborn, and determined to have his own way.

Glitch nuzzled against where he'd just kissed on Wyatt's neck, then proceeded to nibble and lick his way down his back. For a few seconds, Wyatt didn't even twitch. Which was ok, 'cause Glitch knew how to fix that.

"'Brose, knock it off," he muttered. Glitch nipped at the middle of Wyatt's back, grazing his teeth over the smooth tan skin. "I mean it." The next bite was an inch or so above the small of the back. "Stop right…thereeee," Wyatt groaned. Glitch smirked, knowing he'd nearly won. One more thing left for it.

Glitch licked a thick wet line across the small of Wyatt's back, blowing on it lightly, while trailing his fingertips across Wyatt's hip.

The combination of the cool breath and soft feather light touches alone would be enough to send Wyatt over the edge. At that moment, it was enough to have him turn over, hands resting on Glitch's thighs.

"That was a dirty trick zipper head." Glitch beamed, his dimples flashing briefly. "I know. Got you to listen though." "Fine," Wyatt sighed. "What's your idea?"

"D'you remember DG telling us about over on the Other Side, about skinny dipping?"

Cain stared at his lover, one fair eyebrow raised.

"You expect me to haul my ass out of my warm bed to go swim naked with you?"

"Yeah!"

"Glitch, you can't swim."

"I'm a quick leaner. And something of a genius."

Cain covered his face with his hands, asking not for the first or last time for strength and patience. "You're doing the face aren't you?" "Of course not. Would I do that?"

_Yea, you would, _Cain thought as he lowered his hands.

Glitch had stuck out his bottom lip, and was looking at Cain through his lashes with huge, shiny, puppy brown eyes. DG had coined it as Glitch's Bambi look when she'd once seen him use it in an attempt to get Wyatt to carry his bags for him. Then she'd had to explain what Bambi was, and all Disney movie, and what a movie was.

"Fine, fine. You win. But I'm wearing pants outside." "Obviously Wyatt. What would the guards think if they saw us climbing out the window naked?" Glitch said matter of factly, sliding into a pair of dark violet cotton pants.

"The window?" "Yes, the window Wyatt. We've got to do one more fun, impulsive thing before we go back to the palace tomorrow. This is it."

"That's where we're different," Cain grumbled, pulling on his own pants. "Your definitions of fun, and my definition, while usually similar, tend to differ. You think climbing out a window for night swimming is fun. I like sleeping and you not being 'creative' with my person in bed."

"Don't lie Wyatt, you liked it. Now, out the window," Glitch gently nudged Wyatt to the window. "I can't believe I let you use the face against me again," Cain muttered, and dropped out the window, landing perfectly.

"Uhh…well, I didn't think it was quite so high," Glitch murmured, perching on the edge of the balcony. He was afraid of heights, even more than when he had half a brain, because now he knew how very wrong jumping out a window could go, and how much it would hurt to land badly. "I'll catch you," Cain hissed. If they were going to do this, he preferred they do it quickly, so he could go back to his bed.

"Are you sure? It's a rather high speed, and from this height-" "I'm sure you could draw me a neat little picture of how wrong this could go, but you're the one who wanted to be impulsive, so jump," Cain held his arms open.

Glitch pushed himself from the balcony, landing in Cain's arms.

"Nice catch Tin Man." "I try."

Glitch slid to the ground, taking Cain's hand. "C'mon," he practically skipped to the shoreline, dragging Wyatt with him. He tossed his pants aside, putting a rather heavy rock on them so he wouldn't lose them, and tentatively slid into the water. "It's cold," he shivered.

"That sometimes happens sweetheart," Cain put his pants with Glitch's and dove in, swimming a few laps around Glitch, who was struggling to tread water.

"How is it you float? You're bigger than me; you should be denser and sink. I should float," Glitch slipped, going up to his neck in water. Cain sighed and swam over to Glitch, holding him above water.

"I float because I can swim. I didn't spend my time inside inventing or blowing myself up." Glitch stuck his tongue out at him, adding, "For your information, I stayed in advising the queen. I didn't just blow myself up."

"That was real mature," Wyatt said sarcastically. "Shut up," Glitch splashed water him. "You're just proving my point you know," Wyatt chuckled, dodging the splash. "I am not immature!" "You can be." "So can you." "But you're immature more frequently than me." "Old habits and all that Wyatt. Besides, wouldn't you prefer me like this than all stuffy and proper like I think I used to be?"

"Good point," Cain leaned back, floating on his back, Glitch lying on his chest.

"I thought you'd teach me how to swim," Glitch asked, sitting up a little. "I don't recall volunteering for that," Cain mumbled. "Please Wyatt?" Glitch pleaded. "Fine, fine," Cain sighed. He was very rarely able to say no to Glitch. He knew it wasn't a good thing really, to give him whatever he wanted, but he couldn't help it. The big brown eyes got to him every time.

"Like this?" Cain missed the tiny smirk on Glitch's lips as he stretched out on him. Glitch bucked his hips; Cain's eyes opened as _something_ bumped against his leg. His gaze locked with Glitch, whose brown eyes were dark, revealing his intentions were far more amorous than swimming. "Yeah, l-like that…oh sweet gayle," Cain hissed as Glitch slid over him.

Glitch's voice called to him from seemingly far away. "What do I do now Wyatt?" "You're arms…move'em," Cain groaned, willing some shred of instinct to keep him treading water while the rest of him was still distracted. Glitch complied without a word, twining is arms around Wyatt's neck as he had countless times before, his limbs fitting like they were made to go around the Tin Man's shoulders.

Cain opened his eyes to find Glitch's amazingly close, taking up his range of vision as Glitch kissed him, tugging on his bottom lip gently. He moved up, running his tongue over the roof of Cain's mouth, loving every taste and wanting more. Cain pulled Glitch closer, inadvertently sliding into him fully to the hilt, making them both moan.

Little waves rippled outward across the lake from the pair as each rocked their hips, looking for that rhythm, the rhythm that would bring the most delicious pleasure. Glitch winced as they found it, as Wyatt thrust upward into the bunch of nerve endings that made him gasp and bite down on Wyatt's shoulder, and Wyatt raked his hands down Glitch's back. Dimly, Glitch thought that now they had matching scratches down their backs, and it made a small giggle leak from his lips, and it drew out into a groan of pleasure as Wyatt thrust into him harder. His muscles contracted as he reached his climax and it exploded outward, making him arch back, riding it out.

Glitch slid bonelessly onto Wyatt, both of them nearly going under. Wyatt was idly tracing patterns on Glitch's back, his hand feeling heavy and lethargic. "My Glitch. My head case," he murmured quietly into Glitch's curls. All his, and he loved all of him. From his dark untamable curls, to his bright eyes, which lit up with wonder when he finished an invention, to that soft sleepy smile first thing in the morning when he rolled over to say "good morning" that he knew was just for him. He even loved the pale scars on his arms, chest, back, and legs from when Zero had him, because they reminded him of what he'd done for Glitch, and how he'd do it all again for him. Because as much as he'd saved Glitch, Glitch had saved him, taking his cold tin heart, and making it whole again, and warm, and keeping it safe always.

Glitch nuzzled his head under Wyatt's chin, dozing slightly. He listened to the steady, constant beat of his heart, which almost matched his own. He knew scientifically that wasn't likely for people's hearts to beat exactly the same, but the sentiment was nice.

Until that odd noise blocked out the sound.

Shakily, Glitch sat up. "D'you hear that?" he asked. "Mm?" Wyatt was still gone, warm and blissful and not paying attention. "Wyatt! Listen!" Glitch said, more urgently. Wyatt looked up and around, trying to focus his blue eyes. He did hear it now, a low rushing rumble, growing steadily louder. The waves in the previously calm lake were getting bigger as well, swells that rocked Glitch and Cain forcefully. "What is that?" Glitch asked, one hand on Wyatt's shoulder, scanning the area. "I don't know," Wyatt held onto Glitch protectively. If something was happening, Glitch didn't stand a chance in the water.

"I suggest we get to shore. Now," Glitch muttered, sliding into the water. Before Wyatt could agree, it hit them. A windstorm such as they had never heard of in the history of the O.Z.

Glitch yelped in terror as he was swept away from Wyatt by towering waves roused by the wind that crashed down on them both. His cry though, was hardly heard above the wind, which shrieked at them from all sides, sounding like manner of monster. Cain sliced through the water, searching frantically for Glitch, calling to him all the while. He could hardly see, with waves dashing water into his face, nearly blinding him. But he was damned if he was going to let Glitch drown.

A pale hand clutched at the air yards off, the rest of his head case tossed under, and sinking fast. Cain sucked in a deep breath and plunged into the waves.

Glitch couldn't really see. It was dark under water and more than a little scary. He wasn't sure he liked the dark anymore. He could see his own pale hands, and feet, all of him, slowly being sucked under water. He really didn't like it, it was cold and lonely. Not a lot had to be said for this whole swimming thing. And he couldn't breath. It made his chest ache. _I'm drowning,_ he thought with a sort of wonder. _It's not so bad. It's not painful anyway._ But he wanted Wyatt, he much preferred being not drowning and being with Wyatt. He hoped the Tin Man wasn't drowning like him, and could maybe save him. He always had in the past.

Cain strained to see through the gloom of the dark water. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing! He fought not to panic and continued looking, despite his chest getting tight and his brain screaming for air. They were in a battle with his heart, which was urging him onward. He was listening to his heart. And was rewarded for it. A pale form floated in front of him. Glitch's eyes were shut, and his hair drifted languidly about his head. Cain grasped one of his hands, hauling him upward, kicking furiously.

He broke the surface with a gasp, and strained against the waves to lay Glitch on the sand, using their pants as a pillow for him. "Glitch? C'mon head case, don't be taken out by water. You can't go out like this. Not you, not now," he kept up this stream of pleading while pushing at Glitch's thin chest, forcing the water out. After a few painfully tense moments, Glitch bolted up, coughing up water. Dizzy with relief, Cain crushed Glitch to his chest. "No more night swimming. Ever. Got it?" "Got it," Glitch laughed weakly.

Glitch looked rather like a drowned rat, his curls plastered to his head. The storm was already winding down. "That was more than a little odd," he said thoughtfully. "I'll have to investigate when we get home." Cain stared at him. "How can you be so calm, talking of scientific things? You just nearly died!" "I knew you'd save me," the head case said simply. "Huh?" "Wyatt, it's been almost statistically proven that whenever I get into trouble, which is rather a lot, you're always there to save me. It comes from your boy scout syndrome I think," Glitch shrugged.

"But what if you were wrong?"

"But I wasn't Wyatt."

"But-"

"No Wyatt. Trust me on this. Now, I'm ready to go in," Glitch stood; only a little unsteady on his feet, and pulled on his pants.

"We're using the door this time," was Cain's only response as he too pulled on his pants.

Glitch leaned on Wyatt as they walked back, getting his strength. He hummed softly to himself, unconsciously moving to his own rhythm. It was something only Glitch could hear, something entirely his own. But when he danced along the path, and looked over his shoulder at him, laughing, eyes bright, Cain could almost hear his music. Cain snapped out of his reverie, focusing more on walking and less on Glitch's pale lithe form twirling along.

"Have a good swim?"

Cain and Glitch looked up at hearing Raw's warm, gruff voice. The Seer handed them each a towel. "What're you doing out here?" Cain asked, taking the towel. Raw grinned. "One, Raw thirsty. Two, Raw could feel Cain and Glitch emotions, eagerness then fear. Got worried. Three, Glitch yell…very loud." Glitch made a strangled sound, like an embarrassed gasp. He hid his face in his towel, but not before they'd seen it was beet red.

"What happened?" Raw asked. "A strange, very forceful wind hit us, making some giant waves. I nearly drowned," Glitch explained, drying off his curls. "Why did you go out anyway?" "Head case wanted to be impulsive before we head back to the palace tomorrow…or later today," Cain answered. Raw nodded in understanding; Glitch was always like that, or at least as long as he'd known him. And Cain couldn't say no to Glitch.

"Should go back to bed. Need sleep," Raw mumbled and yawned. "Yeah, nearly drowning takes a lot out of a guy," Glitch said suggestively, following Cain. "No I won't carry you," Cain said. "How did you know I was thinking that?" Glitch gasped, awestruck. "I've known you how long zipper head? I think I know how your genius mind works." Raw chuckled at their bickering, which had become as constant as the movements of the twin suns and twin moons. "Good night," he whispered as they split up for their own rooms.

"Quit pouting sweetheart and come to bed," Wyatt sighed, tossing himself on their bed.

"Oh alright," Glitch burrowed under the cool sheets, letting himself be pulled against Wyatt.

"But I still think you should have carried me."

"Go to sleep Glitch."

_A/N: well, I'm not sure about the ending there. But it turned out alright in the end. Were you able to see through the seemingly mindless fluff to the plot underneath? It's sorta like a reverse tootsie pop, with the chewy sweet fluff on the outside and the hard crunchy plot inside….err…that made sense a minute ago. Also, I think the computer was conspiring against me typing this. It crashed on Thursday and wouldn't come back 'til Friday evening. However, it's all good now. Clearly. Maybe a review? Please?_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: 'Ello readers. Here's yet another chapter. I think its safe to assume I don't own the characters, or the O.Z. or whatever. I just borrow them for extended periods of time for reasons I shall not divulge here (at least as far as Cain and Glitch are concerned)_

Sunlight streamed into the window, lighting up Wyatt's face, and slowly waking him. _Why the hell isn't the curtain drawn?_ He wondered. And then remembered that he had pretty much been shoved out that window to go night swimming by a head case who had thought after midnight was the perfect time for impulsiveness.

Speaking of Glitch…he seemed to have had another night of restless sleeping. He was twisted all up in his sheets, a mummified Glitch where previously his lover had been. Glitch snored lightly, mumbling and rolling over, giving a few glimpses of pale skin.

"Mornin' sunshine," Cain nudged the vaguely Glitch shaped pile of sheets. He got an annoyed growl in response. "Glitch wake up." "Don't want to." Ok, so Glitch wanted to play hardball did he?

Cain got up out of bed, seized one of the sheets, and jerked it upward. Glitch tumbled out of the sheets onto the bed, glaring at him.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You did it again," Cain answered, gesturing to the sheets tangled about Glitch's waist. "Oh. You know, I wish I wasn't so sporadic about this annoying habit I've got. Then maybe I could plot out when I might do it, and figure out some way to stop it." "Might be nice. But don't strain yourself over it. We've got to pack."

The morning was spent, for everyone, packing. They then met down at the breakfast table while the bags were loaded into small lightweight wagons, and into saddlebags, and food was packed.

"So…some wind last night," DG said non-chalantly. "Hm. Didn't really notice," Cain spread butter on a piece of toast. "Oh yea. I hear the waves were pretty intense. I bet it would suck to get trapped in then," the princess continued, grinning. It clicked with Cain then, and he set his toast down, rounding on Raw. "You told her?" "Didn't mean to," Raw protested. "DG heard us on stairs. Asked Raw why we were up. She figured it out for herself." Cain raised his eyes toward the ceiling. "Is nothing sacred or private anymore?" "Nope," DG chuckled.

"Why did you go out anyway?" Wes asked naively. "Impulsiveness," Glitch answered. "Do you know where the wind came from though?" Blake wondered. "No," Glitch said grimly. "It came out of nowhere, and was gone just as quickly. I'm going to investigate when we get back to the palace." "Just don't lock yourself in your lab or blow anything up," Cain sighed. "I make no promises Wyatt. Nothing should blow up, but it's been known to happen."

"Your majesties?" A servant approached the table. "Yes?" DG looked over. "The horses are prepared, everything is packed." "Thank you," she said. "Are we ready to go guys?" "I'm ready mom," Wren answered. "Ditto," Wes added.

Hours later found the group trotting peacefully along, enjoying the cool breeze, which tempered the heat of the two noonday suns beating down.

"Wes, I'm bored," Wren complained. "Me too," Wes answered from his horse next to her. They were at the back of the group, his parents in front of them. Both his parents were riding peacefully along, almost too peacefully in Wes's opinion. Which gave him an idea.

"Hey princess?" "Yea Wessie?" "Wanna see something? It may keep you from being bored," Wes grinned deviously. If Cain had looked back at his son just then, he would have recognized the look, and been worried instantly. It was the same grin Glitch wore when he was plotting something mischievous. Wren nodded, ready for anything. Card games just hadn't been that entertaining for them.

"We could mess with my parents," Wes explained. "Watch." He sat up straighter in the saddle. "Daaaad? Are we there yet?" he whined. "Does it look like it?" Cain answered, gesturing to the trees and hills, wondering if maybe the heat wasn't getting to Wes. Clearly they were nowhere near the Palace.

"Oh I get it!" Wren whispered. "Now sit back and watch me. I'm an expert at laying it on thick." "Oh I know," Wes snickered. "You're a genius at whining. Drama princess." Wren stuck her tongue out at Wes, who winked and blew her a kiss. She ignored him.

"Uncle Glitch! Wes is poking meeee!" "Knock it off Wesley," Glitch answered without turning around. "Dad I'm hungryyyy," Wes called.

That was it for Cain. "Listen up you two, knock it off before you end up spending the rest of the summer locked in separate cells in the Tower," he threatened. That shut them up quickly.

"I'm a bit hungry too Wyatt. Is it lunch time yet?" Glitch asked quietly. "Not yet sweetheart. Soon though." Glitch sat down more in the saddle, trying to ignore the rumbling in his belly.

Which lasted all of about 10 seconds.

"Glitch what the hell are you doing?" Cain asked, startled as Glitch stood in his saddle, scanning the area. "I'm looking to see if there's any manner of fruit trees up around," Glitch answered, peering ahead. Not far off he could see what looked suspiciously like apple trees. "DG! I see an apple orchard up ahead. Can we stop?" he asked, calling up to DG, who was riding point with Blake. "Sure, why not?" she was getting hungry herself.

A half-hour more travel and they were reigning in the horses outside a rickety fence about three feet high. "How are we going to get in?" 'Toria asked. "_We_ aren't. _I_ am," Glitch said smugly. "You? What d'you know about stealing apples?" Cain snorted. "How do you think I fed myself with only half a brain?"

Glitch jumped off his horse and sized up the fence. With a small nod, he left his coat on the saddle and backed up. In a second, he had sprinted at the fence and vaulted over in, landing perfectly on the other side.

"Do you think he knows what he's doing?" Kalm murmured. "I'd like to think that, but I'm not a fool," Cain snickered. "Guys!" they heard Glitch yell. "I got a bunch of-" He was cut off by a twang and a yelp. "Umm…Wyatt? Could you come help me please?" "Coming," Cain sighed and slid from his horse to scramble over the fence.

Cain landed on the leaves on the other side of the fence. Immediately he started laughing at his zipper head. Glitch was hanging upside down from his feet, his shirt falling over his face, his hair full of hay and twigs and leaves. "Quit laughing and help me down please," Glitch grumbled. "Do I want to know?" Cain asked, cutting him down. "I scared myself walking into a scarecrow and stepped into a trap I believe was set to deter thieves such as myself," Glitch hit the ground hard.

"So has saving me filled your outdoorsy manliness quota for the day Wyatt?" Glitch gathered the rest of the apples. "That depends. Have you filled your 'act like a complete head case fool' quota?" "I doubt it." "Sa-run!" Wyatt took off running, heaving himself over the fence. The owner of the orchard was after them, yelling at them. Glitch followed, clutching the apples, stumbling. "Wyatt!" he gasped, unable to get over the fence. Cain quickly pulled him over, not dropping an apple.

"What d'ya think you're doin'?" a female voice demanded. Glitch gasped, recognizing her. Sure, she'd…filled out somewhat, and her face was a little lined, and he hair wasn't the shining gold it had once been, but there was no mistaking her. "Leona?"

Her blue eyes fell on him, widening as she recognizing him. "Ambrose? It is you!" she laughed callously. "So what've you been up to?" "The usual. High advisor to the Queen. Chief inventor. Helping save the O.Z.," Glitch drew himself up to his full height, his voice haughty. "Oh yeah, _the usual_. Y'know, I heard that _usually_ you were quite the dancer down in the city," Leona said, grinning maliciously as she saw the effect her words had.

Glitch took a deep steadying breath. He would _not_ lose his temper. "That wasn't my choice Leona," he said coldly. "I was taken, abducted to work there, and I had no idea half the time what I was doing. I'd been so important at the palace, half my brain was removed for information." Leona scoffed, like she didn't believe it. "Besides," Glitch said before he could stop himself, "you're one to talk. Turned any tricks lately on the streets?" Despite wanting to control his temper, he couldn't help a little smirk of triumph at her angry flush face.

"How did you know that? Hear it from one of your clients?" she snarled. "No, I learn things what with having good connections with the Tin Men," Glitch glanced back at Cain; a long lingering glance, which Wyatt met easily, each seeing everything good and right in the O.Z. in each other's eyes.

"Oh, oh I see," Leona said in understanding, picking up on the currents of emotion passing between the two men. "Always knew you were an unnatural freak like that Ambrose," she spat out, the venom of a child hood of dislike dripping from each word.

Glitch stared at her, only slightly hearing DG gasp behind him. He clenched his teeth, unable to think of a retort past his anger. He'd known Leona to be cruel, but that was completely uncalled for. He forced himself to appear calm, and manage something of a snappy comeback.

Which wasn't hard as memories of dealing diplomatically with high maintenance emissaries to the Palace came swarming back.

"Yes well, it's been fantastic catching up Leona, but we really must return to the Palace. I'm needed in a meeting with the Queen. I thought I might take a few apples, but I'd rather my son not eat these rotten, poisoned fruit," Glitch swung gracefully into the saddle and took off a brisk trot down the road.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, the others caught up with Glitch. Cain pulled up next to him. "How in the hell did you learn to spar words like that?" he demanded, awestruck. Glitch grinned, pleased and just a little smug. "It comes with being an advisor and diplomat Wyatt. I'd somewhat forgotten that I could joust with words better than some could with swords. I could ever so politely insult you, twist your words and convince you I was right and you were wrong all along and you would have no idea what hit you," he said proudly.

"You still have the apples though right?" Blake asked, concerned. "Of course," Glitch said over his shoulder. "And that was amazing," DG added, chuckling. "So that was the 'lovely lass' Leona?" "Yea. She may have changed in appearance, but not in personality. To think I used to long ago have a crush on her," he sighed.

"Oh yea?" Cain bristled slightly. He didn't go around talking about his past crushes or girlfriends or anything. Glitch nodded. "She used to be quite the beauty. But she made my school years miserable. Though I still pined for her in the pathetic way the lonely smart kid pines for the popular pretty girl, not seeing that she's a manipulative conniving back stabber. I was a sucker for blonde hair and pretty blue eyes."

"Still are I'd say," DG giggled, nodding towards Cain. "I'd say so too. However, Wyatt's got a _much_ better personality." "Thanks head case. Good to know I'm not like _that_." "Not even when you're in a bad mood are you like that," Glitch bit into an apple. "Though I will admit, these apples are pretty good considering the orchard they came from."

"Ok, trip down memory lane is over, we've got a lot of ground to cover," Cain urged Spot to the front of the line. "Don't listen to him. You know your dad. Always organizing things," Glitch whispered conspiratorially to Wes, who sighed at the sudden rush. He'd been enjoying listening to his parents talking. "Although he's been known to lose his cool. Usually my fault. Like when I was pregnant with you, and you wouldn't stop kicking me, he wouldn't let me do anything, driving us to argue." "Not that hard to imagine Dad," Wes snickered.

Father and son chatted pleasantly, following the others along the winding dusty road until night was almost upon them and they made camp.

Glitch curled up on his side. He'd given every appearance of being happy during the day. But Leona's words struck him, stinging, taunting him. Until he rolled over, facing Cain.

"Wyatt?" "Hm?" "Are we…freaks? Us, Wes? I mean, what Leona said, and also that Hugh guy…." "Of course not," Cain said firmly. "Love is love right? I love you, so don't listen to them," he pulled Glitch close to him, so Glitch's back was pressed against his chest. Glitch sighed, reassured. Leave it to Wyatt to put things so simply and so eloquently.

"You alright now?" Wyatt asked, sliding his hand down Glitch's arm and intertwining their fingers. Glitch nodded sleepily, snuggling closer. He looked down at Wyatt's tan hand laying on his pale one. They fit so nicely together, Wyatt rubbing his fingers, calloused from years working the land around his house, over his smooth from pampered indoor life fingers. "Yeah, I'm alright now."

The last morning of their journey dawned perfectly bright and clear, the two suns blazing in the sky. And with Cain leading them, by late afternoon the Palace was in their sights. What was not in their sights was the spontaneous thunderclouds at their backs.

Glitch was hunched over in his saddle, reading through a notebook he had filled annuals ago when he'd been pre-de-braining Ambrose. He was absorbed in his reading, yet still aware of his surroundings, keeping his horse on the trail. He idly turned the page, when something drilled into the back of his neck. He yelped, jolting in the saddle, making his horse snort in surprise.

"Head case? You alright?" Cain wheeled Spot around. "Yeah just something hit me," Glitch rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling something wet. "I think I'm bleeding…oh wait…that's just water," he giggled, looking at his wet fingers. "Water?" DG looked up. "Yeah, it was odd. It felt like a rock," Glitch looked to the trees as well.

There air filled with a soft shushing sound, and the wind picked up, stirring their hair. The horses whinnied nervously, shaking their manes and stomping their hooves. "Mummy, what's going on?" Wren whispered. Seemingly in answer, the sky darkened to almost black, the clouds boiling and flattening the grass. Rain pounded down like bullets, making Wren, DG, and Victoria scream. "Make for the woods!" Cain yelled, pointing to the fringe of trees across a field.

Glitch whimpered, huddling under his coat. The rain, which was completely unnatural as far as rain was concerned, pounded against his skull along the old scar from the zipper. He could feel it bruising with each stinging drop, and suppressing a small sob, he pulled his coat up over his head. It didn't help. "Here." Wyatt's hat was suddenly in front of his face. He looked up at Wyatt, who grinned a little at him. "You need it more than me right now." Glitch sniffled and nodded, taking the almost sacred hat and carefully pulled it over his curls.

A silver lining to the dark clouds overhead was that in their mad dash to get out of the harsh rain, they reached the Palace in nearly half the time it would have taken. The horses were taken into the stables. Even they were happy to be out of the rain, where there was warm food and blankets.

A puddle spread out in the entryway where the Queen, Lord Ahamo, and Az greeted DG, Blake, and the others. "Did you enjoy your trip?" the Queen asked. "Very much mom. You know, minus the rain there at the end," DG wrung out her shirt and hair. "Yeah, that part I didn't like," Glitch grumbled, pulling the hat off and gingerly feeling along the bruises. Cain looked at the bruises, not liking the violent shade of purple they were. "You should probably go to the medic," he said quietly. "Could it perhaps wait?" the Queen asked.

Each one of them paused at her tone. It was quiet, but urgent.

"Of course," Glitch said, regaining himself quickly. "I'd like a word with you Ambrose, if it's not too much trouble." "No trouble at all," Glitch handed Wyatt back his hat, shrugging. "Dear, could you perhaps tell Mr. Cain his good news while I speak to Ambrose?" the Queen asked over her shoulder.

Lord Ahamo grinned at Cain as the door closed on the room where his wife and Glitch had gone. "So, we got word from your son a few days ago. You're a grandpa Cain," he clapped him on the back. "I am?" Cain said stunned. "Yes, to a healthy baby girl. Marie Adora Cain." "Marie Adora…I wonder if I could go see her. It's not that far." "We just got home," DG shook out her hair. "Princess, my granddaughter was just born. I'm willing to go through bad weather to see her. And I haven't seen Jeb." "Can I come dad?" Wes asked. "I wanna see Jeb and my niece." "Sure, all three of us will go."

Inside the small study like room, Glitch sat in a gilt framed chair in front of the Queen, not liking how worried and grim she looked. "Ambrose, I need you to find out something for me," she said softly. "Of course your highness. What is it?" Glitch asked. The Queen took a deep breath, her lavender eyes sad, like she didn't want to be saying this.

"Something is wrong with the O.Z."

_A/N: sorry about the cliffhanger there. But it was too good to pass up. What's wrong with the O.Z.? Stay tuned to find out. Oh, and I don't mean to sound all needy and what not but reviews are always appreciated. Thankies. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: just as a sort of warning, I'm literally just making this bit up as I go. I haven't written this in my notebook and gone over it or anything. So it might not be as good or that clear. I'm hoping it will be though. Also, it might take me longer than usual to post it._

"What do you mean something is wrong with the O.Z. your majesty?" Glitch asked. "I was hoping you could find out and tell me Ambrose," the Queen sighed wearily. "Could you perhaps tell me what has been going on that told you this? Maybe I can go from there," the advisor sat attentively, listening and remembering.

"It began shortly after you all left. I received news from all over the kingdom of odd weather patterns. In the span of one week, there was a drought, a flood, and an unnatural windstorm. Nearly a tornado. Not only that, the creatures are behaving most oddly, migrating and attacking for no reason. And," she paused, worried. "And?" Glitch asked. "And…it feels as though the O.Z. is fading." "Fading? As in disappearing?" "Yes."

Glitch stood, pacing around the room, thinking. "I'm sure I can figure out the problem your majesty. Unfortunately, I'll have to spend most of my time in my lab," he muttered, aware Wyatt wouldn't like that. "I don't suppose you want your partners, do you?" the Queen smiled softly. "I don't think they're keen to work with me much anymore," he chuckled.

Not too long ago, Glitch had been reintroduced to the inventors and advisors who he had worked with as Ambrose. What he hadn't known was they had been jealous of him being the top advisor and inventor. They mocked him for not remembering much, and for allowing himself to have half his brain removed. To which he'd responded that _he_ at least had stayed with the Queen, not run off with his tail between his legs. There'd been some comments made about how he had changed not for the better, and that no self-respecting advisor would consort with a 'lowly Tin Man with anger issues'. And though it hadn't been said out loud about him, and Wyatt, and Wes, the word _freaks_ had hung in the air like a poisonous haze.

Glitch had walked out 10 minutes later, breathing heavy, and told the Queen he would prefer to work without a team. Wyatt had peeked into their meeting room later, and seen the advisors and inventors limping out, moaning in pain.

"I should go tell Wyatt that I'll be busy," Glitch sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like it. "I'm sorry to take you away from Mr. Cain Ambrose. I wouldn't ask unless it was an emergency such as this." "Don't worry about it. I'm sure once I explain it to him, he'll understand," Glitch left the room, scuffling his feet.

He was swept into a tight hug, a familiar holster digging into his chest. "Wyatt?" "Glitch, I'm a grandpa," Cain said happily, practically spinning down the hall with Glitch still trapped in his arms. "Jeb's wife had a daughter. Marie Adora Cain. We're going to see her," Cain let Glitch down. "We?" Glitch felt guilt bubbling in his stomach. "Yeah. We. You, me, Wes. It'll be fun. What did the Queen want?"

Glitch leaned against the wall, inhaling deeply. "I can't go with you and Wes." "Why?" Cain's face fell. "Something has gone wrong with the O.Z. and the Queen needs me to find out. Now. I need to research this, spend time in my lab," Glitch explained quietly. "What do you mean by 'wrong'?" "I mean that I think that windstorm was just the beginning. And the Queen says she can feel the O.Z. fading. This could get really bad Wyatt."

Cain sighed, feeling let down. "Alright sweetheart. This is important so I'm not too disappointed. Wes and me will go though. A father son type thing. I'll teach him about camping and everything," Cain said thoughtfully. "Oh gods," Glitch groaned. He had an image of Wes coming back with Wyatt dressed just like him, even with a matching fedora. And going on about being outdoorsy. "However, don't think I'm leaving you with something to remember me by," Cain smirked at Glitch, who grinned in return. "I wouldn't let you Wyatt. You can count on that."

"So, does this make me a step grandfather type thing?" Glitch asked as he walked down the hall with Wyatt. "Something like that. I wish you could come with us. It won't be that much fun without you. I'll have to keep telling myself it's for the good of the O.Z. But we'll be gone about…two to two and a half weeks." "Yes well, go easy on Wes while you're out in the 'great outdoors'. Remember, he takes after me, he's a thinker not a hiker," Glitch said gently. Cain snorted, like his son would learn to appreciate the outdoors whether he wanted to or not.

The next few days kept Glitch and Wyatt apart except for mealtimes and when they collapsed into bed, exhausted and asleep within seconds. Glitch was in his lab, going over notes and trying to find a cause for the strange occurrences in the O.Z. Cain was overseeing preparations for his trip, making sure the horses were ready and they were both packed. The night before they left, he and Wes had a shouting match because Wes tried to pack three bags worth of books and his chemistry set.

"You'll be back soon?" Glitch asked softly. "Of course. And don't worry, I'll be nice to Wes," Cain pulled Glitch too him, planting a warm kiss on his lips. "I'll see you soon," he swung into the saddle and lead Wes down the path to the woods. Glitch watched them go sadly, already missing Wyatt.

"You ok Glitch?" DG asked quietly. "Yeah. I'll deal with it. I mean, we've been apart before. It's ok," he sighed, "I have to go to my lab."

DG, seeing Glitch was going to stave of his loneliness without Cain by staying in his lab, took it upon herself to ensure he ate. She cut a hole in his lab door, and installed a little flap, like a doggy door, so she could push a plate of food in at mealtimes. Which he appreciated, as he, for all intents and purposes, stayed in his lab every day.

Meanwhile, things were going fairly well for Cain and his younger son. Wes had eventually gotten over his anger at his father, and talked to him. In fact, he learned a lot about survival from him. He was a quick study in learning to fish, tack and catch food, and general camping, which resulted in an incredibly proud Wyatt Cain.

"Dad!" Jeb rushed out of his house to greet his father. "Jeb! Great to see you son," Cain embraced his son, who was now his height. When had his son grown up? He used to be so little, playing with his toy guns and horses.

"Hey Wes, how's things going?" Jeb ruffled his little brother's hair. "Good, dad taught me to catch a fish," Wes grinned. "Oh really? He did? Great, I remember when he taught me. He fell in the river," Jeb chuckled. "That damn fish jerked my line out of my hands," Cain protested.

"So where's Glitch?" Jeb asked. "Dad couldn't come. The Queen asked him to research something really important. I don't know what. But he really wanted to come," Wes said, proud of his advisor father. Jeb gave his father a look, questioning. Cain nodded, saying silently that he'd elaborate later. They hadn't quite told Wes yet, not wanting him to worry.

"So, would you like to see your granddaughter?" Jeb looked at his father. "Of course, lead the way," Cain followed his eldest son into the house, his younger son bouncing about at his heels. Jeb lead them up the stairs, to the bedroom where his wife lay on the bed, holding his daughter.

"Jeb, she's adorable," Cain said softly. Holly, Jeb's wife, smiled at her father-in-law. "Would you like to hold her?" "Can I?" Holly lifted the infant into Cain's arms. "Hey there Marie," he said, smiling down at her. She had the typical Cain blonde hair, but her eyes were a rich, warm brown, like her mother's.

"Hi Marie," Wes stood up on tiptoe to see her. "I'm your uncle Wes." He tickled under her chin, and she grabbed his finger, sucking on it. Jeb snorted at his younger brother, "Just be glad she doesn't have teeth," he said. "Yet," Wes rolled his eyes. He didn't like the thought of becoming his niece's teething ring.

Life was not going nearly as well for Glitch.

The inventor and advisor worked at all hours, falling asleep whenever he crashed, managing to drag himself to the sofa in the corner, cuddling into a blanket Wyatt often used when he slept there. It made him miss Wyatt more, it was warm, and soft, and smelled like Wyatt; the sharp smell of pine trees, the smoky smell of something cooking over a fire, and something warm and unidentifiable but that was still unmistakably Wyatt.

Glitch lost all sense of time as he did his research and experiments. None of the results were good. They in fact filled the former head case with a dawning sense of horror. Because he'd been right, and if it wasn't fixed soon, it meant doom for the O.Z.

Two and a half weeks passed quickly for Wyatt. He continued teaching Wes, instructing him on chopping firewood, and how to read the weather. He kept his son interested by telling him girls, and most especially princesses, loved a guy who could handle the wilderness and survive. By the end of their stay, Wes had added some muscles to his skinny frame, and actually tanned somewhat. He carried himself taller, almost swaggering. He couldn't wait to show off his new 'brain _and_ brawn' look to Wren.

The Palace was in their sights, and it was difficult to say who was more excited to be back, Wyatt or Wes. They nearly raced their horses back to the stables, Spot and Rex in a full out gallop. Father and son reached the stables and gathered their bags. "I'm going to see Wren, I'm sure she missed me, and wants to complain to me about how I never should have left," Wes said, trying to have some dignity befitting his sixteen years and not seem like an eager little kid in puppy love. "Sure son," Cain chuckled. "I'm going to find your father. Hopefully he didn't work himself too hard."

Cain crept up the stairs to Glitch's lab, wanting to surprise him. He had sorely missed his zipper head, and couldn't wait to have him back in his arms. "Glitch? I'm home sweetheart," he stood in the doorway. And was greeted with Glitch lying slumped on the desk, head buried in his arms.

"Glitch! Glitch what happened?" Cain rushed forward. Glitch sat up, looking blearily at Cain. "Wyatt? When did you get back?" he mumbled. "Just now. Are you ok?" "I'm…no, I'm not. It's terrible Wyatt. Worse that I thought," Glitch rubbed his eyes, which had deep purple circles around them. He was paler than normal, and his eyes looked hollow, and his hair was frizzy and snarled.

Cain led Glitch to sit on the sofa, and Glitch slumped boneless against him. "What did you find out?" Cain asked quietly, after Glitch had settled somewhat. "Do you remember my discovery, about how the Other Side, and the O.Z. are inversely related? Are inversely related?" "Yeah…" Cain said slowly, catching the glitch, and hoping it was just stress. "It's true. Very true. Something has gone wrong on the Other Side, and it's affecting this side. And it's causing the O.Z. to fade."

Glitch let his words sink in for Wyatt, expecting some sort of comfort, or reassurance. What he got was denial.

"That can't be Glitch. It just can't," Wyatt said emphatically. "Wyatt it is. I've gone over it and over it. I know it's terrible but…" "No. It just isn't possible. I mean, you've been wrong before, you must be now." "Thanks so much for the support Wyatt," Glitch snapped, standing up. "You know, I expecting some sort of denial, but not this. You think I like this?" Wyatt, instead of thinking things through reacted rashly. "I don't know! Maybe you do! You're always saying how things could go wrong, maybe this is just an excuse to say you're right!" Glitch yelled in frustration, "Get out of my lab Cain! Out, now! I've got to find out what caused this," he shoved Cain out the door and slammed it in his face.

Cain slumped against the wall outside the just slammed lab door. Guilt instantly washed over him. Glitch had called him Cain, which was a bad sign. But, he just couldn't be right. There was no way the O.Z. could be fading. Though he shouldn't have yelled, Glitch was exhausted to the point of a glitch, in a really fragile state from over working himself. He felt rather like he deserved what he got.

Glitch slid down the door he'd just slammed in his love's face. Sobs wracked through his frail body, making him shake. He sniffled and rubbed the tears from his face. Wyatt hadn't believed him, had yelled at him. But he was right, he _knew_ he was. And it scared him, scared him so much. He wanted Wyatt's arms around him now, telling him softly that it was all right, they would fix it. Instead he got disbelief and yelling. He curled up on the floor, without his blanket and cried himself into a fitful sleep.

That night, Cain lay awake alone in the big bed he shared with Glitch. His sweetheart was ignoring him, sleeping in his lab. He hadn't even been at dinner.

He'd gotten a somewhat frosty reception from DG and Raw, who had heard about the argument and didn't appreciate how he'd upset Glitch. They believed him. Even Wes did, but then again, he _did_ take after Glitch mostly, and was inclined to believe such things if he had the research to back it up. Cain was almost tempted to say Wes worshipped his inventor father, and strived to be like him. But even so, Wes was too busy regaling Wren with harrowing tales of survival to be angry.

He sighed, and rolled over, looking longingly at the spot where Glitch slept, and wished Glitch wasn't so stubborn, that he wasn't so stubborn, that they could just make up. But he didn't want to believe that something so awful as what Glitch had discovered could be true. The implications of such were too terrible to fathom.

Glitch tossed in his sleep, mumbling and whimpering. His nightmares had returned, brought on by fatigue. Only these were worse than ever. Wyatt flitted in and out of them, but he was mean, and yelled at him a lot. In one he even locked Glitch in the tin suit, and stood laughing at him, with Zero. Where Zero fit in, he had no idea, but Cain threw his head back, laughing and said 'As if I'd ever been seen with a lowly club dancer.' And the ground dissolved under the tin suit, and sent Glitch spiraling into space, his screams echoing back at him from the metal suit.

He woke up with a start, breaking out in a cold sweat, trying to catch his breath. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he wiped at them impatiently. He shook his head, and swung off the couch. He couldn't get back to sleep, but he was far too tired to continue his research. He figured a stroll around the gardens would help ease his mind, hopefully.

Wyatt leaned on his balcony, watching the moons move about the sky. They lit up the gardens down below, and a slim, pale figure wandering about the flowers. It was Glitch, munching on a cookie. He watched him scuffle about tiredly, sniffling and yawning. Cain debated calling out to him. He wasn't angry any more, but still upset. He shook his head, was he a Tin Man or wasn't he? Ok, yes, an _ex_-Tin Man, but still, he could handle making up with Glitch.

"Hey, sweetheart," he called down. Glitch startled and looked up. "Wyatt," he said stiffly, even though his heart was pounding at the sight of Wyatt. "Couldn't sleep?" "I could ask you the same thing Tin Man," Glitch gave him a ghost of a grin. "Maybe I was just looking out for convicts. It seems like it's my lucky night."

Unfortunately, Glitch wasn't up for teasing. "Please Wyatt. Not now, I'm only out here to clear my head and go back to my research. I…I had another nightmare," he said so softly Cain almost didn't hear. Before Glitch went back inside, Cain called to him to stop. "I'm sorry Glitch. I mean it. I didn't mean to yell. I just didn't want to believe it. But, if you're sure, and everyone else will believe you, then I will. Looking back, I guess you were right more often than you were wrong, even without half your brain. Come up here, come to bed, your bed, with me," he said sincerely.

Glitch bit his lip. That was tempting, really tempting. It would be nice to have those strong arms around him while he slept, to keep the nightmares at bay. "Can I bring my cookie?" he asked. "Darlin', you can bring a whole plate of cookies and a three tier cake if it gets you back in bed next to me where you belong," Cain grinned. "I'll be up in a minute," Glitch answered.

Cain was sprawled out on the bed when Glitch peeked his head around the door, smiling softly at him. Glitch tentatively returned the grin, stepping into the room. "Hey sweetheart," Cain murmured. "Wyatt," Glitch ran to him on shaky legs, and tumbled onto the mattress. Cain wrapped his arms protectively around him, worried at the fit of trembling that took him. "Glitch? What's wrong?" "I don't like this at all. I was terribly lonely in my lab, and then finding out what I did about the O.Z., and then we fought, and…this is nothing like what we've dealt with before. This isn't just eternal darkness, this is our world being erased from existence," Glitch pressed himself as close as he could to Wyatt.

Cain held Glitch, stroking his curls, murmuring soft words of comfort. "Don't worry about it darlin'. You've always come up with something. Just relax and let it come to you. Trust me, I won't let anything bad happen. The O.Z. isn't going to be erased from existence on this Tin Man's watch, and don't even say I'm an ex-Tin Man. Ok? Now try to get some sleep, you look like something a mobat hacked up." "Thanks Wyatt. You always know just how to compliment my appearance," Glitch yawned and snuggled closer to Wyatt. Wyatt snorted at that, pulling a blanket over them.

Glitch tried to sleep, but something Wyatt said tugged at his brain. _Mobat. _The Witch's little pets. The Witch. What if…it was possible he supposed. And she was, had been, no still was powerful and paranoid enough to pull it off. "I've got it!" "Got what?" Wyatt startled. "I think I know what's causing this!" Glitch said excitedly, "You gave me the idea Wyatt!" "I did?" "Yes. You're a genius!" "That's terrific sweetheart. You can work on it in the morning. You need some sleep now," Cain tightened his grip around Glitch just enough that he couldn't squirm out and dash off to his lab.

"You're so mean," Glitch muttered. "I'm doing this for your own good. You'll thank me in the morning when you don't have to take a bath in coffee just to be moderately human." "Unlike you Mr. Cain, every other day, who is a right beast until you have the usual vat and a half of blacker than black sludge you call coffee." "Just because I don't have a little coffee with my sugar…" "I have refined tastes." "From all the refined sugar in your coffee." "I thought I was supposed to be sleeping." "You are." "So I suggest we both do that Wyatt." "Good idea. G'night Glitch." "Good night Wyatt, and thanks, for finally believing me, and bringing me back where I belong." "Always sweetheart."

It only took Glitch half the next day to prove the idea he had. "So what exactly did I say that prompted this?" Cain asked, lounging on the sofa. "Mobats. The Witch. I think, no, I know now, that the Witch was afraid all the time of losing her power, so much so she sent part of herself, her essence if you will, to the other side, safely contained, but alive. All this time, it's been gaining power, lying dormant, waiting for the opportunity to arise once more. It has now, and that's what caused the O.Z. the start fading, because the Other Side and this side are related. I believe it's even worse on the Other Side, though it's not fading because that's where she's made her base. But it's become corrupted."

"What's kiddo going to say about this? It's where she was raised," Cain sat up, worried. "I don't know. But we have to tell the Queen. Come with me?" Glitch stood, dropping his goggles on the desk. "Sure," Cain got up, and followed him out to the throne room. Az, Raw, DG, and Blake were there, as well as Wes, Wren, Kalm, and Victoria.

"Ambrose, what have you found out?" the Queen sat forward, hardly betraying her worry. "Well, unfortunately, your Majesty, it's not good. The Witch, paranoid about losing her powers, sent a bit of her essence to the Other Side, where it lay dormant all this time. And has now arisen, and corrupted the Other Side. Which is causing this side to fade."

"Wait, the Other Side is corrupted?" DG asked, eyes wide. "I'm sorry DG but yes. It's a bad place to be right now. Very bad," Glitch nodded sadly.

"Well then, there's only one thing for it, as far as I can see," Lord Ahamo said suddenly. "What is it dad?" DG asked. "You lot will have to go over there and tech her a lesson once again, that when she's down, she should stay down."

_A/N: another sort of cliffhanger there. Sorry, but I do like them. Oh, and sorry it took so long updating this. My computer is in the nasty habit right now of crashing at inopportune moments. I hope all this made sense and whatnot. Could you maybe review? Please? I love reviews like Glitch loves apples and that blue eyed hunk of tight pants wearing man-candy know as Wyatt Cain._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: you'd think it being summer vacay, I'd be able to update more. But naturally, my family is all 'Oh lets do fun stuff in the sweltering heat! What larks!' and also I have to get a job or I'm forced to go to Kentucky to visit family. And I have to look at colleges. But you prolly don't wanna hear about that. So, let's get on with the story, of which I own nothing but the few OCs. Oh, and big mucho thanks to all who review. You're awesome_

"How come you didn't tell me?" Wes demanded for about the millionth time, watching as his parents packing. "We didn't want you to worry," Cain sighed, resisting the urge to snap at his son. He could have gotten a lot more done if Wes would accept that and leave.

"I wouldn't have worried. You could have told me. I'm not a kid anymore," Wes crossed his arms, glaring petulantly at them. "We know Wesley. But I wasn't even sure about this until earlier," Glitch thumbed through his notes, trying to determine what he might need when they got to the Other Side.

"Should I go pack then?" Glitch and Cain looked at their son. "What?" "Should I go pack?" "What makes you think you're coming?" "I'm not?" Wes looked distressed. "No. It'll be too dangerous, Wes," Cain finished packing his bag. "Then why're you going? Don't we have guards or heroes to do this sort of thing?" "Yes, and you're looking at them. Us, and DG, and Raw are used to this sort of thing," Glitch grinned slightly.

Wes wasn't amused though, and stormed off, muttering about how unfair it was that he couldn't go. He could help if they would let him. He found Wren in the library with Kalm and Victoria; all of them with identical sour looks on their faces. "Let me guess, you were just told you couldn't go either right?" Wes pulled up a chair next to Wren. "Yea," Victoria sighed. "It's completely unfair. I mean, true they aren't old, really, but they aren't young either, and could use our help, being magically, or with some invention, or healing." "And it's just the five of them," Wren added. "My parents, Wes's parents and Raw. We could tip the balance in their favor." "But no, we're too young," Kalm growled.

"I hope they're all right," DG said worriedly, looking out the window as she packed. The kids had moved outdoors, and were lying dejectedly on the grass under the shade of the trees. "They'll be fine. I mean, we raised them right. Now c'mon DG, we have to be ready to go soon," Blake gently lead her away from the window.

"You'll send word when you get there safely?" the Queen asked, frowning the slightest bit. "Of course mom," DG hugged her, then her father and Az. "Sweetie, cheer up. I know you want to come, but it's really not such an adventure. It will be trouble," she said to her daughter. "But I could help mummy," Wren persisted, a few tears welling in her eyes. She was worried, scared. They all were. What if they didn't make it back? "Don't worry Wren, I'll see to it we all get back," Cain said kindly to her.

"Where exactly are we going, and how are we getting there?" Glitch asked, shifting his bag on his shoulders. It was starting to dig in, and make his arms ache. "The second question is easier to answer. By travel storm of course," Lord Ahamo answered. "So where are we going dad?" DG asked. "Thought we'd leave that a surprise," he grinned at his daughter, who sighed, knowing her dad and his tricks. "Fine, fine, have your fun," she waved it off, lifting her bag.

"This isn't going to be painful is it?" Cain asked. The Tin Man had never traveled by travel storm. He preferred horses or good old fashioned walking, where he controlled where he went, and knew he was going to get there. "No, it doesn't hurt. Not even when you're being chased by Long Coats. Landing sometimes hurts though," DG said thoughtfully. "Thanks kid, I feel so much better," Cain grumbled. "Happy to be of help."

The Queen summoned the storm out in the gardens, where it wouldn't make such a mess. "We'll be back soon, hopefully," DG called. "Bye son!" Cain and Glitch waved, and Wes actually waved back. They watched as DG, Blake, Raw, Cain, and Glitch stepped into the storm and were swept away.

A loud, painful sounding thud reverberated in the air as the five crashed into the hard, unforgiving soil of the Other Side.

"Owwww!"

"Ok, whose hand is on my ass!"

"Sorry kiddo."

"Cain keep your hand on Glitch's ass, not mine."

"Someone's foot is on my hand!"

"My bad Glitch. But Raw is standing on my back."

They painfully untangled themselves, and slowly got to their feet, looking around at their surroundings. Which wasn't such a good idea.

The ground was nothing but dirt with a few sparse patches of half dead grass. It looked like it might once had supported a flourishing crop field. But now it was dead. The sky above was thick with clouds the color of steel and iron and tin, and thunder rumbled in the distance. Dotting the ground were broken bits of what appeared to be rusted farm machinery, half buried in the soil. And in the middle of it all, looking incredibly out of place in the wasteland was DG's farmhouse, where she'd grown up.

"It's my home. I lived here for 15 years," DG said softly. "Here?" Glitch said, his tone incredulous. "It looked nicer when I was living here. Do you…do you think the whole of this world is like this, a wasteland?" Her voice caught, showing how it upset her to see her home in such a state. "I'm inclined to think so," Blake softened the blow of his words by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, determined not to cry.

"So, should we go in? Your mother wants us to send word we reached here safely," Cain said, striding up to the house. He hated to be the one to sound cold and uncaring about DG's plight, but he knew standing outside mourning for dead soil wouldn't bring it back to live, and it wouldn't save the O.Z. "Yea, sure," the crown princess of the O.Z. shook herself out of her reverie, putting on a brave face. She felt at the top of the door for the key that was still there even after all the years, and opened the door.

For the second time, she caught her breath. It was exactly the same as it had been when she was a child, and she got the feeling her mother had seen to that, so they would have a safe place to use as a base.

"You can just drop your bags, I'll call mom," DG said, pulling a small, perfectly circular mirror from her pocket. Much like Raw could show memories of the past using a mirror, so could she use her mirror and a tiny bit of magic to contact her mother on the twin of the mirror she possessed.

""Mom?" "DG, you made it safely then?" "Well minus the hard landing and the getting tangled up, yea." Relief was evident in the Queen's expression and voice. "Mom, it's really bad here. It looks nothing like it did when I was raised here," almost to prove it, thunder boomed even closer to the house, seconds after they were blinded by lightning. "I know DG. But that's why you're there." "I know. Did you make it so the house was here?" "I did. It was your father's idea. He said it beat sleeping on the ground, and was a far sight safer." "True. Very true. Thank him for me, please? Are Wren, Wes, Kalm and 'Toria being good so far?" "Besides sulking, yes. Be safe DG. Contact us if you need anything," the Queen said. "I will mom. Don't worry. G'bye." The mirror went blank, and DG slipped it into her pocket.

"Alright, we've got plenty of room here. Blake and I will take my old room. Glitch, you and Wyatt can take my parents' room, and Raw, you can have the guest room. We'll go from there," DG picked up her bag and lead them upstairs to their rooms.

At once, Glitch set up a miniature lab on one side of the room. As he bustled around, Cain double-checked all of their belongings, making sure nothing had broken during their rather rough landing. "I'm going outside," Glitch called, a small bundle under his arms. "Wait a second zipper head," Cain snagged the back of his coat. "Why are you going out there?" Glitch gave him a pitying look. "Obviously Wyatt, to take samples and make notes on everything out there. Plus I might _never_ get a chance like _this_ again, _to examine the Other Side!_ It could be important for stopping the Witch!" Cain didn't see how knowing what the dirt was made of here could help stop a magical being, but he knew better than to argue.

Glitch stopped by the door, and glanced at Cain over his shoulder. "Besides Wyatt, you know you like it when I get dirty," he winked, and with a flirtatious grin that showed off his dimples, was out the door.

And dirty he did get. While DG, Blake, Raw and Cain were making sure the house was completely safe, and brainstorming ideas, Glitch was out wandering in a way that only he understood, making notes that would only make sense to some one fluent in head case inventor/advisor. Which was basically just himself and Wyatt.

"Sweet Gayle Glitch! Did you roll around in the soil?" Cain asked, looking at Glitch. His pale skin was covered in the soft reddish dirt, and it also speckled his hair. His dark curls were also sporting a few twigs twined in them, and one of his pants legs was covered up to the knee in dark red, clay like mud. However, he was grinning broadly.

"It was fantastic Wyatt. Really! I collected a lot of samples of soil, mud, bark from the few remaining trees…I have to bring them upstairs," he nearly galloped up before Cain stopped him. "Why're are you covered in mud and dirt though?" "Oh, that," it was hard to tell under the dirt, but Glitch was blushing. "Well, I may have gotten a little over excited, reaching for a bit of branch from a pine tree, and I fell out of the tree and rolled down a hill into the very stick clay, as you can see on my pants there," Glitch gestured to the clinging mud on his pants.

Cain sighed, as he was prone to do when Glitch acted like a complete head case. "I know, sweet heart, that you want to go look at all the interesting things you found, but right now, you need a bath, and some clean clothes. And we're making dinner, as it's getting late." Glitch pouted, "But Wyyyyaaattt, I really want toooo." "No buts Glitch. Go to the bathroom and get clean. You can look at them after dinner." Glitch stalked upstairs, muttering under his breath about bull headed Tin Men.

DG snickered, watching the pair. "Got to keep him in line, eh Wyatt?" she grinned. "It's a tough job, but someone has to do it, and I'm that someone," he shrugged. "It can't be that hard, can it?" "You have no idea kid."

Glitch slumped down on the couch with his plate in his lap, changed into a clean t-shirt and loose cotton pants. He was intent on ignoring Wyatt like he was forced to ignore his research. But something caught his eye.

"DG, what's this?"

"That's the television Glitch. Or TV as it's called." DG turned it on with the remote.

Glitch leapt up to examine it, and only quick thinking and reflexes on Cain's part saved Glitch's plate of food. The inventor looked around the whole TV, entranced by the moving picture, and the sound. "Why did I never invent anything like this? It would have been fantastic!" "I don't know. Why didn't you?" Cain teased him lightly. "How does it work? Can I look inside?" "No Glitch, not now. Maybe after we've saved the world…again," DG sighed, as Cain pulled Glitch back to the couch to eat and discover the wonders that HDTV had to offer.

The TV wasn't the only thing to capture Glitch's curious scientific eye.

"Hey it's my I-pod," DG said excitedly. "I-pod?" Glitch peered over her shoulder at the small pink flat rectangle with a screen and a white circle in the middle, with a thin white cord that split into two attached at one end. "What's an I-pod?" "It's this little thing, where you can store music, and listen to it whenever you want. It's awesome. I thought I'd lost it," she put in the headphones and listened to it, sitting down on the floor by Cain. "Can I listen?" Glitch asked. "Sure, here," DG handed him one of the headphones, and let him listen in.

"Oh, oh my," he flushed slightly, listening to 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy'. "You know," he said, glancing up at Wyatt, "I'm inclined to agree with that." "Glitch, get your mind out of the gutter, now," DG shoved him lightly. "What?" Cain leaned down; intent on finding out what was so funny. "Here," DG grinned deviously at Glitch, and handed Cain a headphone. He turned as red as Glitch, and stopped listening, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Oh but Wyatt you know that was funny!"

"Shouldn't we be figuring out how to stop the Witch, or finding out where she is, instead of listening to innuendo laced songs?"

"I'm going to agree with him on this. DG, maybe you should put the…umm…I-pod? Yea, I-pod away, and we can plan. We've been here a whole day now, and, we haven't exactly done anything," Blake trailed off, as they looked at him expectantly, like he was supposed to come up with the plan.

"Fine, fine," DG handed it to Glitch, with the threat that if he tried to pry it open and see how it worked, she'd lock him in the bathroom. He agreed reluctantly, and sat listening to it. Within about ten minutes, he had figured out all about how to work it. He just didn't know how the music got there in the first place. But he could always ask DG later.

"The only thing I can think of so far," DG said after an hour and a half of deliberation, "is a scouting mission. But it would have to be secret, and probably at night. That way, we can find out what exactly is going on in this world, and maybe find out where the Witch is, who her followers are, their plans, things like that." "That sounds good kid, but who's going to go on this little adventure?" Cain asked. "Well, clearly, I thought it would be you and me. I'm pretty much an expert on this place, and you can come and look menacing so no creeps try to mess with us."

"Sounds good to me," Raw agreed. "Me too," Blake added. Cain agreed a little reluctantly. All eyes turned to Glitch, who was listening to the music, eyes closed, a pleased smile on his face. He got the strangest feeling he was being watched, and opened his eyes suddenly. Everyone was looking at him. "Yes?"

"We just made huge plans Glitch, about what we're doing tomorrow, and you weren't even paying attention. Too busy listening to…what are you listening to?" Cain wondered if he should even bother asking. "Oh it's this catchy tune by some band called…Lustra, yea. The song's called 'Scotty Doesn't Know.'"

DG giggled, covering her mouth. Cain looked at her sharply. "I'd forgotten I'd put that on there. Are you really listening to the lyrics Glitch, or just the music itself?" "I didn't really listen that much," Glitch admitted, and listened in closer. Yet again, heat crept up his neck. "_Where_ do you find these songs DG?" This time, Cain figured it was wiser not to listen in.

Glitch was allowed to listen to the I-pod that night, until Cain tugged it out of his ears, with a bit too much force. "Ow! Wyatt! That was hardly necessary," he complained. "No, sweetheart, I think it was. You were paying too much attention to that little stick thing, than you were to me," Wyatt leaned over Glitch. "Well, aren't we selfish Tin Man?" Glitch smirked, and let the I-pod fall to the floor. "You complain if I don't pay attention to you, it's only fair I get to return the favor. Besides, I'm not gonna lose you to some piece of technology." "You never will Wyatt. Science and technology may be nice, but they aren't you," Glitch pulled Wyatt close to him, kissing him with all he had, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth, feeling the rumble of pleasure come rising up in Wyatt's chest.

He meant it too. Technology couldn't wrap him in warm muscled arms, couldn't nip at his bottom lip or look at him with that intense blue gaze from inches away, foreheads pressed together, while thrusting up into him and making him bite his lip not cry out and wake the others. Science wouldn't hold him afterwards in that blissful, sticky, sweaty, fuzzy embrace, and murmur sweet nothings into his ear until he fell asleep snuggled against a broad chest that was all his. In the battle for Glitch's heart, Wyatt Cain would always win, hands down.

Cain woke slowly, not used to there only being one sun filtering through the strange blinds to strike across his face. His muscles ached slightly as he sat up, in a way that only comes after good sex, and rode across his limbs like a silken bruise. Which he enjoyed, quite a lot. Except the head case that was the cause of it all wasn't curled up next to him where he belonged, and the lab was right next to him, so clearly he wasn't there.

A low, soft humming wound its way up the stairs to float around Wyatt. It was a perfect sound to complement the early morning, and it brought a slight smile to his face. That would be Glitch. True, he'd never heard him sing before, but he instinctively knew it was him. Besides, who else would be awake at this hour and be singing?

One of the first things DG had shown them was how to work the shower, and Cain was pleased that on his first try, he could get the spray to function without going everywhere and have it at an acceptable temperature. He showered quickly, and changed into a blue button up shirt, that coincidentally was the same shade as his eyes, and a pair of white pants that were, as typical, rather on the tight side. As he had hoped, the singing still filled the house, and he crept down stairs.

Glitch stood in the kitchen, still in his pajamas, peering into a small metal box with a cord, plugged into the wall. The pleasant smell of something cooking filled the room. But what was more intriguing was Glitch singing, slowly swaying to the sound.

'_Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to…Strawberry fields, nothing is real, and nothing to get hung about. Strawberry fields forever…'_

"You would be the one to sing about strawberries this early," Cain murmured in Glitch's ear, sneaking up behind him and making him squeak and jump. "Wyatt! Did you have to startle me? I didn't wake you did I?" "No, I was already awake when I heard you singing. I didn't know you sang so well," Cain sat down at the table. Glitch blushed, a pretty pink tinge to his cheeks. "Neither did I. But I figured out how to put DG's I-pod into that dock thing, and make it work, and I was listening, and the songs were so good, and before I knew it, I was singing along. Not too loud, I didn't want to wake everyone, but enough I could hear. She's got a lot by this one group, the Beatles, which I really like. That's who I was listening to when you walked in, their song 'Strawberry Fields.'"

Silence enveloped them, as the song ended, and Glitch turned it off. A sudden pop startled them both, and Glitch turned around. "What is that?" Cain asked. "Well, I was hungry when I woke up, but I wasn't too sure on most of this Other Side food. It's so different than at the Palace. But, being as smart as I am, I figured it out," Glitch said proudly. Cain grinned, letting his zipper head preen a bit. "Anyway, I found these, waffles, in what's sort of like my cold cabinet there," Glitch gestured to the big hulking thing. "And it said they should be cooked in the toaster, and it had a little picture, that looked like that," he now pointed to the toaster. "So, it made sense. Now I just need butter and syrup. Which I think are in the cold cabinet, and pantry."

His search was successful, and soon he was sitting down to eat, managing to cut the waffles into bite size pieces with the fork and knife Cain found him. Occasionally Cain would steal a bite as well, which was what he was doing when DG, Blake and Raw joined them.

"I thought I smelled waffles. Did you make them Glitch?" "I did. All by myself. I'm pretty happy with how they turned out," he answered. "Anyone else want some?" DG offered. Blake and Raw both agreed to it, and all five of them had a companionable breakfast. Until DG brought up their plans for the evening. It had seemed like a good idea, but now they realized it could turn very bad potentially.

"Well that's why we're going later this evening, so we have a better chance of hiding. It's not like we're going out there screaming 'Hey we're the sworn enemy of the one you're all following!' Seriously. We'll be perfectly safe," DG insisted. But then, it was her plan, and she wasn't one to give up, or back down. She would see it through. The others slowly agreed, and, pleased she'd gotten her way, DG spent the rest of the day teaching them about the Other Side, while they waited for darkness to fall.

_A/N: well, there you go. Chapter 8 done. Hopefully chapter 9 will be up soon. And, reviews are appreciated. Thanks_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I can't believe I'm almost at 10 chapters. Go me! Sorry, just a little bit of ego boosting there. Um…oh, I don't own any of the characters, except the few OC's, and the plot's mine, not the OZ (though they would be sweet if I did own it). So I'm making no money off this, which sucks, but whatever._

_P.S. I almost forgot to mention, the first bit takes place back in the OZ, in the Palace. Just so you know._

"Wrrreeeeennnn! I have an idea!" Wes skidded into the doorframe of Wren's room, landing on his stomach and sliding almost under her bed. Wren looked up from her book, which she'd been reading laying on her back on her bed. "Wes? Are you alright?" she looked under her bed at Wes. He climbed out from under her bed, brushing off his shirt.

"I'm great. I've thought of a fantastic idea," Wes bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Is that so? What is it?" Wren sat up, intrigued. "Well, I was in my lab," Wes started. "By which you mean your little chemistry set in your room right?" Wren teased lightly. "Yes, my chemistry set. Are you going to keep teasing me, or let me continue? This is awesome." "Fine, fine, continue Wessie," Wren batted her eyelashes at him.

Wes pulled a chair over, and sat down. "Ok, so, it's simple, but elegant. You've been learning to summon travel storms right?" "Yeah, so what…you're not thinking, you are aren't you? Wes, we can't!" "Excuse me? Little miss troublemaking princess saying we can't do something? I never thought I'd hear that," Wes said dramatically. "Shut up Wes," Wren leaned forward and smacked his forehead.

"Ouch! Brat. No, c'mon Wren. We could wait 'til everyone is asleep, sneak out, and be gone before they would notice." "I don't know. This isn't just sneaking out for snacks or stealing your dad's hat. This could land us in serious trouble." "At least think about it. Lemme know in about a week. In the mean time, I'm going to go over my plan, see if it will work," Wes got up, leaving her to think how much like his dad, her Uncle Glitch, he was.

* * *

_Back at DG's old farmhouse: _Dusk was slowly gathering, as well as an air of anxiety over those in the house. DG wasn't too worried about herself; she knew where she was, it had been her home for years. Sure it was quite different from when she'd been younger, but it was generally the same.

She was more worried about the others. They'd never been to the Other Side before. They had no idea how to act, what to say. DG knew Cain understood what he was doing, and would blend in as best he could, but Glitch and Blake were a bit…spontaneous. Raw, unfortunately, wouldn't be able to go outside much. But it's hard to hide someone who looks rather like a lion.

Cain shrugged into his coat, his holster already strapped on, his pistol primed and loaded. He didn't have any problems with going around the town. It was for the best actually, that he knew his way around, just in case. But Glitch practically reeked of fear and worry.

"But the chances of things going wrong are incredibly high Wyatt. I could list all the possibilities," Glitch insisted. "I know you could, and you probably would just to keep me here right?" Cain grinned at him. Glitch ducked his head sheepishly, and mumbled something that sounded like "that _was_ the idea." "I think I'll be fine head case. I'm just going to be muscle, and look menacing for DG. It's not like I'm going to rescue you from Zero, or sneak into the Tower to save the OZ again. Alright?" "Just be careful," Glitch urged. "I always am. I only get into trouble trying to save your ass," Cain chuckled, and pressed a kiss to Glitch's forehead.

"Ready to go?" DG asked, standing by the door. "Yeah, let's go," Cain made to move out the door, only to be held back. He sighed, hanging his head. "Glitch let me go. I'll be back in a few hours." He felt his coat slowly released, and followed DG. "Help yourselves to the food, you can go on the computer, watch TV, but Glitch, if I get back here to find that either the computer or the TV is in pieces, because you wanted to see how it worked, you're grounded," DG called over her shoulder as they left.

"I'm sooo bored," Glitch said after awhile, laying on the floor and looking up at the ceiling. "Me too," Blake answered. Raw murmured in agreement. "Do you want to check out that computer thing?" Glitch asked. "You don't mean take it apart do you? I really think DG would be angry if you did," Blake warned as he sat up. "No, I mean see what's on it. So we're not bored. Trust me, I know better than to go against what DG said," Glitch scrambled up from the floor and into the computer chair.

Blake and Raw peered over his shoulders, watching as he signed onto the Internet like DG had showed him. "What should we look up?" Glitch asked. "Try that. Favorites, see what's there," Blake suggested. Glitch carefully made the mouse move, and clicked under favorites. "What's YouTube," Raw asked. "I'm not sure, but I want to find out," Glitch clicked on the sight. "It's like TV, but on the computer," Blake mumbled wonderingly. This world never ceased to amaze him.

Through trial and error, they managed to view videos DG already had, and search some on their own. Some, like "Charlie the Unicorn" made them laugh even though they weren't too sure what was going on. Glitch was also able to look up the songs he'd heard on the I-pod. And others, they regretted clicking on, and promised to not speak of.

"I bet, if I had time, I could come up with something like this to work in the OZ," Glitch said to himself. He'd been saying much the same thing every now and again for hours. The other two had long since stopped listening to him ramble on to himself.

Blake and Raw had soon grown bored with the computer, and were perfecting the fine art of channel surfing. Each had a semi glazed look in their eyes, and was occasionally eating handfuls of popcorn or cookies. Glitch was staring in much the same fashion at the computer, typing in whatever came into his mind. And amazingly, much of it had results on the 'search engine', whatever that was.

The first hour into his searching, Glitch learned all about computers and the other technology of the Other Side, gaining and retaining all the information. When they returned to the Palace, he intended to see if he couldn't put together a computer, and a TV, and an I-pod. After that, he simply searched for fun, and to keep his mind off Wyatt and DG.

* * *

Cain looked critically around the town. He had the strong feeling that at one point it was a beautiful place, bright and friendly, rather like Milltown. It still seemed to retain some of its splendor, the buildings mostly intact. But that didn't cover the broken windows, or the cars crashed into lampposts, their engines burning, the flames throwing flickering shadows over the depressing scene. Every building was overgrown with half dead vines crawling over piles of broken bricks. The town seemed to be in perpetual gloom, the sky overhead nothing but dark, nearly black clouds. The air was thick with the smell of ozone carried by the wind, raising the hairs on the back of his and DG's necks.

DG stood perfectly still, frozen at what had become of her town. Before Cain could get her attention, she shook her head, snapping out of her reverie. "Let's go, before it gets too much later," she strode down the hill, into the town, Cain at her heels. "You alright princess?" he asked as they wandered, sticking close to the shadows and doing their best to appear inconspicuous. "Yea, I'm fine. I'm upset, but I figure, why worry myself about it? It just keeps me from sticking to what we're doing. And I'll have plenty of time to be angry when we finally find the Witch and take her down."

People littered the streets, dressed in scraps of clothes, leather, whatever could be found. They leaned against buildings, lounged on street corners, or lay atop broken cars. DG fought the urge to cover her ears to shut out the whimpering, screaming, begging, the greasy laughter that seemed to crawl across her skin and make her wish for a shower. Coarse voices called out to her, making crude, lewd comments that had both her and Cain clenching their fists not to punch them in the face. It wouldn't do to start a bench-clearing brawl their first day in. That night was supposed to be about being incognito.

DG slipped her arm around Cain's, leaning into him slightly. He glanced at her, surprised. "What's up kiddo?" "It's just…hard to see this place in this state. So far we haven't found out anything, just that this world is nothing but corruption. We don't know where the Witch is or if she's even here," DG shook her head angrily; despair starting to rear its ugly head. "She has to be here, your mother wouldn't send us here if she wasn't around here," Cain said reassuringly. "Ok, yea, good point, but still. What if we can't find her? What if…look at that," she pointing suddenly.

Cain followed her gaze, and saw a short building that was in near perfect shape. There was a line of people leading up to the door, kept in order by a black velvet rope. A huge guy with bulging muscles let people in. Above it all, looming overhead and lighting the crowd, was a flashing red neon sign reading _The Realm._

"You don't think," DG started. "The Realm of the Unwanted. Has to be," Cain nodded in agreement. "Should we check it out?" he asked. "Not yet, I'd rather we have Blake and Glitch. They're probably worried enough as it is. I say we start back. Once we talk to them back at the house, we can make plans to check out _The Realm._"

* * *

Glitch rubbed his eyes tiredly. He'd been at the computer so long, the words were starting to blur. He'd found a website with multitudes of stories written by different people, all based on their favorite books, or movies, or shows. He assumed movies were like on TV, just longer. Blake and Raw were asleep on the sofa, the TV still on, showing a bunch of what appeared to be four over large turtles fighting someone in a really pointy costume, with their father, who was a larger than normal rat. It was entertaining, to say the least, and he kept it on to watch until Wyatt and DG returned. They'd been out hours now, and he wondered if they'd found anything useful. Glitch yawned widely, his eyes drooping shut. Before he knew it, he was curled up on the floor, sleeping.

"Doesn't look like they made a mess," Cain observed as the house came within sight. "They still could've destroyed the inside," DG added. "Good point."

The inside however, was relatively clean. DG looked over the couch to see the boys sleeping in front of the TV. Cain sighed, and scooped Glitch up. "The sad thing is, I've picked _him_ up like this and put him to bed more times that I have Wes. Wes always managed to get himself into bed, even when he was little." "It wasn't always his bed, though that didn't matter did it? As long as he got into bed," DG laughed softly, recalling how many times they'd find Wes and Wren, when they were about five, curled up next to each other on the play room floor, or in Wren's room.

"I'm just going to leave him here for the night," DG kissed the top of Blake's head. "Yea, I can't exactly see you picking him up kid. He's a lot bigger than you, and I won't carry him. I'll have enough trouble with this one," Cain struggled to hold Glitch as his head case mumbled and shifted, nearly tumbling out of his arms. "Fair enough. G'night Cain. We'll tell them all in the morning about what we found out," DG answered. "Sure. Night DG."

Glitch heard a loud thud, just as a jolt of pain shot through his elbow. "Ouch! What the heck was that?" his eyes flew open. "Sorry Glitch," Wyatt looked down at him. "I was trying to carry you up the stairs and you moved and I almost fell into the wall." "Oh. When did you get back?" Glitch rubbed his elbow, wincing. "A few minutes ago. You three were asleep in the living room." "I don't know when Blake and Raw fell asleep, but I think I've only been out a half hour maybe. Did you find out anything good?" Glitch asked as Wyatt set him down on the bed and pulled his coat off.

"For a while there, it looked like all we were going to find was broken buildings and people with little or no morals left. Then DG saw what looked like a club. A club with a very interesting name. _The Realm,"_ Cain tossed his coat aside and placed his hat on the desk. "Like the Realm of the Unwanted," Glitch said excitedly, catching on quickly. "Exactly. Kid's going to explain it all in the morning. As usual, I think she has some vague sort of plan."

DG did indeed have a vague conception of a plan. She laid it out for her friends the following morning over a breakfast of pop-tarts and coffee.

"Alright, so, we've gathered that _The Realm_ is the local hot spot. A dance club I think. The simplest thing I can think of is to check it out for a few nights, find out who goes there, who's the owner, things like that. What do you guys think?" she leaned forward, hands splayed palm down on the table.

"I think it's a good idea myself," Glitch offered, nibbling on his double fudge pop tart and taking a gulp of coffee. Cain glanced out of the corner of his eye at him, surprised. He had thought that maybe Glitch wouldn't want to. It was a dance club, and knowing what he did of Glitch's history with them, he didn't think he'd want anything to do with them again. But before he could say anything about it, DG was taking over once more.

"So, does everyone agree then? We check it out?" Blake and Raw nodded. "Cain?" "Hmm? Oh, yeah. That's fine," Cain murmured. "Great! I'll be right back," DG left her breakfast cooling on the table and ran upstairs to her room.

She came back a few minutes later with a long flexible strip of yellow plastic that was marked in regular intervals. "DG, what's that?" Blake asked. "It's a measuring tape. If we're going to the club, we need club clothes. Ergo, I have to measure you guys so I know what sizes to get when I go out to buy clothes. Duh," DG unrolled the measuring tape. Blake, Cain, and Glitch stared at one another and then back at DG, suddenly wary. "You've got to measure us?" Raw grinned wickedly at them behind their backs, very glad that he wasn't going suddenly.

"Hey! Princess! Watch the hands!"

"DG that is just a little close and personal!"

"Glitch! Stop squirming!"

"Th-that tickles! Knock it off!"

"Do you really need to measure everywhere?"

"Yes I do. Now hold still damn it."

Finally, after much trouble and having to expend a bit of magic to hold them still, DG had gotten their measurements down. Glitch and Cain sat sulkily on the couches, feeling somewhat violated. Blake hadn't had too big an issue, seeing as she was his wife. But he knew better than to laugh at the sulky pair.

"Alright, Blake and I will be back in a few hours. Try not to make a mess of the house please," DG called as she and Blake left. She led him out to the garage where she had always kept her motorcycle, hoping that maybe it was still there. Amazingly it still was, and, thinking once more that her mother had done that, she swung astride it, Blake tentatively getting on behind and hanging onto her.

Cain flipped through channels on the TV, not really watching, just trying to stave off boredom. He rarely sat around relaxing; he was more a man of action. "Wyatt, will you just pick something to watch? I'm getting dizzy from the channels passing so fast," Glitch whined. "There's nothing to watch anyway," Cain retorted. "Its all stupid shows anyway, people talking about their problems or children's shows." Glitch glared at him.

Raw glanced over from the kitchen, nostrils flaring. He'd been finishing his second pack of pop tarts and sensed that Glitch was about to do something really stupid. He just hoped they didn't drag him into it.

Glitch waited until Wyatt relaxed his grip on the remote and snatched it out of his hand. Triumphantly, he put it on a show identified as _Myth Busters_. It was a rather good show; the two hosts were kind of like him. And as quickly as he'd changed the channel, it was changed somewhere else, some sports show. "Wyatt!" "You started it sweetheart," Cain retorted.

Growling low in his throat, Glitch lunged for the remote. Channels flicked by as he and Cain wrestled for control of the TV, tumbling off the couch to the floor. Raw rolled his eyes, knowing it was inevitable, and how it would end.

"Give me back the remote!" Cain ordered, struggling to push Glitch off him.

"No! I want it!" Glitch yelped.

"I had it first!"

"You don't know how to work it right!"

"And you do?"

"I do, now give it over or I'll…"

"You'll what sweetheart?" Cain asked, smirking. "I'll steal your hat!" Glitch grabbed Wyatt's favorite fashion accessory and leapt to his feet. "You'd do well to give it back," Cain said, his voice low and soft. "Nope, it's mine now," Glitch dodged away from Cain and up the stairs. He heard Cain thundering to his feet and giving chase.

Raw shook his head. They could be so incredible childish. But it was endearing, if he was honest with himself. He just wished they'd be a little quieter about it. The ceiling above him was all but shuddering as they ran about.

"That was a big mistake," Cain yelled as Glitch skidded into the room they shared. "Oh was it?" Glitch grinned. He braced himself against the far wall, and as Cain stalked in, he shoved himself away. He dropped to his stomach as he slid across the hardwood floor and skated between Cain's legs and into the hall way once again. Laughing at the look on Cain's face he ran off again.

Shocking as it was to suddenly have his head case slide past him in such a manner, it didn't stun Cain for long. He snatched for the edge of Glitch's shirt as he made a bid for escape, and sent Glitch tumbling head over heels into DG's room. He ended up on his back under her bed. A slew of what looked like books but different slid out.

Ignoring the strange books and Glitch muttering under his breath, Cain picked up his hat and put it back where it belonged. I.e., on his head. Glitch crawled out from under the bed, wincing in pain. His eyes fell on the books. "_Cosmopolitan?_ What's this?" "I don't know," Cain sat down and picked one up, thumbing through it. "Let's bring them downstairs, we can get comfortable on the couch to read," Glitch suggested, gathering a few of them in his arms. Cain agreed, and picked up the ones Glitch missed.

DG and Blake returned later, laden down with bags bulging with clothes and other things DG had thought they might need. Blake nearly fell into her when she stopped in the entryway, almost shocked at what she saw. Raw, Glitch, and Cain were absorbed in reading _Cosmo_. Glitch was sprawled on his stomach on the floor, taking a quiz. He looked up, grinning at them with a pen tucked behind his ear. "What did you guys get?"

"Where'd you three get those?" DG asked, setting the bags down and letting Blake enter the room all the way. "Well, I may have stolen Wyatt's hat, and he chased me. And I fell into your room, and found your books," Glitch explained. "They're not books. They're magazines. Full of quizzes, and advertisements, and articles." Cain snorted, "Like this one. _Ten Moves to Spice Up Your Sex Life._ Sort of ridiculous if you ask me." He shook his head and turned the page. "Really?" Glitch sounded intrigued at the article. DG smacked herself in the forehead, vowing to never leave them alone again unless her _Cosmos _were hidden away.

"Anyway, what did you get for club wear?" Glitch asked, setting down the magazine. "Let's see, this is your bag Glitch," DG handed him a large plastic black bag. "Go ahead and try it on, since I'm thinking we'll go out to the club tomorrow." "Ok," Glitch clutched his bag and ran upstairs.

"This one's yours Wyatt," DG tossed him his bag. He pulled the clothes out. They weren't so bad. Dark blue jeans with a bit of fraying here and there, and a silk shirt that just happened to match his eyes. "I figured you wouldn't wanna dress up too much," DG grinned. "Good thinking. No, I'm not one for costumes kid," he agreed. "Wait until you see Glitch's though. I bet he's going to love it." They heard an excited yell. "Scratch that, I _know_ he's going to love it."

Cain's eyes widened as Glitch sauntered downstairs. The shiny black leather pants looked practically poured on, the way they clung to Glitch's legs, riding almost dangerously low on his hips. He forced himself to look from the waist up. Glitch wore a black shirt full of little holes, which DG identified as fishnet. His pale skin seemed to gleam from under the shirt. A silver studded black collar was wrapped around his neck, and a belt to match graced his hips, more decoration than actually to hold his pants up. He moved gracefully in the outfit, despite the heavy black boots laced up to his knees.

"Wyatt? You ok? D'you like it?" Glitch asked, suddenly a little self-conscious. Wyatt hadn't said anything yet, and was just staring at him, eyes glazed and jaw slightly slack. Snickering, DG leaned over and flicked Cain in the ear. "Ow! What was that for?" "You were starting to worry Glitch. You haven't told him how he looks yet," DG explained. Cain licked his lips, his throat dry. "He looks…almost too good to be real." Glitch beamed and plopped himself onto Cain's lap. A loud squeaking echoed in the room. "Those were the pants, honest," he said, blushing slightly. "You'll just have to break them in, they'll loosen up eventually," DG told him.

Cain groaned softly. He was never getting Glitch out of those pants now.

_A/N: next chapter, our heroes go to the club. And we find out what Wes and Wren's plans are. Also, I don't own Cosmo or Charlie the Unicorn, or TMNT or anything like that. Oh, and it was Fanfic that Glitch found, the site with all the stories. I couldn't reisist. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: chapter 10! Whoo! And 7 reviews! Double whoo! Thanks to all who reviewed, and all who may review in the future. As is typical, I don't own anything but the plot and a few OC's. Both are the product of my mind. I'm not making any cash off this. I may wish I was, but I'm sadly not. I still like writing it though._

DG spent hours the next day preparing them all to hit the clubs. She first helped out Blake, straightening out his clinging t-shirt and jeans, brushing his long copper hair into a loose ponytail. Cain had himself under control, not adding anything other than the shirt, pants and shoes. Glitch however, was getting into the act, letting DG line his eyes with heavy black eyeliner, and brush his hair so the curls, while still a bit on the messy side, looked better, framing his thin face. She even talked him into painting his nails black, saying it went along with the outfit.

Cain was having a _tiny_ bit of trouble keeping his gaze off Glitch. If he'd thought his outfit was hot before, when he was all done up and his hair brushed, it was near nosebleed worthy now. He surreptitiously checked that he wasn't bleeding from his nose before forcibly turning his attention to DG, who was taking charge.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked, adjusting her sparkly dark blue tank top, which gave a good view of her flat stomach before her ripped up jeans riding low on her hips. "Yeah, I think so Deege," Blake nodded excitedly. "Are you going to be ok for the night Raw?" Glitch asked his friend, concerned. "Raw will be fine. I have food, TV, books," the viewer waved him off. "Alright. See you later Raw," DG lead them out the front door.

Cain watched Glitch walking confidently along, yet again swaying slightly to his own music. He couldn't help a little twinge of worry about how his zipper head was going to deal with being in a club once more, after the time he'd been forced to work in one when he first had half his brain removed.

"Hey Glitch?" "Yeah Wyatt?" "Are you…ok with us all going to a club?" Glitch glanced up at Wyatt, and saw how his pretty blue eyes swam with concern. "Of course I am. I'm really excited, I love dancing," he said, shrugging. Wyatt still looked worried. "Wyatt, just because I've had some bad experiences with something doesn't mean I stop loving it. Look at you," Glitch grinned at him, his eyes lit up in the dark with mischievous laughter. Wyatt sighed, unable to stay worried in the face of Glitch's wide-eyed optimism. Then, "Hey! Bad experiences? With me? Glitch what're you talking about?!" Glitch twirled away, laughing, leaving Cain to chase after him.

A line of people wound its way down the semi-crumbling sidewalk, and _The Realm_ had just barely opened. "Must be really popular then," DG observed cynically. "I'd say so. Can we go in now?" Glitch asked, fighting the urge to rush down into the line of people. Cain noticed this, and caught a hold of the back of Glitch's belt to keep him still. "Down head case," he chuckled. Glitch batted his hands away, scowling slightly at him. "I'm not a dog Wyatt." "Oh yeah?" Cain snagged Glitch's belt again. "Heel." He kept Glitch by his side as they walked down the hill to the club, much to Glitch's annoyance.

He forgot all annoyance at the ex-Tin Man as they joined the line. They were bathed in the red light of the sign over head, and his body thrummed in time to the deep bass beat of the music inside. It was enough to almost make him forget the reason they were there; as if he could get lost in the music and all the bad things that were happening would go away.

Cain watched how Glitch's face lit up with enchantment as he took in the club. The look on his face was like Christmas had come early and he'd gotten everything he'd asked for. All just over some music and flashing lights. It was endearingly funny really. They moved through the line as it shuffled closer to the door. He was afraid the 'bouncer' as DG called him would recognize them, that the Witch would have told them to be on guard. Luckily, the bouncer was a few apples short of a bushel and wasn't paying attention. They got in with no problem.

At once sound and lights assaulted the small group. It was like the bass took control of their heartbeats and wouldn't let them breath properly. They had to either embrace it or be swept away. Glitch naturally threw himself headlong into it, letting himself move to the beat. "C'mon Wyatt," he tugged on Cain's arm. "No, I'll just sit," Cain backed up, only to find himself nearly pressed against Blake's chest. "No, Cain, you're gonna come out on the dance floor with us all," Blake said. "Alright, alright," Cain let Glitch take his hand and lead him out to the dance floor.

"Wyatt, you can't just stand there all stiffly like that," Glitch gyrated in front of Cain. "I can if I want. I'd rather be sitting down anyway," Cain had to nearly yell to make sure Glitch heard him. "Why can't you loosen up, like Blake and DG," Glitch giggled, glancing at the princess, who was pressed close to her prince, dipping low as they danced. "You cannot seriously expect me to dance like _that_," Cain gave him a look. "Well, maybe not like that, but seriously, dance, that's what we're here for." Glitch wouldn't let Cain just stand there, and grabbed his shoulders, making him move in time to the music.

"There you go Wyatt," DG called, watching as Glitch somehow got the blonde to start dancing. She suspected the inventor used his puppy eyes. That was the only way she could see Cain deciding to dance. He would never admit it, but he was wrapped around Glitch's finger, and was also a sucker for the big brown puppy eyes paired with trembling lower lip.

Glitch pressed himself up against Cain, pleasantly surprised when his lover anchored his hands on his slim waist, sliding down his leather-encased hips. The inventor was having the best time, and it wasn't just being able to temporarily throw away all his propriety, his manners, things that he had to have a care about in the Palace. It wasn't wrapping himself around Wyatt, their hips shifting together in time to the music, though that was rather nice. No, it was that no one gave them an odd, unfriendly look as they danced. No one called them freaks. No one cared, and it was the best feeling in the world for Glitch right then.

How much time passed none of them was certain of. But eventually, DG beckoned them to a booth against the wall, where they could catch their breaths and keep an eye on the people around. "That was awesome. Nice dancing there Wyatt," DG swiped her hand across her forehead. "Yeah? Well, had a good partner," Cain nodded at Glitch, who blushed, sitting next to him. "That was really, really fun," Glitch panted. "I'm actually kinda thirsty. Anyone else?" Cain, Blake, and DG were also parched. "C'mon then Wyatt. We'll get the drinks," Glitch stood, and Cain followed, wanting to keep an eye on his scatter-brained sweetheart more than just because Glitch told him to. Honest.

Cain watched, mildly amazed as Glitch handled getting the drinks with no problems whatsoever. As he said, it was just like in the OZ. The drinks were even similar enough that he knew what to order. Glitch wound his way through the crowds, a drink in each hand. Cain trailed after him, enjoying the back view Glitch so readily offered. In fact, he figured that it was how Glitch must feel, walking behind him. Until a large calloused hand blocked his view with a resounding slap.

Glitch stiffened, clenching his jaw as the unfamiliar hand smacked his ass. He could ignore it, it didn't hurt that bad. He'd had enough of it in the clubs in the OZ. It was something he'd learned to live with. Unfortunately, Cain didn't agree with that. Calmly, without saying a word, the ex-Tin Man set the drinks down. Glitch sat down, and sipped his drink, wincing as he heard the growled out threats and the meaty thuds and whimpering. Cain returned to his seat and calmly took a swig of his drink.

"What the hell was that?" DG asked, eyes widening at the faint bruises spreading across Cain's knuckles. "Well, I was enjoying the back view of Glitch, when some bastard decided to smack his ass. Uninvited I might add. So I had to teach him some manners. The hard way," Cain smirked. "Nice Wyatt. Very nice," Blake grinned. "I was planning on just ignoring it you know," Glitch leaned his head on Cain's shoulder. "But then he would've tried it again, and gotten even more obnoxious. This way, he knows to leave well enough alone, and that if he tries it again, I'll beat him into an even bloodier pulp than I just did." Glitch just rolled his eyes, though was secretly pleased that Wyatt was looking out for him, and took offense that someone would dare lay a hand on him.

"I haven't seen anything of interest, have you?" DG asked, finishing her drink. "Nope," Blake shook his head, his ponytail swishing back and forth. "Ditto," Glitch added, while murmured "No." "Then I think we should head back. We've been out for hours. We can come back in a few days, or scope it out during the day. We've still got some time left," she got to her feet and slid out of the booth. The three men followed, each more than a little dejected at the lack of clues.

Glitch leaned sleepily against Cain, yawning widely. Despite waves of exhaustion crashing in on him, he was still thinking and planning. He wished there was something he could do to help, someway he could find clues. But every time he tried to formulate any manner of plan, his thoughts drifted back to the club and the dancing, of the music twining around him and Wyatt, binding them together, of Wyatt's breath warm on the back of his neck. It was like he was drugged, and stumbled back to DG's house in a fog, unable to think clearly. Cain was forced to carry him up to bed, unconcerned, chalking Glitch's tiredness to over excitement from the club.

What was odd was that he felt perfectly fine the next morning. He could think clearly, and didn't feel at all tired. He couldn't recall if he dreamt or not though, which wasn't particularly strange in and of itself. He couldn't always remember his dreams, so none of them worried. The other three though had only felt a tenth of what Glitch had, only slightly tired, and not feeling as though they were walking in a thick haze.

"So, what do we do now?" Blake asked, gulping down half his coffee. "I don't really know Blakey. I'm at a loss. _The Realm _was the only lead we found. And last night was a dud," DG slumped at the kitchen table. "Couldn't find anything?" Raw asked softly. "Nope. We did have fun though," Glitch grinned cheekily at the others. "Yeah, _some_ of us had a little _too much_ fun, and had to be dragged up to their beds," Cain arched an eyebrow at Glitch, who had the good grace to look sheepish.

"True, we did have a bit of fun, but still, that isn't exactly why we're here Glitch," DG reprimanded gently. "I know, but it was like I couldn't help myself. It was almost like nothing else mattered but the dancing and the music and the lights," Glitch sighed dreamily. Cain frowned at that. "Maybe, if we go a next time, you should stay here sweetheart," he suggested. "What?! Why?" "I don't like how just being there totally threw you off like that. It smacks of something bad." "That's not fair Wyatt. I was just enjoying myself," Glitch sulked. "Yeah, and you said yourself, it was like you forgot why we're here." "Oh fine! I'll stay here next time, and sit in my lab like a good little inventor," Glitch snapped and stalked outside.

Silence filled the kitchen after the echoes of Glitch slamming the door had faded. Cain rubbed his temples, sighing. He felt bad, he hated making Glitch upset like that. But he was only looking out for him, really. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "Wyatt, I have no idea. I know you want Glitch to be safe, and you don't want anything to happen to him, but in all honesty, you gotta let him breath. It's not good to hover over him like you're doing," DG said gently. Cain let his head drop, "I do know that. But, I guess ever since the whole thing with Zero way back, I've been over protective. We've argued a lot more than before recently, haven't we?" "Just a bit," Blake answered. "Let me tell you, it's not been much fun." "Sorry," Cain muttered. "Don't apologize to us. Apologize to Glitch," Raw advised. "He's not far outside."

Cain took the advice and wandered outside. He didn't immediately see Glitch. It seemed like the yard was empty. Until he spotted a pair of long skinny legs dangling out of the big tree a few paces off.

"Glitch," he called up. "What? Am I not allowed to sit out and enjoy the day without an armed escort now?" Glitch asked icily. Cain winced, knowing he deserved that one. "You're allowed to pretty much do whatever you want sweetheart. I just wanted to apologize." "Is that so?" Glitch glanced down, not quite glaring but not giving Cain a friendly look either. "It is," Cain said. "And who says I want to accept your apology cowboy?" Said cowboy grinned wickedly, and tugged on the inventor's pants leg with a sharp jerk. With a startled yelp, Glitch fell out of the tree into Cain's waiting arms.

"That was a dirty trick Wyatt," Glitch crossed his arms, pouting. "Seems like it was, yeah," Cain leaned back against the tree, keeping them hidden by the broad trunk from anyone inside who might want to spy. "Yes, and another thing, I've now got bits of bark and lichen in my hair, and my shirt, and even my pants," Glitch nearly started a rant, until Cain cut him off by capturing his lips in a heated kiss, by far the most effective way of shutting him up.

Glitch finally pulled away when oxygen was becoming an issue, and cuddled up against Cain's chest, panting. "You're playing very, very dirty Wyatt. Not the best way to get someone to accept an apology." "And what would be the best way, since you seem to have all the answers?" Cain smirked down at Glitch. "Carrying me inside and getting me a dish of strawberries, cherries and apples with chocolate sauce." "Not asking for much are you?" Cain muttered, going inside anyway. "Hey, I've seen all that in the fridge thing. Besides, I'll take your apology then," Glitch said sweetly. "You are definitely something else head case, that's all I can say."

Even though they had made up, and the argument was over, Glitch still thought of how he could help out his friends. DG was right in that the only lead they had was _The Realm_. If he could just get there once more, preferably on his own, maybe he could find out some information. He had plenty of experience working places like that. And he would prove to Wyatt that he knew what he was doing, and had no problems being there. All he had to do was plan on when he would go. Oh, and not tell any of them.

* * *

_The OZ. More specifically, the Palace in the library:_ "Sooooo…Wren," Wes leaned over the princess's book suddenly, startling her. "Wes! Sweet Gayle, don't do that," she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry. But I was just wondering if you'd made up your mind about sneaking off to the Other Side?" Wes pulled up a chair.

Wren idly twirled her braid in her hands. "I don't know Wes, I still think we could get into a lot of trouble for this," she said nervously. "Yeah, and what if our parents and Raw are in trouble now, and we could help them?" her boyfriend countered with. It was a surprisingly good point. "Oh alright. But if we get into huge trouble, I'm blaming you," she sighed.

"What're you blaming him for?" Victoria and Kalm stood behind the pair. Both ducked their heads and looked up at them, trying not to appear guilty. "N-nothing," Wes stammered. Kalm raised his eyebrows, looking disbelieving. "Oh really?" "Really," Wren added. "You two, I think we've known you long enough to know when you're lying. Plus we heard your conversation," 'Toria grinned. The guilty couple gulped. "You did?" Wes gasped. "Yeah. When do we leave?"

Wren and Wes gaped. "You want to come too?" "Of course. Besides, we know what you're up to. And it's a rather good plan. It would be a shame if it went to waste because the Queen and Lord Ahamo found out," Kalm suggested breezily. "Oh…they're good," Wren said, awestruck. "Fine, you can come along. But we all share in the blame if we get caught," Wes warned. "Whatever you say Wes," Wren waved his warning off. "So when are we doing this?" Kalm and Victoria sat across from Wes and Wren so they could whisper and plan. "Well, how sure are you of being able to do this Wren?" Wes asked. "I've been practicing being able to summon travel storms with Auntie Az for quite some time now. I think I can do it," Wren said a tad smugly. "So, what do you guys think of tomorrow night? We can pack the essentials tonight and leave," Wes suggested. The other three agreed readily. "Just be ready to go. I'll come get you when both moons are at the highest."

* * *

_Back on the Other Side, approximately a week after the first night at the club: _If Glitch knew what the academy awards were or what an Emmy was, he would have given himself one for his performance during the week that followed their first visit to the club. It had been difficult to not betray his plan, especially around Raw, who could sense anything. But he'd done it. The time to sneak out had come.

A sliver of moonlight fell over Wyatt, sleeping soundly curled up on his side. Glitch bit his lip nervously. He felt a little guilty about sneaking out without telling any of them, particularly Wyatt. But he had to; he had to prove to them what he was capable of. He changed silently into his club clothes, carefully lining his eyes like DG had showed him. And just as silently, he crept out of the room and down the stairs, taking care to make sure they didn't creak. The door shushed closed, barely making a sound.

Glitch spared the house one more glance before he ran down the hill to _The Realm_.

_A/N: sorry it was so short, but that just felt like the end of this chapter. I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter right. The next one will be long, I swear._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: as promised, this chapter will be longer than the last. I mean, I did get positive reviews for the last chapter, which was cool, but I wasn't entirely happy with it. I just couldn't make it work. But I'm gonna take more time on this one, make it good. Nothing's mine either, it's all owned by some big company that won't sell to me unfortunately._

_An hour past midnight at the Palace in the OZ_: "C'mon, hurry up!" Wes hissed, beckoning for Kalm and Victoria. "Oh shut it! We're coming," Kalm dashed out of his room, shouldering his small bag. 'Toria followed, pulling the door closed silently.

The group of four almost grown-ups tiptoed down the hall, not speaking, sticking to the thick shadows along the stony walls. Wes took the lead, Wren behind him, Kalm and Victoria bringing up the rear. They slipped down the stairs into the courtyard. The flowers and small fountains were awash in light from the two moons, painted silver and white, almost glowing.

"It's so pretty," Wren sighed softly. "Yea, beautiful," Wes murmured distractedly. He was busy making sure no one was coming, that the courtyard was really empty. "Do you think it's this pretty on the Other Side?" she asked. "I doubt it. You heard Glitch, it's all corrupted," Kalm said sadly. He hated to dash her hopes like that, but it would be better than them being torn up when they reached their destination.

"Ok, the coast is clear. Princess, would you care to do the honors?" Wes looked to Wren, who was gazing at the roses longingly. She didn't answer him. "Wrennie?" Still no response. Wes sighed and pulled his pocketknife from his pocket. Jeb had given it to him for his tenth birthday. He cut one of the violet tipped white roses from the bush and snipped the thorns off of the stem. "Here, take one with you," he handed it to Wren. She took it, staring at him. And with a happy squeal threw her arms around his neck. "Wren! You're welcome but seriously, before we get caught, summon the travel storm!" Kalm and Victoria snickered at the pair.

"Of course, right. Sorry," Wren tucked the flower behind her ear and centered herself, letting her magic gather. The travel storm slowly began to form.

* * *

_The Other Side, DG's farmhouse (side note, because the Other Side and the OZ are inversely related here, when it's night time in the OZ, its daytime in the Other Side):_ Glitch woke laying face down on his bed, his face turned to the window. Sunlight assaulted his eyes, seeming to amplify the almost nauseating pounding of his head. He moaned in pain, his stomach roiling. He sat up slowly, fighting the urge to throw up. The throbbing pain in his head was worse than when his half a brain was shutting down and he'd been glitching more frequently.

Speaking of glitching, Glitch couldn't recall any of the past night's events. All he knew was he was still in his club wear, the leather sticking to his legs. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, and stared blearily around the room. Chocolate brown eyes widened almost comically when he saw trouble at the foot of the bed. Wyatt glared down at him, arms crossed over his chest.

"_Where_ the _hell_ have you _been_?"

Glitch opened his mouth to answer, but he had none. "I…I don't know. It's all a blur," he mumbled. "You were there last night when I went to sleep. But you weren't there when I woke up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. And you're here now. So where were you?" Cain asked again, trying very hard not to get angry and frighten Glitch. But he'd been worried when Glitch hadn't been there. He'd stayed awake for hours it seemed, until he'd fallen asleep on the couch.

It didn't work. Glitch was already freaked about not remembering, and then Wyatt being angry with him. Tears shone in his eyes, and his lower lip started to tremble. "I can't remember! I don't even remember thinking of leaving!" Glitch's voice rose higher as he panicked more. It scared him. He hadn't glitched this bad in years.

Cain softened, more worried now than angry. He pulled Glitch, who was curled into a quivering, sniffling ball into his lap. Sobs wracked Glitch's thin frame as he cried, tears leaving little spots on his shirt and Cain's. "Ssshh, sweetheart. Don't worry, we'll figure this out," Cain rubbed soothing circles on Glitch's back. Glitch pulled back to look at Cain, and had streaks of eyeliner trailing down his cheeks. "But Wyatt, I've never forgotten this much in years. What if something really bad happened? It's not like we're in the OZ, where there's familiar stuff around to jog my memory. I don't know anything here!"

Glitch clung to Cain like a lifeline while the ex-Tin Man thought of how to help him. The answer, when it came to him, was so simple, he was amazed it took so long to think of it. "We'll just ask Raw to help. With the mirror," he suggested. "But what if it's really, really bad?" Glitch asked, sounding like a scared little kid. "Do you want to know why you can't remember or not?" Cain retorted gently. "I want to know. I do. I'm just scared. But I'll be alright," Glitch said, trying to be brave. Cain rolled his eyes, and shoved him off his lap. "C'mon, lets go." "Now?" Glitch squeaked. "Yes head case. Now."

Glitch followed timidly behind Cain, eyes wide like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming eighteen-wheeler with a pack of starved foxes lurking at its back. He clutched Wyatt's sleeve in his hand, which was sweating slightly. "Hey Raw, can we ask a favor?" Cain asked. The viewer looked over. "What do you need?" "Can you look through Glitch's memory and find out what happened to him last night?" DG snorted, almost spewing her milk across the kitchen table. "You want to see what?" she gasped. Cain gave her a withering look, "It's not like what you're thinking kiddo. Something happened and we want to know what."

Raw said he could help, and had Glitch sit in a kitchen chair by a large decorative mirror hanging on the living room wall. Glitch sat nervously, biting his lip and twining a lock of hair around his finger. "Ready?" Raw asked, his gruff voice soft. "I suppose so," the inventor mumbled. Raw laid his right hand on top of Glitch's head, and his left one on the mirror. The glass fogged over, showing no reflection until the fog swirled and faded away, revealing Glitch's memories.

_Glitch ran across the lawn, glancing back every now and then at the farmhouse, which was growing smaller the farther he ran. He wanted to turn back once or twice, but his curiosity and determination to prove himself outweighed his desire to turn back each time. As the farmhouse behind him grew smaller, so the town, such as it was, loomed larger in front of him._

"Glitch, what are you doing sneaking out?" DG asked softly, not really expecting him to answer. He was caught up in his memory, eyes closed, twitching slightly. Cain watched silently, growing more worried and guilty. If he hadn't said anything about Glitch not being able to handle going to the club…

_Eyes shining in anticipation, Glitch stood in line to enter The Realm. The music thrilled through him, sweeping him off his feet nearly. And he wasn't even inside yet. He was jostled aside as he threaded his way through the crowds of sweating, gyrating dancing people. As before, he dove readily into the music, letting it carry him away to that place where he had no troubles._

It was becoming increasingly clear to those watching the memory that something wasn't right. Glitch's normally bright and curious gaze was glazing over somewhat as he danced. Even so, Cain couldn't help the little twinge of jealousy as he saw Glitch dancing with someone else, a tall, dark haired, tan guy wearing low slung jeans and a black vest. So wrapped up was he in his jealousy, he didn't see the somewhat evil glint in the man's eye.

_Glitch followed Tony, for that was his new friend's name, to the bar. Tony smiled at him, and ordered them drinks. And they talked. And drank. And Glitch felt himself getting a little dozy, and the world seemed to kind of tilt and get fuzzy around the edges. He no longer knew what he was saying, or what they were talking about. Everything slowly blackened until Glitch woke up and saw Wyatt glaring at him._

Slowly, very slowly, Glitch came out of his memory. The room was deathly silent. "Did…did I do something bad?" he asked tremulously. "You mean beside sneaking out, dancing with some stranger and revealing our whereabouts to him?" DG snapped viciously. Glitch flinched like she'd struck him. "But I wouldn't…why would I do that?" he stammered. "How the hell should I know? Point is, you did it." "Deege, wait a minute. He didn't do it on purpose. He wouldn't," Blake said gently. "I didn't! I wouldn't!" Glitch added earnestly.

DG turned to Cain, who had yet to say anything. "What d'_you_ think?" she demanded. "I don't think he did it on purpose. But he still shouldn't have snuck out. Though that may be partially my fault, with the argument and all," he said. Glitch ducked his head, ashamed even more for making Wyatt feel guilty. "The thing is, he wouldn't tell some stranger on purpose. Something happened to make him do that. Think Glitch, what happened," Cain crouched in front of Glitch to be eye to eye with him.

"I'll try," Glitch closed his eyes, his brow furrowing as he thought. "It's hard to remember. All I can recall is the dancing, and music and the drinks," he said after a while, slumping in the chair. "It's like it blocks out everything else. I'm sorry." He looked very small and pale and scared as he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Cain patted him on the head, knowing he'd tried very hard. "What if that's it?" DG stopped her pacing in front of them. "What if what's it?" Blake asked, confused. "The music! What if…what if it's got a spell, like Azkadellia's vapors in it? And Glitch, who as we know is rather fond of music, was more susceptible to it because he wanted to really enjoy it? I mean, we all felt a little odd after it, but not like him. Isn't it possible?" None of them mentioned that just seconds ago she'd been yelling at Glitch something awful, and now was ready to defend him. And came up with a logical explanation.

"I think that's possible," Cain agreed. Raw and Blake agreed as well. "It makes sense. But that doesn't make it less scary," Glitch wiped his eyes and unfolded from the chair. "And what's going to happen now? They know where we are now," he wrapped his arms around one of Cain's, taking comfort in that he didn't seem mad at him. "We're just going to have to prepare for when they get here and defend ourselves. 'Cause they are most definitely going to come after us. You didn't completely screw up Glitch. I'd rather we face them sooner rather than later," DG said. It was about the closest she was going to give for an apology, considering she was still a tad miffed at Glitch.

DG took over yet again, with Blake backing her up. She wanted the house protected and everyone on guard. They didn't know when the enemy would attack, how, what weapons they would have or anything. So she insisted they be prepared against anything. And very soon, they were prepared for anything. Except a blinding flash of light, a powerful gust of wind, and their kids to appear at the door. "Wren?" "Wesley?" "Ummm…. hey mom." "Hi dad."

Four pairs of eyes stared guiltily at the five semi grown-ups. "Wren, what are you doing here?" Blake demanded. "It was Wes's idea!" she pointed at him. "Wesley," Cain said sternly. "I just thought we really could help. We're not kids, we can fight," he mumbled. It had sounded better before they got caught. "So you snuck out, summoned a travel storm and dumped yourselves here?" DG asked. "Well, yeah mom. I summoned the storm all by myself," Wren said a trace proudly. "Can you go back?" Glitch asked. "I'm not too sure. It took a lot to get here Uncle Glitch," she said truthfully. "All right, we've got bigger things to worry about than you four being here," DG waved them off., amazing them that they didn't appear to be in any trouble. "So we can stay?" Victoria asked eagerly. "For now." "Ok then. Dad, can I ask you something?" Wes asked Glitch, who was still in his leather pants and fishnet shirt. "Sure son." "What exactly are you wearing?"

* * *

Wes, Wren, Kalm and Victoria were told of all that had happened in the time they'd been in the Other Side. They, in return, filled their parents in on the happenings of the OZ. And DG alerted her mother, via the small mirror, of the kids being there.

"So, we're basically sitting here, waiting to be attacked," Wren said, sitting on the couch. "Something like that. It's the best plan we've got," Blake shrugged. "And you guys saved the OZ…" Wren muttered. "Watch it Wren," DG warned. "Sorry momma."

Dinner was a tense affair. The slightest creak of the house set them all whipping their heads up, ready to defend themselves. Watches were set so they could all get some sleep and be safe at the same time. DG and Blake took the first watch until 1 am. "Hey, sweetheart, time to get up. It's our watch," Cain gently shook Glitch's arm. "Don't wanna," Glitch moaned. Cain, instead of fighting with him, picked him up by the front of his shirt and slung him onto his back, his thin arms draped over his broad shoulders. "Wyatt you've got a head case on your back," DG giggled sleepily as she and Blake walked up the stairs to their room. "I know. He doesn't want to go down for our watch." "Too bad." "That's what I said. But d'you think he'll listen?" "Of course not."

"There's only one moon out there," Glitch mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he leaned against Cain. "I know. Odd isn't it?" Glitch nodded. "I didn't really mess up that bad did I?" "Not too bad. Would have been better if we'd been able to find out more, but maybe we can ask around once this dies down," Cain stretched. "How can you be so awake at this unholy hour?" Glitch asked. "I had to be up at this 'unholy' hour for training back when I was a Tin Man. You get used to it after awhile." "I never woke at this hour. Its not natural." "Well, you were a pampered little advisor. The lap dog of the royalty." "I was no one's lap dog!" Glitch snapped, more awake suddenly. He heard muffled laughter and realized Cain was teasing him. "Not funny Wyatt." "Very funny Glitch." "Not." "Yes." "Uncle Glitch, Uncle Wyatt, please, we're trying to sleep," Wren growled from the couch where she, Wes, Kalm and Victoria were sleeping. "Sorry princess."

* * *

The night passed uneventfully. Breakfast the next morning…less so.

The sky darkened rapidly, giving no time for the sun to make an appearance and burn the clouds away. The air was tinged with lightning, which ran across the skin like an electric kiss, raising the hair on everyone's arms. Only the sound of toaster waffles being sliced and the crinkle of silvery pop tarts wrapper being torn open filled the kitchen. The silence spread out, enhancing every miniscule sound; a leave rustling outside, the windows groaning against the wind, the sudden gunshot from the field, Wren's scream as the shot echoed and faded.

"We've got company. Lots of company," DG crouched down and peered out the window. A dozen people, muscle bound men mostly, skulked up to the house, some armed with various shotguns, pistols, and knives, others clearly armed with magic. One of them, a tall tan man with dark hair aimed his outspread hand toward the house. The ground a few yards from the porch exploded in a spray of dirt and rocks, making DG yelp and scramble back into the living room. "That's Tony!" Glitch exclaimed. "Tony?" Cain asked suspiciously. "From the club. The guy I…umm…danced with. Just once that's all," Glitch flushed and looked down. "Really? Well I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you," Cain grumbled. "Wyatt I don't think now is the time to be senselessly jealous!" Glitch clung to the sofa as another explosion rocked the house. "Senseless?! It's senseless that I have a problem with you dancing and having a few drinks with someone who's attacking us?" "Guys! Not now!" DG yelled. "We've got to make a stand or they're going to destroy the house." "Out there?!" Wren gasped. "No, you'll be staying in here," DG told her daughter. "But mom!" "Wren, listen to your mother. It's not a good time to argue," Blake ordered. "That goes double for you Wes," Cain said, strapping on his holster and making sure his gun was loaded.

"Do we have anything extra for me to fight with?" Glitch asked nervously. "Can you wield a sword?" Blake offered him the hilt of one of his blades. Glitch took it, testing the balance and swishing it about expertly. "I'll take that as a yes," the prince grinned. "Just be careful with that one. It's my second favorite." "I assume that's your favorite right?" Glitch indicated the larger, brighter sword in Blake's grip. Blake nodded, admiring it. "Yes, yes, we can compare weapons later. Let's go," DG ushered them out to meet their attackers.

* * *

There was no small talk, no hero-villain banter that is often in movies. The door to the house swung shot and the air was filled with gunshots, the clang of metal on metal as swords clashed, the rushing sound of magic and yelling from both sides, as well as Raw roaring. Glitch pushed his sweat dampened curls out of his eyes, his arm straining as he swung his borrowed sword, knocking down yet another bad guy. He couldn't quite believe it, but the five of them were gaining ground on the would-be villains. But then again, it wasn't the first time they'd pull off something like that.

"Glitch, duck!" DG yelled. Without asking why, he dropped to the ground. A bolt of light crackled over his head, hitting a huge, muscled bald man with an axe square in the chest. The man dropped like a stone, shaking the earth beneath him and sending shockwaves outward, jolting Glitch. "Thanks DG," he called, leaping up and looking for his next opponent.

But none came. Instead, he heard a pain filled yell that was all too familiar. Dropping his sword to the trampled dirt, he watched, horror struck as Cain, clutching his arm, fell to his knees and slowly slumped down. Tony met his gaze, smirking, and tucked his pistol away. "Be seeing you," he mouthed and seemed to gather shadows about him and disappear.

* * *

Cain awoke sometime later; unaware of what had happened after he'd been shot. His arm seemed to burn under the bandages that were wrapped thickly around his bicep. "You're awake, finally," DG sighed in relief. He looked over at her. "What the hell happened?" "You got shot in the arm, not bad but it left a deep cut. Me, Wren and Raw patched you up nicely enough," she answered. "Thanks. And, not that I don't appreciate the company and all, but, where's Glitch?" DG frowned. "I think he's hiding. If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say he feels responsible for you getting hurt." "But he's not the one who aimed the gun and shot me," Cain sat up, realizing his shirt wasn't on him; it was folded neatly at the foot of the bed. "Yes, but Wyatt, do you know who shot you?" "No, why should I?" "It was Tony." "Oh," Cain lay back down, understanding now.

"Let me guess, you're gonna go storming out and find him and force him to see that he doesn't have to feel guilty even if I say you should stay in and heal up, right?" DG grinned. "You'd guess right then," Cain struggled into his shirt, which he noticed, had been patched. "Do I know you or what?" "You do, and sometimes that worries me," Cain chuckled. "Fair enough. You need any help or are you going to be macho and insist on getting out yourself even if it hurts?" "I could use a hand if it's not too much trouble," Cain admitted. DG snickered and helped him to his feet. "Thanks kid."

As Cain suspected, Glitch was hiding in the same tree out front as before, on the same branch, his legs dangling down. "Hey head case." "Wyatt! What're you doing out here? DG said you were supposed to stay in bed," Glitch looked down. Even from the ground, Cain could see Glitch had been trying not to cry…again. Sometimes he was too emotional for his own good. "Well, did you ever know of a bed that could hold me…if you're not in it that is?" Cain swung up into the tree with his good arm and sidled down the branch to sit next to Glitch. "No, I guess not," Glitch mumbled.

"So…what's a head case like you doing up a tree like this?" Cain glanced at him. He laughed, "Been watching DG's old movies have you?" "Maybe. Answer the question though." "It's my fault you got shot. I told Tony and he was the one who shot you. I thought it was worse than it is actually," Glitch admitted. "Glitch, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. It wasn't your fault. You may have accidentally told him where we are, but you didn't tell him to shoot me. Alright?" Cain said sternly. "I don't suppose I have any choice but to listen to you, do I?" Glitch gave a small smile. "Not at all zipper head."

Glitch accepted that, and leaned against Cain's chest, Cain's good arm around his shoulders. They stayed like that while dusk approached, and the shadows lengthened and gathered about them. Stars started to appear around the one moon, which was a tiny off white sliver in the sky, giving just enough light for them to see by, and for Cain to gently press his lips to Glitch's forehead, and for Glitch to smile in his sleep and nuzzle closer to him until DG called them in to eat.

_A/N: totally fluffy there at the end. But I can't resist the fluff. You don't have to review if you don't want to. It's cool. I'd like it if you would, but it's not a necessity._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: hello people of earth and beyond who own computers. It's me again. I know it has been simply forever since I updated. Unfortunately I worked myself into a corner and was stuck. Still sort of am, but I'm working on it. Hopefully it doesn't suck._

It had been raining for three days straight. And not just a drizzle either. No, naturally, it was pouring buckets…no bathtubs…or maybe Olympic sized pools…either way, it was raining quite a lot.

This wouldn't be a problem if the gang were in DG's farmhouse. Unfortunately, they were not. Since the attack, DG had decided it wasn't safe to stay there, and had packed them up and lead them out the door, after laying a spell on the whole building to ensure it would remain safe and hidden.

"Mummy, I'm getting drenched. My boots have soaked through. Why don't we have any horses or carts?" Wren whined. "Because Wren, we just don't," DG said, trying not to snap at her daughter. Wren hung her head, clearly upset. She didn't understand exactly why they had to leave. Couldn't they just cloak the farmhouse? But her mom and dad had explained that some of those who were against them had magic abilities, and could find them even if they cloaked the house.

Wes had long ago given up trying to cheer Wren up. She was determined to be grumpy the whole trip, and thus bring everyone else down with her. He simply plodded along, his shoes filled with water, his hair plastered to his head, brushing water out of his face every now and then. For the first day, his bag had cut into his shoulders, but now, his arms and back were numb. All of him was, from the rain and from disappointment at his dad.

Glitch stayed at the back of the group, head down, not even bothering to avoid puddles. He sniffled miserably as he stumbled and fell into a puddle, getting covered in cold muddy water. Cain glanced back and saw him struggling to his feet. "C'mon zipper head, up you get," he grabbed Glitch's arm and tried to pull him to his feet. Glitch shrugged off his hand and pushed himself up. "Don't need help," Glitch mumbled. "You alright?" Cain asked. "I'm…I'm fine. You should probably get back up, lead us through the woods." Cain looked concernedly at Glitch, before turning and slogging through the mud back to the front of the group.

Sad brown eyes watched him go. He felt he deserved to be alone at the back, after he'd caused them to leave the comfort of the house. Never mind that there's been a spell on _The Realm_, he had consciously gone there and given away their location. He was the reason they'd been attacked; he was the reason that Wyatt had been shot. And the way Wes looked at him, in complete and utter disappointment. His son had looked up to him, and he'd let him down by making a stupid bonehead mistake. All just to prove he was right. It was worse than when he'd lost half his brain and almost caused the OZ to be cloaked in perpetual darkness.

"Hey, guys, look," DG pointed through the trees. There was a small cave not far off, which looked like it would be big enough for them all. She nodded to Cain, who trudged through the trees to the entrance. It was dry and empty and would hold all of them with room to spare. "It's clear," he called. "Thank goodness," Wren sighed in relief as she sat on the cool stone ground. "Uhh…guys, this is going to sound awkward, but, if we don't want to get sick, we're going to have to hang up these wet clothes. That means…" "Stripping? Mum, are you serious?" Wren asked. "Do you want to catch a cold? Because I certainly don't, and I don't want to hear you complaining about being sick. Besides, we're all friends here, it's ok."

The idea was good in theory, not so much in reality. While DG and Raw hung up the wet clothes, and Cain and Blake built a fire, the kids slowly, awkwardly, removed their wet clothes, determinedly not looking at each other until they were in their underclothes. "Here's some blankets," DG passed them around, and they huddled in them around the crackling fire. She did a quick head count when she realized she had an extra blanket. "Hey where's Glitch?" At once Cain scanned the cave, startled that he hadn't noticed his absence earlier. But he'd been so quiet and withdrawn. "I'll find him," he replied, looking only a little ridiculous with his hat, holster and just his underwear.

Glitch was slumped on the ground leaning against the cave wall, not caring that he was sitting in a puddle. Cain crouched down by him. "What exactly is the problem Glitch? And don't give me that line about there being nothing. I know when something's bothering you." Glitch turned to face him, looking completely worn down. The sight made Cain's heart ache in sympathy. "It's all my fault that we're stuck out here. It's my fault that we're being tracked. My fault you got shot. And it's my fault Wes is so disappointed in me." He hung his head, letting the rain trickle down his face. "And don't even try to convince me otherwise 'cause I know it's true, and to say it's not would be lying and you're not supposed to lie."

Cain resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yet again, Glitch was bringing too much onto himself. It was in part his fault they had to leave, but he needed to let it go. He was just going to make himself sick worrying like this. Already he wasn't looking too good. "Glitch, my overly anxious head case. Yeah, it's sorta your fault, but you have to let it go. You look like hell from worrying yourself like this. You're even paler than usual, and your eyes are got these big circles around them," Cain cupped Glitch's face, rubbing his thumb gently under his eye. "But I just can't Wyatt. Not with Wes not even looking at me. He looked up to me and I let him down," Glitch sighed.

It barely registered with the inventor that Cain had gotten to his feet and strode into the cave. A few seconds later he was back with Wes in tow. "Dad, why'd you bring me out here? It's wet and I'm cold," his son complained, hugging his bare arms around himself in an effort to keep warm. "Yes Wes, I'm aware of the weather just like you. It's not raining only on you. But you need to talk to your dad," Cain said sternly. " Why?" "You figure it out," with that Cain went back into the warmth and protection of the cave.

Wes crouched down next to his dad, neither of them speaking. "So…d'you know why I'm out here?" Wes asked after a bit. Glitch shrugged, having a vague idea but wanting his son to figure it out. "Maybe it's because you've barely spoken to me since we left the farmhouse," he suggested delicately. "I haven't? Really? I must have though. Are you sure?" Glitch glared at him out of the corner of his eye. "Don't play dumb Wesley. It isn't becoming of you." "Ok, fine dad. Here's the thing. I know you're like, impulsive and stuff. I mean, dad's told me plenty of stories. And I know you like to be right. Probably where I get it," Wes grinned slightly. "But what I don't get is just why you wouldn't listen to dad and Aunt DG. Clearly there was something wrong with that place. And why it's like you hooked up with that random guy who shot dad. It was really stupid, and I mean that in a good way so hopefully I don't end up grounded."

Silence enveloped the pair as Wes finished his speech. "I know it was stupid. I just really wanted to prove that I couldn't be swayed by a spell on the building. That I could enjoy the music and still know why we're here. And sometimes, it feels like I'm still treated as a head case with only half a brain. I can't be trusted to not mess up. But I'm not a head case any more. I know your dad has an extreme case of Boy Scout syndrome and wants to protect me, you, all of us. But I don't need twenty-four hour surveillance. And Wyatt, I know you're listening at the entrance of the cave. You should take note of this." Glitch saw a flash of tan skin as Wyatt sheepishly ducked back into the cave.

Wes and Glitch both chuckled at Cain, the tension between them eased. "So we're both in agreement, I was pretty stupid, but I had a semi good reason for it. Are you still disappointed in me?" Glitch asked. "No, we're good. We're in agreement. Now can we go back inside? I'm cold and hungry and soaked," Wes scrambled to his feet and offered a hand to Glitch. In much lighter spirits, they strolled into the cave where Cain threw a blanket over Glitch's shoulders and Wes helped himself to one of the hot dogs DG had brought and speared on a stick to cook over the fire. They were pretty tasty, it had to be said, and it was amazing they didn't have them back home. But DG promised to see to that.

Carefully, so as not to disturb even the smallest leaf, he lead his team through the woods. He was thankful for the rain, even if his team wasn't. But the way he saw it, they had two viewers with them, both of whom had keen senses of smell. The rain washed away any scent trails that could be followed.

* * *

"Up there. There's smoke. Could be them," his tracker, by the name of Beau, darted up, breathing heavy. "Did you see anything else?" he asked. "Just the smoke. Didn't want to get too close y'know?" Beau shrugged. He was something of a rookie, but a good tracker all the same. He nodded in understanding. "Let's go. Beau, behind me, so you can give directions." Beau's eyes widened in awe. He was being allowed to help the boss? He was just a new kid. It was too good to be true.

He stopped them just before the clearing in front of the cave. He could hear them, almost asleep, the fire only just put out. "Budge over Wyatt, I don't have any room." That was him, the advisor his boss had told him about, the one that lead him right to them. He grinned deviously. "We'll wait here. When they're asleep, we'll take them. But only two, as bait. Lure them to her. She wants to deal with them herself."

* * *

Soft sleepy sounds filled the cave as the gang fell asleep one by one. Glitch cuddled close to Wyatt for warmth, his clothes hanging to dry by the embers of the fire. It was peaceful there, with the rain finally tapering off to the occasional drip sliding through the leaves to thud into the soft ground. Quiet snores and mumbles echoed off the stone walls, lulling them. Nothing could go wrong now at one of the most tranquil hours of the night.

Light blazed into the cave, and gunshots screeched past them. Screams bounced off the walls, adding to the confusion and chaos barely contained in the cave. And as quickly and unexpectedly as the attack happened, it was over and Wes and Wren were gone, taken away by whomever had attacked. They left no sign other than a few chips in the stone wall of the cave from bullets that went wide. It was like they simply vanished into thin air.

DG collapsed onto the sodden ground, silent and distraught. Wren was gone, and she didn't know where she was, or why, or who had taken her. Same with Wes. Glitch had taken it harder, having only just made up with his son. Cain was trying to calm him down, reassuring him that they wouldn't stop until they'd gotten the kids back. "And don't even think about blaming yourself for this one zipper head or so help me I'll…just…well, I don't eve know what I'll do. Ok?" Glitch nodded, biting his lip anxiously. He knew, this time at least, it wasn't his fault. He didn't lead them to the cave. Plus, he didn't want Wyatt mad at him.

DG had wandered off to sort of gather her thoughts, with Blake watching nervously a few paces away. She hadn't said anything yet, and he was afraid that she would yell or blow something up with a flare of magic. So when she turned around suddenly, he winced, not seeing she was rather calm looking. "We're going to have to track them somehow. I'm not sure how as of yet, but I don't aim to let them keep Wren and Wes." "So…you have some sort of vague plan?" Blake asked. She sighed, "No, hun, I don't have one. Weren't you listening? But, we can come up with one, or at least a vague conception of a plan. I mean, it's never failed before."

* * *

"Wes? Wes, you ok?" Wren whispered. "No, I'm not. I can't move anything," he moaned and tried to sit up, only to find he couldn't. His arms were bound behind his back and his legs were tied tightly, cutting off the circulation. "Here, let me," Wren carefully leaned over him and seconds later the ropes fell away. "How'd you get out?" Wes asked. Wren grinned deviously and her fingers lit up. "I wish I could do that. Where are we anyway?" he asked, struggling to gain solid purchase. Wherever they were it was bumpy and moving fast.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're in one of those big tuck things my mom mentioned. I looked through that crack there," Wren pointed to the little slit where light leaked through and wind whistled, "and I can see a road moving by. And it's a really rough ride. I don't like it." Wes peered through the gloom and saw she was looking tearful. "C'mere. It's…well, not ok exactly but we'll be all right. I promise," he hugged her tight, trying to be comforting.

"Why d'you think they took us anyway? And who are they anyway?" Wren wondered, cuddling closer to Wes. "Why us, well, we know the witch is responsible and look who our parents are. The ones who defeated her. She probably wants to hurt them by hurting us, or use us as bait or something. As to who they are, her henchmen obviously." "Wow, that's really comforting Wesley," Wren muttered sarcastically. "It wasn't meant to be, clearly. You asked and I answered as best I could." "I don't like this at all Wes. I want to go back home. I want my mom and dad," she whispered. "Same here. I miss my parents, and Kalm and Victoria and Raw. And I don't really want to know where we're going." "Why?" "Because I know we're not going to like it at all."

The two huddled together in the back of the truck, stiff and sore and tired, but too frightened and worried to sleep. After hours of travel, the truck jolted and screeched to a stop and the back was shoved up, letting dim light flood over Wes and Wren. "Look here Boss. The clever little lovebirds got themselves untied," Beau cackled. Wes glared at them, pushing Wren behind him to protect her. "No use boy. We'll take you, then your pretty friend," the Boss said, stepping into the light. Wes recognized him at once, from the fight at the farmhouse, where he'd been watching through the window, like he wasn't supposed to be doing. Tony.

* * *

"Hey, hey DG! Me and Raw, we found tire tracks in the mud! They go out onto the road," Kalm called excitedly. "See," he pointed to the deep grooves in the ground that rolled out of the woods and onto the remnants of the highway. "Which way did they go though? That way or…that way?" Glitch looked down both ends of the road. DG paced a circle around her friends, thinking hard. "If I remember right, which I hopefully do, there's a big city that way. Which is most likely where they went," DG pointed to her left. "So we're walking this?" Victoria asked. "Yeah. I know we've been walking forever, but we don't have a car. If we're lucky, maybe we'll find one in good shape on the way that we can take," DG answered, and started walking. The others tailed after her, sticking to the road with the sun high in the sky above them.

_A/N: again, sorry it took so long. I've been stuck with this. But I think I got it now. And sorry it was such a short chapter. I need to work on where this is going some more before I add anything else._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Crikey, I've become rather lax in my updating. And yet you nice people still give me nice reviews. Which I really, really appreciate. Thank you all. I have a really good excuse for not updating though. I was on vacation. We went to Washington D.C. and six flags and the zoo. Oh and I saw The Dark Knight for the third time in IMAX. It was epic. I'm actually making a fic of it. Well, I've rambled long enough. On with the show…or story as it may be_ -.-

Seven pairs of sore feet pounded the pavement.

Seven necks were sun burned and aching, and slick with sweat, which trickled down seven backs. Seven trains of thought were all going along the same tracks. _We'll never get there. We've been doing this for two days. Are Wren and Wes all right? _Tossed in were complaints about thirst and hunger, and where the car that DG had promised they could hot wire was.

The single sun slipped down below the horizon, marking yet another day of fruitless travel. Before it fully set, Cain and Blake built up a fire while Glitch, Raw, Victoria and Kalm set up the two large tents. DG perched on a weather worn rock, looking at the sun set, but not really seeing it. She had no illusions about why Wes and Wren had been kid napped. The witch knew they were there. But, she wasn't sure she was quite ready to face her once more. Last time, it had been her and Az. Just them. The others had no idea what the old hag could do. Plus, she had most likely grown stronger as the years passed.

"DG? Are you hungry?" Victoria asked gently. In the time DG had been staring into nothingness, camp had been made and a dinner of the last few hot dogs and a can of beans had been made. "Not really. But I'm sure I have no choice in the matter, do I?" DG gave a ghost of a grin. "No, you don't," Blake called from the campfire. He had dribbled the sauce from the beans down his chin, and his face contorted in concentration as he tried to lick it away. "Don't hurt yourself sweetie," she wiped his chin on a scrap of napkin.

Quietly, reserved, she helped herself to a hot dog and a small dish of beans, and made herself eat it. She would have to keep her strength up for when they found the kids.

_Not if, when_, she reminded herself.

* * *

Wes picked his head up, wincing as even that simple act strained his sore muscles. Only a few days had passed, but their captors had managed to cram in so much maltreatment, to the point of outright torture.

They'd been thrown into a small dank room of crumbling concrete walls and no windows. It was furnished only with manacles on three of the four walls. The fourth, which had a giant, thick metal door, opened into the room, so anyone could look in and see the prisoners. Only two occupied the cell at present. Wes and Wren.

By looking at Wren, Wes got a sense of how bad of he must look.

She was dirty, her hair matted and her shirt torn at one shoulder. Her face was bruised, one eye swelling shut and her lip split. He could tell from the taste of blood in his mouth that he too had a split lip, and the ache in his head, neck, and shoulders told him he'd been punched there as well. He was also hungry and thirsty, enough that he ate the disgusting, slimy gruel and stale water they served. Wren did as well, when they weren't chained to the wall.

The large door screeched open, the hinges old and rusted. The two prisoners looked up, trying to see what fresh hell now awaited them. They couldn't see exactly who was there, but both heard the soft click of the manacles around Wren's wrists being unlocked. She yelped as she hit the stone floor hard on her already bruised and scraped knees.

Wes struggled against his bonds, wanting to protect her. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as they left her alone.

"Quit yer fighting boy. You're coming too. You're gonna watch while we mess up your pretty little friend," a harsh voice growled in Wes's ear. His manacles were released and he fell to his hands and knees. He scrambled to his feet before the guard, who happened to be Beau, could jerk him up.

Head held high, Wes followed behind, his hand chained together, still managing to lightly clasp Wren's hand.

* * *

It was noon when they came upon the best sight DG had ever seen. For whatever reason, some one had carelessly abandoned a classic Mustang under a dried up tree a yard or two from the side of the road. It was in near perfect condition, with only a few dings, some dust, and bird shit marring in the candy apple red paint and chrome.

"Oh…my…god," DG said breathlessly. She circled slowly around the car, inspecting every inch of it. The tires had air, it had half a tank of gas left, and everything under the hood was in working order. It was almost too good to be true.

"Blake, could you help me in cleaning it off? Glitch, if I show you how, could you hot wire the engine and get it running?" DG asked. "Look who you're asking doll," Glitch rolled up his sleeves and pried open the car under the wheel to twist the wires as DG told him. DG let him at it, and while she and Blake cleaned off the exterior, Victoria, Kalm, and Cain cleaned out the interior of the car.

After only an hour or so, it was clean inside and out, and Glitch had the engine purring. They all piled in, with DG behind the wheel, and took off down the road, stopping at the first empty gas station/ convenience store they found to fill the tank and get some food.

Glitch, sitting on Cain's lap, stuck his head out the window, enjoying the way the wind whipped through his hair. It seemed to steal away his troubles even as it stung his face and made his eyes water. They would reach the city, and find the kids, and save them, and stop the witch. It all seemed possible as they roared down the stretch of highway at well above the speed limit. But really who was going to pull them over and give them a ticket? The boulders dotting the horizon? Or the unidentifiable animal carcasses? Not even Cain, who was after all an ex-cop, had any complaints.

Cain watched Glitch enjoying the wind and the sun, happy that he was happy. Anything really to distract him from the fact that Wes was gone. Otherwise he despaired, and it was like a perpetual rain cloud followed him. Which brought him down, and in general every one else in their little group. So if Glitch wanted to sit on his lap and hang his head out the window, and it made him contented and happy, then he could. Even if his legs were starting to go slightly numb from Glitch's weight.

Just as Glitch was thinking _I have got to get me one of these,_ he saw it. A giant building. A skyscraper if he recalled DG's explanation correctly. The fact that it was the tallest, darkest building around made him instantly think that that was where they had to go.

"Uh…DG, doll, you seeing what I'm seeing?" "You mean the giant, scary building that practically oozes evil?" DG said from behind the wheel, slowing the car as it approached the city limits.

"Yeah, that would be what I see. Anyone else think that perhaps that's where the kids are? And maybe the Witch might be there?" Glitch asked. Everyone, with some difficulty due to the cramped confines, raised their hands.

"Thought so."

"Are we just going in then?" Victoria asked hesitantly. "We've got to. No choice," DG answered. Raw and Kalm were both on edge, sensing the evil that came off the building in waves. And the pain, and fear, and anger.

"Wes and Wren in there," Raw said softly. "How d'you know?" Blake asked. "We can feel it. They're scared, and hurt, and angry. At least one of them is. It's faint, nearly over powered by all the other emotions. Triumph, and cruelty, and fierce enjoyment out of other peoples' pain. But it's there all the same," Kalm answered. That was all DG needed to know. "We're going in. Now."

* * *

Wren's screams grated at Wes's ears. He felt sick hearing it and being unable to do anything to help her. He'd been dragged to a corner and held between two burly men, and forced to watch as his best friend and girl friend was beaten to a bloody pulp. She collapsed to the cold ground, shivering. "P-please stop! I…I'll do anything!" she begged.

Wes shook his head frantically. "Don't say that Wren! Don't!" "Shut up boy! Let's hear what your pretty little friend has to offer," one of the men grinned salaciously, and cupped Wren's chin, wrenching her to her feet. "Now, what might you be willing to offer us so's we don't cut ya and yer boy friend into little pieces?"

Wes struggled and fought against the men holding him, intent solely on getting to Wren, who was surrounded on all sides by huge greasy men who pawed at her and ripped her shirt and pulled at her hair. She shrieked and tried to get away, only to be pulled back in. The only two not involved were the ones holding Wes.

"Let her go! Let her go now!" "Or what? What're ya gunna do?" one of them taunted, and elbowed Wes hard in the stomach. He sagged between them, gasping and his eyes watering. As he crouched on his knees, trying to get around the pain, the sound in the room seemed to fade in and out, until it was gone completely. Wes looked up, seeing with perfect clarity what was happening to Wren. It was like a wave crashed down on him, turned boiling hot, and filled him up. He was more than a little frightened at what was going on, not too mention curious, but more than that, he was angry that anyone would dare lay a hand on Wren. She was princess of the OZ, and not only that, _his_ girl friend.

Sound returned in broken bits and pieces, and Wes dimly heard the two guards holding him let out startled cries and leap back like they'd been burned. He rose to his feet and turned stony eyes to them. Without knowing what would happen, he waved his hand in their general direction. They rose up, and crashed into the wall. They slid down to the floor, unconscious. The men surrounding Wren were oblivious, and he grew angrier at the sound of her pleading to be left alone. "I said let her go!" Wes yelled, and brought his hands, which he noticed suddenly were glowing, together. The power, whatever it was, spilled over the men, and knocked them all out. But it was too much for his slight, under nourished frame to handle. It slung back at him and he cried out in pain, fighting for control.

Wren drew her hands away from her eyes as the glow from Wes faded. "Wes, what was…that, that was amazing!" There was no answer. Wes was standing shakily, holding a hand up to his head. He stumbled to his knees, and fell. "Wes!" Wren scrambled across the room to cradle his head in her lap. She gently stroked his hair from his eyes. He was alive, but barely. "Wes? C'mon Wessie, wake up! Please!" Silent tears cut through the grime and blood on her cheeks, to dot his face as she rocked him and begged him to wake up.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Cain asked, as the light faded and left the building rocking. It had risen up, bathing the lobby like room they had entered in a golden glow. It had knocked out all the guards that had been about to attack, but left them alone. "Now, this is just a guess, but I'd say it was the kids. Though what exactly it was, I'm not sure," Blake answered with a shrug. "Well, it started down and went up. I think it's safe to say it came from downstairs," Victoria suggested. Raw and Kalm, both attuned to the people in the building, nodded, backing her up.

DG found the elevator, and pounded on the button that would take them down. The door opened and shut with a soft ding, and those not accustomed to elevators lurched with the sudden downward movement. Which lead to Glitch ending up in a heap on the floor, clinging to Cain's jeans pocket for support.

* * *

Wren's head whipped around as she heard the sound of machinery bringing people downstairs. She bit her lip nervously. It was probably more guards, guards who were going to be less than pleased about what had happened. And she was alone, too weak to use magic, with a nearly dead Wes on her lap. She gathered him into her arms, intent on protecting him as he had her. She was prepared for the fact that she'd probably be killed as punishment. But if she had to die, she wasn't going to make it easy, and she was going to take some of them down with her. She searched frantically for something to use as a weapon, and found a one of the dishes they'd been served food in. it was heavy, and metal, and would do nicely. Wren dragged Wes into the corner, so when the door opened, she could leap out, and hit them before they hit her.

* * *

The door opened once more, and the group looked in shock at the dank prison. The guards were all unconscious on the floor, much like those upstairs. But there was no one else. Glitch picked himself up off the ground and stepped out first, ready to tear the place apart for Wes and Wren. What he got was a sharp knock to the noggin.

"Ouch! Why is it always the head?" he yelped. "Uncle Glitch?" "Wren? Wren!" Glitch hugged her tight. "Hey, DG! They're here!" "Wren!" DG rushed out to her daughter. "Momma! Daddy!" "Wrennie, where's Wes?" Cain asked. Wren's face fell. "He's here. But, Uncle Wyatt, he's in a really bad way. He did…something to protect me, and he couldn't handle it," she gestured to his still form against the wall. "Oh Wes. Is he still…alive?" Cain crouched down and gently lifted his son into his arms. "Yeah. But, he needs help. A lot of it."

"So, when you say he did something. Was that glow him then?" Glitch asked Wren. "Yeah. I don't know what happened. The guards…they had, I was stupid. I said I'd do anything if they left us alone. I didn't think. They'd hurt us so bad, but still. And Wes got really mad, tried to protect me. And he went all glowy and passed out after knocking them out. I thought you were more of them, coming to hurt us again," her lip trembled, and tears threatened to spill over. "It's ok sweetie, we're here now, you're safe," DG wrapped her arms around her daughter as the left. Wren buried her head against DG's shoulder and cried, feeling that somehow, what had happened to Wes was her fault. If she'd kept her mouth shut, maybe he'd be ok.

Wes came to slightly as they piled once more into the car. "Dad?" he whispered hoarsely. "Hey son. How you feeling?" Cain asked softly. "Tired. Really tired. And sore all over. Almost like a bunch of pahpay used me as a chew toy," Wes gave a very small grin, which his father returned. Glitch leaned over from where he was supporting Wes's legs. "We hear you pulled a pretty neat trick to save Wren," he added. "Yea. I don't know what happened. I just didn't like that they thought they could hurt her and not have to answer for it. It, whatever it was, just happened," Wes gave a jaw cracking yawn. "Go back to sleep son. We'll be making camp, and get you and Wren something to eat," Cain said gently. "M'kay dad. G'night," Wes curled up to his dad like when he was a little boy and the thunder storm outside startled him, and fell asleep. Wren was in much the same way against Blake's arm in the front seat of the car, cradled in his arms.

A_/N: ok, sorry it's sorta shorter than usual. And again, sorry for the lack of updating. It's not just that I was on vacation. We think our computer hard drive or something is dying, 'cause it keeps crashing for hours at a time. This is the first opportunity I've had to update. Thanks again for all the reviews._


	14. author's note

Hey hopefully still faithful readers

Hey hopefully still faithful readers. I know it's been a wicked long time since I last updated, but, like, besides backing myself into a corner plotwise, we only just got our computer back. It had a virus, and we're not even sure all the bugs are out yet. Plus, I just started my senior year at high school and I've had an obscene amount of homework already. Essays and collages and summer reading and the like, it sucks, and is making it hard to think of the next chapter. If anyone has any good ideas, that'd be cool. Maybe I'll incorporate them. Either way, I'll try to get it going soon. Thanks for sticking with me, I just sorta wanted to let you all know I haven't forgotten this. The universe just doesn't seem to want me to get this done. Oh well.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: cor, it's been awhile. I do apologize for that. School's started and I've had mass amounts of homework. Ah the joys of being a senior in high school. Not to mention, I failed my driving test for my license recently, and now have to do a lot more driving. Rawr. However, I'm going to do my best to update more often. _

The night was quiet in the post apocalyptic-esque desert of the Other Side. Nothing but the lull of the fire, the stirrings of insects and nocturnal critters, and the shush of the wind through the sparse, dry grass.

Wes laid in his tent, curled on his side, eyes gazing into the fire. He felt bone weary, exhausted to his core. They still had yet to figure out exactly what had occurred in the basement of the building, the sudden surge of power from an unknown source. All he knew was it had drained him.

Wren sat by Wes's head, carding her fingers through his curls every now and then. They'd eaten a light dinner, though Wes had only nibbled. He wasn't up to eating much, he said. Wren was becoming worried about him, he was trembling slightly, bundled under a blanket. For the thirteenth time in an hour (he'd been keeping track) she told him "Don't worry Wessie, the grown-ups will figure out what happened." "I know Wren. You've said that thirteen times now, I'm so tired I'm beginning to believe you." "Are you saying you didn't before?" she glared down at him, though it was softened by the concern for him.

Wes rolled onto his back, grinning up at her, the blanket pulled up to his chin. "Let's just say, the state I'm in, and the tense air over everyone, I didn't think we'd figure it out. But I'm beginning to believe it. Look at who our parents are. If they can't find a solution, then we're all in trouble. Anyway, I think I'm going to take a nap now. I'm really wiped out," Wes yawned and turned back onto his side, resting his head against her leg. "Sleep tight Wes," Wren whispered, and tucked the blanket around him.

DG stirred the fire, letting it blaze up and settle. "How is he?" she asked, sitting back down. "Sleeping, or just about, curled up tight against Wren. She's watching over him," Cain answered softly. "Any ideas about the burst of power he showed off?" Glitch asked again, though he knew no one really had. It was getting frustrating. He was worried about his son, and no one had a clue what to do. Was he really alright, or was it sapping his energy even as they conferred? Would he just deteriorate until he all but disappeared? Or would this power, whatever it was just keep growing? Would it serve as a help in this crusade against the Witch, or as a hindrance?

All this swirled around his head until it condensed into a headache right behind his eyes. Cain heard the little whimper of pain Glitch let out, and threw a worried glance his way. The advisor was clutching his head, rubbing his temples, eyes screwed shut in pain. "Sweetheart?" Glitch opened his eyes, looking at Cain. "Headache just hit. Thinking too hard," he answered, voice tight. DG dug through her bag, finding a small white bottle. She shook it after opening it, and held out her hand. A single blue pill rested in her palm. "Try this Glitch, it'll make you feel better." "What is it?" "A pain reliever. Something from the Other Side. But trust me, you'll feel better afterward, but maybe a little tired. Just swallow it." Glitch looked at Cain, who shrugged. Resigning himself to whatever may happen, he popped it in his mouth and swallowed it with a grimace. Not five minutes later relief washed through his head, easing the tension of the headache. "Thanks doll. I think you'd better stock up on those though. We're going to need them I bet," he sighed. "We'll just have to be careful and not use them for every little thing. That's all. After all this is over, I'll buy more and we can take them to the OZ." "I bet I could replicate them, if given enough time to study what it's made of." "Sure Glitch, I'll bet you could," DG said, though even to herself she didn't sound very believing. But it was hard to be hopeful with the way things were.

Silence once more took over, until DG dug out her mirror and contacted her mom.

"DG, is everything all right?" the Queen asked, concern thick in her voice. "Well, honestly mom, it's getting a bit depressing here. There's nothing and nobody around. But that's not why I called. I was wondering if you could have someone look up Cain and Glitch's family trees, see if there's anyone with any sort of magic in them at all." "Why?" "Well, if there is, then it's skipped a few generations," DG explained what had happened briefly with Wes, making it brief yet not leaving out anything important. "Oh dear. How is he?" "Sleeping. Really weak too. Wren's watching over him now. She doesn't even know what happened, only what triggered it." "Well, yes of course, look at how close they are. Anyway, I'll have someone look into that right away dear, and get back to you as soon as I know." "Thanks mom. I love you." "And I you. Good bye sweetheart."

The mirror blanked, and DG had to blink back tears. She missed home, and her family. She'd had them back for quite a while now, but didn't like being away from them all the same. True most of her family was here with her, but she longed to be home with Az, her mother, and her father. For the first time she felt overwhelmed by saving the OZ. What if this didn't work? If they couldn't stop the Witch here, the OZ would surely fade away, as would all its inhabitants. And then there was Wes, what of him? Worries and doubts chased each other around her head until she felt dizzy, and was grateful when Blake wrapped his arm around her shoulders, steadying her.

"What do we do now?" Victoria asked softly. "We're staying here for the night. We'll move on tomorrow, so maybe we should plan out where we move on to from here," Cain suggested. "Do we have a map?" "I do actually," wearily DG got to her feet and dug through her bag to find the crumpled, slightly torn, coffee stained map. "We're here, I think," DG pointed along a red line that represented a major road way. "And we came from here," she traced to the right. "Makes sense that the only direction to go is this way, and search the cities. My guess is she's taken over a major city and set it up as her base of operations. We find out which city, find her, and stop her. Easy as pie." "So we start out in the morning?" Kalm asked. DG nodded. "I'm going to bed then. Good night," he and Victoria went to their tent, as did Raw. "We're staying up until your mom gets back to us Princess," Cain informed her, leaning back and pulling his hat down low. "I figured as much. All right. But there's no sense in us not getting sleep too. I got the mirror set up to alarm when someone tries to reach me. We can sleep too," she said. "Good. I'm going to check on Wes and get some shut eye," Glitch scrambled to his feet and went to see his son.

Wes was asleep in the tent, with Wren leaned back against the side of the tent, sleeping as well. He was using her lap as a pillow, and she had her fingers twined in his hair. Glitch smiled fondly, and tucked the blanket more securely about the pair, brushing Wes's bangs out of his face. Wes mumbled softly, and shifted, letting more firelight fall on his face. Glitch frowned, not liking the pinched appearance of his skin, how pale and sweaty he looked, with deep bruise like circles around his eyes. He smoothed back his son's hair, and whispered that they would find out what had happened, and that everything would be all right. He promised.

"How is he?"Cain asked, at once alarmed by the look on Glitch's face. "Hard to tell Wyatt. He looks awful though. But Wren's doing a fantastic job looking after him. She won't let anything happen to him, you can be sure of that. I just wish I knew what caused all this. It's frustrating, not knowing, having no way of finding out. I miss my lab," Glitch sulked, and curled up at Wyatt's side. A few moments later, his light snoring was added to the other various nocturnal sounds. One by one, DG, Blake and Cain followed suit, each one dead tired from the events of the past few days.

The tinkling sound of silver bells woke them, a metaphysical alarm clock. The sun was just starting to tinge the sky with palest pink to chase back the inky night. DG stretched, her back sore from the awkward angle she'd slept in, not to mention the rock poking from the dusty ground. Again, her mirror rang, this time more urgently. While the men woke and grumbled about the early hour, she answered her mirror before it started to get really annoying.

"Mom? Did you find out anything?" "DG dear, did you get any sleep at all?" "Sort of. We fell asleep around the camp fire, and the ground is far from comfortable." "I'm sorry. However, yes, we did find out something. Two somethings actually," the Queen allowed herself a small smile. "And? Come on Mom, don't keep us waiting in suspense," DG said impatiently, suddenly more awake. She pushed her hair from her eyes to see the small circle of polished glass more clearly. Blake, Glitch, and Cain all listened intently. "Well, it seems that Mr. Cain has many times great grandmother, who was a very powerful witch specializing in healing. And Ambrose has a many times great uncle who also had great power. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say the gene skipped many a generation, and combined into Wesley, making him very powerful. And his desire to aid Wren was a catalyst, bringing the power in a rush sooner than it would have. We can't even be sure it would ever have manifested. But it has, and for now, you must help him gain control. He'll join Wren in her study of the magical arts when you return." It didn't go unnoticed that she said '_when_ you return' not '_if_ you return.'

DG said good bye to her mother, and closed the mirror with a snap. "That certainly explains it doesn't it? At least we know he'll be all right." "To right. I was worried," Glitch looked highly relieved, as did Cain. "Should we let him know?" Blake asked. "Soon, let him sleep. He needs it. We all do actually, but I'd say he and Wren need the most sleep," DG said, combing her fingers through her hair. "That the do. But, we might as well start packing up to go. We're awake already," Cain stood up, shifting his hat back. "Just like a Tin Man. Always got to be hustling everyone along. Let us get some breakfast first, huh Wyatt?" DG grinned up at him, smirking at the glower set on his face. "The fire died down though Princess," he gestured to the cold embers. She waved her hand almost idly at the fire pit, and it sprang to life, flames crackling merrily. "Sit down Wyatt. We can't really pack up with the kids still asleep in the tents," Glitch tugged gently on Cain's arm, easing his love back to his seat. After a moment, Cain let himself be settled down, he knew when he was beat. Though it hardly seemed fair that all Glitch had to do to win this time was pull on his sleeve and look up at him with those big brown eyes and his hair all sleep mussed.

Though modest by their usual standards, the smell of breakfast was good enough that it roused the kids from their tents to sit around the fire. Even Wes joined them, though he looked rather peaky. He piled food onto his plate, devouring it while the others watched in awe. "What? Don't I need to build up strength or something?" he asked, swallowing convulsively and setting down his fork. "Yes, but son, keep eating like that and you'll just make yourself sick all over again," Cain advised. Wes rolled his eyes, which were still surrounded by purple bruise like circles, but slowed down his eating. Though he wouldn't admit it, his stomach was rolling a bit. He only hoped he didn't throw up in front of Wren.

Cain was finally able to get them on the road once more, and the car packed. It was a tight squeeze as DG took over the wheel and turned onto the stretch of highway, with Blake sitting shot gun and the rest sitting on each other in the back. "We need more room," DG grumbled. "I'd say so," Blake groaned uncomfortably. The roof of the car was so low, and he was so tall he had to crane his neck at an awkward angle to be able to fit in. "Sorry honey," DG spared him a glance and concentrated on the roof. It melted away at her whim, becoming a convertible. "That's better," Blake sighed, relieving the pressure on his neck. With a little happy sound Glitch clambered up to perch on the side of the car, letting the wind blow through his curls. He hardly noticed when Wyatt tightened his grip on his ankles. As smart as his head case was, he was not the most observant at times and prone to clumsiness. It would be just like him to take a tumble out of the car.

"Might want to hang onto your hat Wyatt," Glitch shouted over the wind. Wyatt nodded and tucked his hat into his jacket. He looked over to see how Wes was doing. He was slumped against the seat, looking a little green around the gills. "All right son?" Wes blinked at him, and limply shook his head. "I think breakfast is coming back at me," he mumbled, and let out a hiccup. "Over the side of the car Wes," Cain told him. Wes leaned quickly over the side and emptied his stomach. Wren rubbed his back, combing his hair out of the way with her fingers. Wes stayed leaning over the side of the car, just in case. Cain and Glitch shared a glance, both hoping their son's weakness would come to pass soon, and the massive surge of power hadn't done any lasting damage. They wanted to see him master his power, and join in his lessons with Wren. Like any parents, Glitch and Wyatt wanted Wes to be both happy, and do great things. No telling what he could do with the amount of power he had manifested, if he didn't let it rule him. But for now, their main concern was for him to regain his strength.

"Where are we going mummy," Wren asked for what seemed like the millionth time as the day wore on. "Not sure honey," DG answered, just as she had the past few hours. "If we don't know where we're going, how will we know when we get there?" Wren fought to keep the whine out of her voice. "We just will. Please be quiet Wren, everyone else is," Blake said over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes against the wind. "That's 'cause they're sleeping or almost sleeping," she muttered petulantly. It wasn't her fault she was bored. Wes and her uncles, and Raw and Kalm and 'Toria were all dozing or staring out across the plains. No one would talk to her. And naturally, be from the OZ, she had never heard of portable DVD players, iPods, Nintendo DS, or any of the other ways kids of the Other Side kept themselves entertained. Purely out of sheer and utter boredom, she thought to practice her magic. But only the fun bits.

Wes cracked open his eyes, waking slightly from the near stupor he'd been in most of the day. He watched as Wren poured a tiny amount of water from a canteen into her cupped hand. She concentrated on it, and before his eyes, it formed into a ball and floated into the air a few inches above her hand. Wren waved her hand and it danced about, leaving a trail rather like a comet behind it. She finally noticed his observing, and tilted her head, silently asking if he wanted to try. He shook his head. "Come on Wessie, you know you can, I know you can, what's stopping you?" "I think what I did was a fluke. Nothing more. I'm not that powerful, I'm just…sorta smart," he shrugged, hanging his head. Wren shook her head, sighing. That was the problem with those loner smarty pants types; they seemed to have low self esteem. And it was up to their girlfriends to boost them.

"Wesley, you are more than just 'sorta' smart, you're brilliant. Who was it that came up with the idea to come here?" "Yeah, and look where that got us," he said sarcastically. She chose to ignore him. "Who always came up with our schemes as kids? And kept us out of trouble most of the time? And helped me study, who's the smartest kid in our class?" "Which did wonders for my social life." "Would you stop with the self pity party? I'm trying to make you feel better. May I get back to it now?" The ball of water had swirled around her head furiously like a small orbiting moon, and settled down by her hand as she relaxed. "Oh fine, carry on," he waved his hand for her to continue. "As I was saying, not only that, you're brave too, really brave. And the power wasn't a fluke. You're really that powerful, and I'm not surprised. You've always been selfless like that, looking out for me and stuff," she quirked her lips in a wry smile. "You are my best friend you know, of course I'm going to look out for you. You really think I'm the smartest kid in class?" he grinned bashfully. "I know you are. Feeling better now?" "A little. You think I can give it a try?" Wes asked, indicating the ball of water. "Sure. Just don't strain yourself all right?"

Sweat broke out on Wes's brow as he concentrated with all his might, trying to get the water to form into a ball. "Easy Wessie, take it slow. Breath. Don't force it," Wren encouraged him. "Just think of it as a ball of water, envision it in your head, and make that thought a reality." "I'm trying," he ground out through gritted teeth. The water wobbled, and hovered for a moment as a globule of water, not quite the perfect sphere Wren so easily achieved. He had a moment of excitement before it dissipated and fell back into her upturned hands. "I almost had it!" he exclaimed. "I know! How do you feel?" "Exhausted…but happy. I did it! But, I think I'll take another nap. I really wish I wasn't so tired. I hate this whole helplessness thing." "I know. I'm sure you'll be better soon." "I hope so. I really do." Wes curled up as much as he could in his seat, and tried to get some sleep. Wren turned towards him, slipping her hand into his and drifting off to sleep with him.

A day and a night went by with nothing but desert and highway as far as the eye could see, with the occasional unidentifiable carcass and buzzard circling over head to add to a change of scenery. DG, Blake, and Cain took turns behind the wheel. Glitch offered, but none of them was too certain of his driving abilities, whether he had a whole brain or not. On the next day, the highway ended abruptly, for no reason Cain could see, simply ending on the desert. He couldn't be certain, but there were marks ingrained in the dirt that looked suspiciously like tire tracks. Lots and lots of tire tracks actually. "Hey, kid, look here," he called. DG scrambled up to peer over his shoulder. "Why not just put up a big blinking sign saying 'this way to secret lair'?" she chuckled. "I don't know. We going to find out?" "Of course Wyatt. What kind of heroes would we be if we didn't follow the trail so blatantly left for us?" DG grinned. He returned it, and slammed on the gas pedal, charging out into the desert, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

"Really Wyatt, was that little display of overly masculine machoness necessary? I thought you'd gotten over your Boy Scout syndrome," Glitch peeled himself from the seat he'd been forced back against by the g-force and leaned against Wyatt. "Course it was necessary sweetheart. Look at the car I'm driving," Cain gunned the engine as he drove, making it growl like some great jungle cat. "Boys and their toys," Glitch murmured under his breath. "Pot, kettle, black," Cain countered. "Excuse me?" "Like you don't get like this when you're in your lab, with all your test tubes and Bunsen burners and such. You've got no room to throw stones Glitch," Cain smirked. "I'll throw stones if I want," Glitch grumbled. "Throw all the stones you want sweetheart, I'm still right." Glitch didn't answer, but did take time to flick Cain in the back of the head before sitting back in his seat.

The Mustang jolted over the rocks embedded in the dirt path, making for a highly uncomfortable ride. Wes groaned, fighting the urge to be sick. "Any chance we could go a little smoother Dad," he called, clutching his stomach. "Like to son, but I'm afraid the road's pretty much nonexistent, and there are all kinds of rocks and who knows what else poking up from the ground. Something tells me this car wasn't built to handle things like that. Was it kid?" Cain asked DG. "Not really. Almost wish we'd found a jeep or Hummer instead, despite them being gas guzzlers," DG answered. "No, this was more designed for cruising down the highway at high speeds, wind in your hair and music pumping loud." "Not going above the speed limit though, right princess?" "No of course not Tin Man, never." Cain snorted, doubting that she hadn't ever broken the law ever. He knew her too well by now.

The shy grew successively cloudier as they drove across the desert, big dark clouds swirling together and getting darker with each mile. "Looks like rain," Glitch observed, shielding his eyes. "Smell rain," Raw added, nose into the wind. "Mummy, you might want to put the roof on again," Wren said warily, wrapping her arms around Wes to protect him from the impending storm. DG agreed, and Blake crouched down as the roof came back into being. "I'm beginning to think they know we're after them, and aren't too pleased about it," Kalm noted sardonically as the rain pounded onto the roof the minute it settled. "What was your first clue?" Victoria asked. Glitch let out a little depressed sound. Cain chanced a glance back at him. "What's the matter sweetheart?" "It's my fault. If I hadn't gone to the club, and I never would've met Tony and they wouldn't know about us and be ten thousand steps ahead," Glitch explained, his eyes downcast. "It's not entirely your fault Glitch. She's a super powerful witch, she's probably known about us since we got here. You just sort of…confirmed it," Cain tried to be consoling. But the truth was, it was a tiny bit Glitch's fault. But only the going out bit. He hadn't gotten drugged on purpose. He just couldn't put that much guilt on him, it was too cruel. Glitch heaved a giant sigh, and nodded. They both knew he still blamed himself, and no kind words from Wyatt could make him think otherwise.

The rain pelted against the car, hitting the windshield with enough force that they worried it would break. Cain lost sight of the trail as it was turned to mud, and the wheels struggled through them. Eventually, they could go no further, and were stuck fast. "Damn it!"Cain smashed his hand against the steering wheel, furious with the car. "What do we do now?" Wes asked, pushing his sweat dampened hair from his eyes. "We can either hunker down in the car 'til the rain dies down, or try and brave through it on foot," Blake suggested. Glitch looked over at his son, who still looked pale and frail as he leaned against Wren. "I think we should try and wait it out," he offered. Wes sighed quietly. It was his fault they couldn't go on like they clearly wanted. Cain peered into the dark, unable to see a thing in the complete and utter blackness. No way could they safely know where they were going in the weather.

"Fair enough," he said. "But we continue on in the morning, rain or no."

TBC…

_This took so much longer than it should have. I kept writing myself into a corner, like I'd get so far, then lose inspiration, then get a bit farther, and so on. Plus, I got wrapped up in my numerous other fics. My muse was clearly delighting in taunting me. He can be so mean sometimes. I keep him appeased with Nutella and apple juice. So all should be good now. I hope…reviews might keep him even happier…just saying. Heh heh._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I really need to start keeping up with this more. I don't have much of an excuse, I mean, I got ideas. But I've got other fics I'm working on…and I got my license not too long ago, so my parents are all making me drive everywhere. Oh well. Enjoy the newest chapter._

Unsurprisingly, Cain woke before the others. But he didn't hurry them. No, he understood the need for sleep, and thus let them continue dreaming, while he shook the last clinging wisps of sleep from his consciousness. In doing so, his eyes focused in on a growing problem.

During the night, Glitch had clambered into his lap to 'make room for everyone'. He was leaning against Cain, his head tilted just right and his mouth open just the tiniest bit, but it was enough for Cain to see the drop of drool sliding down his lips, going straight for his hat. "Glitch!" he whispered urgently. No reply. If anything, Glitch moved in his sleep and sped up the descent of the drool. "Glitch!" he poked him now, not too hard, in the stomach. Glitch grumbled and frowned. The drool slipped off his bottom lip and hung suspended. Cain's eyes rolled up, watching it, praying it didn't land on his hat. It stretched impossibly thin. He snapped.

The horn on the car flared to life for a split second as Glitch found himself pushed into it, then over it to sprawl halfway on the dashboard. "Wyatt! What are you doing?!" "You were _this_ close to drooling on my hat," Cain growled. Glitch wiped the back of his sleeve across his chin, and looked at the stain left there that quickly faded. "So I was," he flopped back. The rest of the group was complaining about the rude awakening, and it was left to Cain to explain what had happened. "Nice going dad," Wes griped. He was looking better, color returning to his face, his eyes no longer fever bright, Cain noted, pleased. That had to mean he was gaining a measure of control over the power he possessed.

"Hey…uh, guys? You might want to see this," Glitch murmured from where he laying, looking upside down out the windshield. Cain turned around in his seat, and everyone else craned forward to see. What could only be described as a patchwork castle loomed over them, which had most definitely not been there when they went to sleep. In fact, the entire landscape had changed. Now, the mustang was precariously close to the edge of a jagged cliff, which seemed to drop off forever. Mist hung densely over it, making it even more difficult to determine how far the drop was. Ghostly lights flickered dimly in the mist, like spectral fireflies. The castle was clearly made of whatever materials could be found, welded together. But despite that, it was still an impressive and ominous sight, the metal scorched and twisted where it wasn't gleaming and wickedly sharp. It reared above the mustang, scraping the sky and causing them to crane their necks at a painful angle to try and see the top. None of them could.

"I think they're trying to send us a message," DG mumbled. "And that would be?" Cain asked. "That we're screwed. They know we're here right now, and they don't like it."

As if on cue people started streaming out of the back of the castle, forming neat lines and standing at the ready. It was hard to tell, but they appeared to be wearing make shift Long Coat uniforms. "Good to see she's keeping with the theme," Glitch muttered. "Though, I gotta say the old uniforms were much better looking. Comfortable too." "Glitch, sweetheart, now is not the time to be giving them fashion tips. Now is the time to kick their asses," Cain said quietly, hand hovering above his holster. "We don't have any weapons, do we?" "Damn it! We didn't grab them when we made our hasty retreat," DG cursed. "So, we're really screwed?" Blake asked. "Basically," Kalm growled. "Glitch, get behind me, and stay outta the line of fire," Cain whispered. "But Wyatt, I can help," Glitch protested. "How?" "I can shoot," he reached for one of Cain's guns, his fingers lingering the slightest bit as they trailed across Cain's hip. "You know how to use that?" "Oh please, I've seen you use it enough times, how hard can it be?" Glitch haphazardly held the gun. Cain winced, visions of his head case shooting himself in the foot dancing before his eyes. "Glitch, you need to turn off the safety, and squeeze the trigger, can you do that?" "I'm not a complete idiot Wyatt." "Only half an idiot." "Hey!" "Guys!" DG hissed. "D'you think you could do this later? We have a bit of a problem right now," she gestured to the still standing Long Coats.

Weapons abruptly appeared in the hands of their enemies, some modern looking guns, others older yet still deadly swords and assorted weaponry. Still others were empty handed, but stood tall and confident. DG and her companions formed a rough circle, DG and Blake at the head, Cain, Glitch, 'Toria, Kalm, Wes, Wren and Raw fanning out from them. Wes had his lips set in a grim line, though there was the slightest tremble to his hands. His power, while amazingly strong, was still so uncertain, so new, he wasn't sure he could call it back. What if he couldn't? Wren, probably sensing his anxiety, clasped his hand, feeling the dampness to his palm. She gave it a reassuring squeeze, and flashed him a quick smile. Unbeknownst to Wes, she also gave him a small measure of calm, and was pleased to note he stopped shaking and stood taller, shoulders squared. Which was good, because with no further warning, they were thrown into the fight.

The air was filled with screams, shouts, cries of pain muffled and swallowed by the mist, which moved as if it had a mind of its own, thickening and making fighting near impossible. It was clear it was the work of the Witch, to act as an impediment to her castle being stormed. However, it was no help to the Long Coats either, many of who fell to the ground, wounded or worse. Light reflected weirdly in the low lying clouds, and threw shadows over everything as each side bombarded the other with any magic they could conjure. DG was trying to burn away the mist, and making headway in between kicking Long Coat ass. She caught glimpses of Wes and Wren, as they defended each other, and was proud at how well they did. Wes seemed fully in control of the power he wielded, eyes determined and hand steady. Wren was much the same at his side.

Glitch decided not only was he a genius, he was also a top notch gunslinger. He should go into the cow boy business as a side job. They did get to wear those nice chaps, and he thought he'd look fantastic in chaps. So would Wyatt, though he was oh so fond of those tight pants…he yelped as the gun was batted from his hands. No matter, he was out of bullets anyway, and Wyatt hadn't given him any spares. No, the problem was that the man who had smacked it away was large, frighteningly so, with big beefy hands, and the smack had left his numb and tingly. However, he could still take him down. His attacker's eyes widened in alarm as Glitch moved fluidly at him, and had no time to defend himself as he was kicked in the knee caps hard enough to dislocate them. As he went down, Glitch's foot caught him in the chin, knocking him unconscious. He hit the ground with a thunderous, earthshaking, thud.

A cry cut through the smog, an achingly familiar sound that went straight through Glitch. His heart clenched and rose to his throat, choking him, and his stomach went felt as though an icy rock had been dropped into it. The world went into slow motion, and the fight lost all meaning for him as he turned and saw Wyatt being thrown over the cliff edge to disappear in the thick, steely grey vapor. It had taken three of them to best him, two with what DG would identify as baseball bats, one with power radiating off him. But he was gone. Glitch lunged with all he had for the cliff, intent on following Wyatt, saving him. He was knocked aside like a rag doll by one of the bats to the stomach. He fell winded, and coughed, trying to catch his breath as he looked up at the three. The one that had hit him met his eyes, and Glitch realized with a start it was Tony. Tony smirked, and blew him a mocking kiss before turning to leave.

Glitch felt a terrible stillness fill him, and heard nothing but his blood pulsing in his veins and his own ragged breath. Wyatt's gun lay pitifully in the mud, within arm's reach. Suddenly it was in Glitch's hand without him thinking of it, and he aimed at Tony's retreating back. He would see him dead for this. He'd gone too far, first shooting Wyatt, now kil…no, Wyatt was alive. He _had_ to be. Glitch _needed_ him. His finger rested on the trigger, and he pulled back. He could do it. An eye for an eye.

"Glitch!" DG's voice rang out, startling Glitch. He shook his head, and a haze seemed to be lifted from his eyes. "What were you thinking?" DG demanded shrilly, watching wide eyed as Glitch tossed the gun away. "I don't…I don't know. H-he shoved Wyatt. Wyatt's gone and it's his fault, I had to…" Glitch rambled, shaking his head once more. He'd scared himself, realizing that he could've done it easily. Could've put a bullet in Tony's back and felt good, justified. He hugged his arms around himself, looking at the cast off weapon with dawning horror. His breath came in quick gasps, and he realized he was going to faint a second before it happened. The mud splattered as his head hit it.

DG sent Blake to search for Cain, hoping he'd somehow survived the drop. She didn't know what was down there, and couldn't help the little coil of unease as Blake descended down into the mist. Meanwhile, she and the others carried Glitch back to the mustang, gently setting him in the back seat. Raw and Kalm tried to help him, but DG insisted he be left unconscious, so he didn't have to sit up worrying. She was doing plenty of that on her own.

Glitch had scared her. He had looked so dispassionate, so cold with the gun in his hand, not like her best friend with the bright eyes and ready smile, who wore his heart proudly on his sleeve. He had looked like he could do it, and feel nothing. She sincerely hoped that it was the Witch targeting him once more, and that her sweet Glitch wasn't becoming cold blooded. DG looked at his face, so soft in sleep, a little frown twisting his lips, and prayed that he would never get that look in his brown eyes again.

Blake slouched back to the mustang, filthy and exhausted and despondent. Cain simply wasn't there. He'd searched the entire area for him, walking up and down the river that was mercifully winding its way through the area, and calling for him until his throat was hoarse. He was gone. Glitch would be heartbroken, and he didn't want to be the bearer of such news. DG looked up upon hearing his footsteps, and her face fell when she saw his expression. "Where is he?" "I don't know. I searched everywhere, but he's just gone," Blake cleared his throat and answered. DG bit her lip worriedly, looking down at Glitch and Wes, who was sitting at his side. Wes turned miserable eyes up to them, tears cutting tracks down his cheeks. DG licked her lips, and felt salt there. She too was crying, they all were.

Wyatt was not crying. Tin Men don't cry, even when they're pretty sure they've broken every bone in their body, and want nothing more than to have their head case make it better. He'd landed hard in the water, being dragged to the bottom of the fast moving river and nearly drowning. He'd come up coughing, and been dashed against the mammoth boulders that became more frequent the farther down the river he was carried. Finally he made it to shore and hauled himself up to catch his breath. All this happened before Blake had even made it to the ground, and by then he was too far away to hear him. However, there was a very small silver lining.

He'd somehow miraculously managed to keep his hat.

Slowly, cautiously, Wyatt propped himself up, testing his limbs. His silver lining grew larger; nothing was broken. Just bruised and battered. He tried to get to his feet, and fell, biting back a yell as pain lanced through his knees and legs. Ok, so maybe he wasn't one hundred percent. But he'd be damned if he was going to sit here when he _knew_ there was a head case no doubt frantic at his fall. So he found himself a thick and sturdy branch that formed a 'Y' at one end, tucked that end under his arm and started limping back the way he'd come, following the river until he could climb up.

Glitch didn't want to wake up. He wanted to pretend it had all been a dream, and not face the cold hard reality that Wyatt wasn't there. He wanted to keep dreaming, because in his dream, he and Wyatt were safe, they were all safe, and they'd never had to come here, and they could stay in the OZ and not worry about anything. Against his will his eyelids slid open, and he sat up too quickly and whacked his head on the roof of the car. He moaned softly, holding his head. DG whipped around, turning in her seat. "You ok?" "That depends doll, is Wyatt here?" Glitch asked, laying back and shutting his eyes. The muscles in his back and shoulders were tight, and his head pounded with the beginnings of one hell of a migraine. He felt a furred hand on his head, and the tension eased. "Thanks Raw," he mumbled, eyes still shut. "Blake looked for him, but we're thinking he was swept downriver. Far, far down river. We couldn't find him."

Her blue eyes, wide with worry, met his one opened eye. "Guess I'm not ok then. Where's Wes?" "Outside with Wren, Kalm, and Victoria," DG answered. "How…how's he taking it?" Glitch sat up, more cautiously this time so he didn't hit his head. "Hard to tell. I mean, he's upset of course, but he's been more worried about you. I finally had to force him to sit outside so he wasn't crowding you and I could make sure you were all right." "How long was I out?" "About an hour or so," DG went quiet for a minute. "He'll be fine Glitch. He's survived being shot outta window, plunged into an icy lake, storming a castle, more fights than I can count. He's a Tin Man that won't be taken out by falling off a cliff into a river. Especially not when he's got you to come back to," she patted his arm in a comforting gesture. Glitch nodded, but didn't add that he'd been there to help Wyatt through most of that. He'd been the one to save him from the lake, saved him from hypothermia. He lay back down, curling around the empty gun he'd taken from Wyatt. What had only an hour ago been a source of shame for him now became his only comfort and memento of Wyatt.

DG turned back around in her seat, casting anxious glances back at him. Raw watched her, head cocked to the side. "Glitch be fine DG. Strong," he said reassuringly. He'd felt it when he'd tried to alleviate his head ache. Despite being heartbroken if Wyatt was truly lost, Glitch was prepared to stay strong and continue what they'd set out to do, and look after Wes. It was after all, what the Tin Man would want. He wouldn't want his lover to dwell on his loss, and wallow in his sadness and forget to live. Raw however, agreed with DG, and felt deep down that Cain was ok. He'd find his way back to them, and Glitch would be ecstatic. That too he'd felt, bottled up like carbonation bubbles in a just shaken soda bottle, ready to explode at any moment. It brought a smile to his lips, and he tried to spread that joy and hope to the others. It was the least he could do.

Cain drew in a sharp breath, trying to will away the pain. But damn it, his muscles ached and burned. He'd pushed himself too hard, limping along the bank of the river, trying to find exactly where he'd fallen. But he wasn't familiar with the Other Side, and the sun was setting, making it hard to see. He finally had to admit defeat, at least for the night, and try to set up a makeshift camp. Long sticks and his coat served as a tent, and he managed to get a fire going. He fought off hunger; he had no food, and nothing to hunt or catch anything with anyway. Sighing, he lay down on the cold ground under his tent, wincing as his limbs protested the movement. Not for the first time, he wished they'd never had to go to the Other Side, that the Witch had stayed dead, that he and Glitch could be tucked in bed, safe with no worries. But of course, it was not to be. They had to play hero again. He wasn't allowed to be just a Tin Man, Glitch couldn't be just an advisor; DG couldn't be just a princess. The universe had bigger plans for them. What about his plans though? Apparently they weren't acceptable.

Glitch's breath fogged against the window as he watched for Cain. He'd been hoping he'd have found them by now. He'd been awake and watching for two hours. None of the others were awake yet, and he was reluctant to wake them and leave. Suppose Wyatt came back, and they were gone, and he couldn't find them? Or he was hurt and needed them to be there? Hundreds of scenarios raced around his head, each one worse than the last. His knuckles were mottled white from his grip on the chair in front of him, but he was oblivious to anything but the area outside, watching for Wyatt to appear there.

Wesley woke with a crick in his neck and his legs numb from Wren half laying on them. He opened his eyes and saw his dad staring out the window, as if trying to force his dad to appear by his thoughts alone. He carefully untangled himself and crawled across the seats to watch with him. "You're gonna give yourself a head ache dad, if you keep up staring like that," he mumbled. Glitch cringed the slightest bit at being caught staring, and turned to face his son. "I know, but I can't help it." "I miss him too," Wes said softly. They sat in silence, until Wes broke it.

"Dad?" "Hmm?" "W-would you really have shot that guy?" "I don't know Wes. I wasn't thinking clearly, all I saw was dad going over the edge, and Tony was taunting me…it seemed like a…well not a good idea exactly, but…I scared myself there. " "He deserved it I think," Wes said, his voice low but scalding. "Doesn't mean you can just shoot him in the back. Dad wouldn't have. It's just dishonorable," Glitch answered. "I guess. But, he shouldn't just get away with it." _He won't 'just get away with it'_, Glitch thought, but of course he couldn't tell his son that. "Dad's gonna be ok, right?" "Right. He _is_ the best Tin Man around, after all. And you know how he's big into the outdoors and such. He'll find us, and we'll finish the Witch, and go back home, and everything will be all right," Glitch said, more to himself than Wes. "Should we wake the others then, get a move on?" "No, we'll wait. Let them sleep." "Even if we move, he'll still be able to find us." "I know Wes, but, I want to stay here a little longer." "Ok dad, whatever you say."

Dew dripped from Cain's hat to splash on his face. He frowned in his sleep, thinking maybe Glitch had moved, and was drooling…again. He reached out blindly to shove his head case away, but his hand met empty air. Blue eyes opened in alarm before his brain could catch up with him. That's right, Glitch wasn't with him. He was alone, battered, in the wilderness of the Other Side. Number one on his list of ways he didn't want to wake up. Ever again. Worse, his muscles still ached, making getting to his feet more of a chore than it should have been. He was not looking forward to the climb back up the godforsaken cliff. Not to mention nothing looked the same any more. He was beginning to feel like this was just a game to the Witch, they she was enjoying changing the world around and mess with their heads. Cain did not enjoy being a pawn in some game. He would beat her at it if it killed him.

Climbing up a cliff face that was practically 90 degrees with sore limbs and bruised ribs was not something Cain would recommend to anyone. What he could probably do in a few hours was taking nearly the entire day. He stopped every few feet to catch his breath and rest, and it seemed like each time he did, the sun sunk a little lower in the sky. He had already stripped off his coat and tied it around his waist and rolled up his sleeves, but was soaked with sweat and exhausted. He'd been at it for hours, and the lack of food or water was starting to get to him. Cain took his hat off, wiping the sweat from his brow that dripped and stung his eyes. By the time yet another day had almost gone by, he could see the top of the cliff, and grinned weakly to think of Glitch's reaction to him just waltzing back to him. Knowing his head case, he'd probably burst into tears. Or scold him and make him promise to never go out again. Or both. That was more likely.

"Glitch, could you please sit down? I can't see out the back with your head there," DG said, glancing in the rearview mirror. "But…" "I know, you're worried about leaving without Cain, but it's not safe to stay there. And he'll be able to find us. Don't worry too much." Glitch bit his lip worriedly, but sat down, making sure not even his curls were blocking her view. She rolled her eyes, chuckling at him. In truth, she was a little concerned about Cain being able to find them. Not because she doubted his tracking skills, but because he'd fallen so far, and was probably hurt, she didn't want him to have long to catch up to them. But, she knew he wouldn't want them to remain where they'd been attacked. It would just be asking for more trouble. So, she was surreptitiously looking for places to set up camp that were protected, but not too far out of the way.

"What about that?" Blake nodded off to the left. DG slowed the car to look. It was a small clearing, surrounded by trees on three sides. The ground looked flat enough, though it was dusty. But the sun was setting, so it would do. "That'll work I suppose. Wren, Wes, could you two get the tents? Glitch, you want to help me get the fire started?" Glitch followed her out of the car, hanging his head. "I know we haven't found him yet, but look at it this way, I'm sure Cain's out looking for us, and the fire will lead him straight to camp," DG said, showing Blake how to set rocks into a circle to make a fire pit. "That's true. All right, do we have matches?" "There's some in the trunk I think, Uncle Glitch," Wren called as she and Wes hauled the bundle of tents to the clearing.

There was a small, twisted book of matches half buried in the corner of the trunk. Glitch had to climb in so just his feet stuck out to reach them. And then they were stuck with chewed gum to the upholstery. "Of course," he growled, tugging the cardboard packet. The gum stretched out, not letting go. Glitch scrambled backward, and the others paused to watch as he struggled. "This is going to end badly," Blake muttered. "I wish I had a camera," DG answered gleefully. "A what?" "I'll explain later." "Almost got it," Glitch grunted. He took another step back, slipped on a lone twig, and went pinging back into the trunk. "Oh no," Wren winced at the loud thunk as he hit. "Glitch? You ok?" DG asked. "I got the matches," his pale hand shot up in the air. "But, I got gum in my hair!"

Cain sighed. He'd figured that they'd move on, but he'd sort of hoped maybe Glitch had talked him out of it. However, he had tire tracks to follow in the morning. Right now, he needed to sleep. He couldn't follow them in the dark when he still couldn't walk a perfectly straight line. And people called him stubborn. The only problem was he didn't have anything to set up a tent with. Apparently he was going to sleep under the stars. Maybe he could try and figure out the constellations, and why there was only the one moon.

"Ow! DG, that's my hair you're yanking!"

"Well I'm sorry Glitch, you've got gum all stuck in it."

"I know, all because _some_body needed some matches. Couldn't you just wave your hand, make some fire?"

"I don't want to use magic for everything. It's sure to get the attention of the Witch for one, and we need to conserve energy," DG let go of the sticky pink mess Glitch's curls had become. "We're gonna have to cut it."

"Cut it?!" Glitch squeaked. "But it's my hair!"

"Do you want to walk around the rest of your life with pink goo in your hair?" "…No," Glitch sulked. "Ok then. Wren, go into the car, get me the knife," DG ordered. Wren giggled at the stricken look on Glitch's face, and did as her mom said. "Knife? You're going to hack the gum out of my hair?!" His voice rose approximately eight octaves, until DG was sure that if there were any dogs in the area, they were howling. "Relax, it'll be fine."

"Got the knife mum!" Wren held it out to DG. "Thanks," DG laid the knife flat in her palm. "What are you going to do?" Glitch asked. "I'm not going to hack at your hair. You've already been a zipperhead once. I won't do that to you again. I'm just going to make some scissors," DG explained. "What about no unnecessary magic? I don't want the Witch coming back." "I don't count this as unnecessary," DG concentrated on the knife in her hand, which glowed brightly, before spinning rapidly. When the glow diminished and it stopped spinning, a pair of gleaming silver scissors rested in her hand.

"Ready Glitch?"

"No. I changed my mind, I like the gum hair look." Glitch tried to stand up from the foldable chair DG had sat him down in. DG grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back down. "Blake, could you help?" Blake got up and held down Glitch's arms, not too hard, but restraining him all the same. Glitch whimpered, trying to buck up. "Glitch, don't make me have to tie you to the chair. I promise you won't be bald when I'm done," she vowed. She raised the scissors, and held up a lock of gum stuck hair. Glitch sagged forward in the chair. "What happened?"

"He fainted…again."

_A/N: Will Cain make it back to Glitch? How short will Glitch's hair be? These questions and more will be answered in the next installment. Reviews make me type faster. Just saying is all…_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I would like to think you would know by now I don't own Tin Man, or any of the characters. If I did, Cain and Glitch would be adorable cuddly together all the time and Glitch would always wear lots of leather pants. As it is, I make do with this, which works, I guess. And sorry about the lack of updating. Got a lot of other fics I'm working on, and school stuff, all while still trying to have something of a social life, which I just recently got. *sigh* it's hard. _

"Glitch, come one out of your tent."

"No. You'll just laugh at me again."

"Will not dad, promise."

"Yes you will. I've been shorn. Sheared like a sheep for a sweater."

"That was a pretty good alliteration Glitch."

"Alliterations don't make my hair grow back."

"But you've been in there since yesterday."

"I don't care!"

DG sat back down in her chair, "Fine, he wants to stay in there and sulk, let him. I was only trying to help." "It's not as bad as he thinks," Blake said, trying to make both of them feel better. "Try telling him that. He's acting like he's completely bald, or that it'll never grow back." "Glitch just miss Cain. Won't be as mad when Tin Man come back," Raw said softly. "I know. I just wish Wyatt would find his way back sooner. I'm worried about him too."

Wes, Wren, Kalm, and Victoria wandered through the trees not too far from the clearing. They'd promised not to stray, and keep within earshot of the camp. Considering Kalm had hearing slightly above the other three, they were able to walk quite a distance.

"Your dad's really acting childish, isn't he?" Wren giggled. "Well, how would you feel if you got this sticky pink stuff stuck in your hair, and had to have it cut out?" Wes asked, tossing a small rock from hand to hand. "Good point, but he didn't have to lock himself in the tent." "Imagine if you got gum stuck on you," 'Toria said to Kalm, who shuddered. "I'd rather not. I don't fancy being shaved," he said drily, making the others laugh. Wes let his stone fall and swung up onto one of the lower branches of a tree. "Wesley, what are you doing?" Wren called, watching him climb. And, she was only watching to make sure he didn't accidentally kill himself, not to watch his bottom. Honest.

"Oh wow!" they could hear his soft exclamation from the top of the tree. "You guys! You can see forever up here!" "Wesley, you're going to get caught!" Wren sighed, "We should follow him, shouldn't we?" "Probably. Just so we can catch him if he falls," Victoria answered. They climbed up, the branches creaking under their weight. Wren gasped, clinging to the tree as it swayed in the breeze. Wes was right; it was like you could see forever. They saw the castle winking in the sun, trees in either direction, the road winding like some great black snake through it all. She shielded her eyes, scanning the area. It looked lifeless all around, nothing but their camp to speak of. "What's that?" Kalm pointed off in the direction they'd come. Something small was slowly making its way towards them. "It looks like-'' "Dad! He's made it!" Wes flung himself down the tree, not caring for the splinters and scrapes he got in his haste. "Wesley! Wait for us!" Wren climbed down after him, Victoria and Kalm close behind, as he took off to meet up with his dad. He sprinted out into the road, his feet pounding the pavement as his dad got closer.

Cain looked up, lowering the brim of his hat to shield from the sun. Something was coming at him, fast. "Dad!" Wes ran into him without stopping, and collapsed, holding the stitch in his side that felt like someone was twisting a knife in between his ribs. "Dad, you're ok, you're ok, and dad's gonna be so happy, everybody is!" Wes rambled, hugging Cain. "Wes, son, not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but being tossed off a cliff did nothing good for me, I'm still sore and you're making it worse," Cain patted Wes on the head, grinning despite the stiff way he held himself. "Sorry, sorry," Wes backed off, face breaking into a large smile reminiscent of Glitch. By then the others had caught up, and expressed their happiness at Cain at least being in one piece.

"How'd you find me?" Cain asked as they continued down the road. "Kalm saw you. We were climbing a giant tree, looking around," 'Toria explained. "Looking for Long Coats or just goofing off?" the Tin Man asked, grinning. "Following that one," Wren jerked her thumb at Wes. "I was looking for Long Coats, obviously," Wes retorted, puffing up with false pride. Wren flicked him in the back of the head, and he deflated. "Oh, y'know what we should do? We should be really quiet when we get back to camp, and surprise Uncle Glitch. This ought to get him out of the tent," she added gleefully. "Why is he in a tent?" "You'll see when we get there." Cain frowned, he didn't like the sound of that. "He's not hurt, don't worry dad. He's just…being a little…difficult." "That's one way of putting it."

Wes and Wren ran ahead to tell the others that they'd found Wyatt, but to be quiet so they could surprise Glitch. DG agreed, though she wasn't thrilled that they'd run off. She promised to stay behind and keep Glitch in the tent. Not a hard task, as he was still intent on his pouting. She just had to check on him every once in a while and make sure he was still alive. Almost like having a pet goldfish. Cain and the others entered the camp, and she flashed him a smile, though she was worried at how bruised he looked, and how he tried to hide his limp. He looked questioningly at her, and she shook her head, shrugging.

"Hey Glitch?"

"Go away doll."

"But we've got a surprise for you."

"Is it that you can make my hair grow back?"

"Nope."

"Well, then I'm staying right here."

DG sighed, and waved her hand so Wyatt could take over.

"Hey, head case, what's the matter?"

"Well, Wyatt, I had a little…"

"A little what?" Cain fought to keep the smirk off his face as the tent nearly flipped over as Glitch struggled with the zipper and flung himself into his arms. "I knew you'd be all right, you overgrown boy scout. Are you ok? He didn't hurt you too bad did he? I'll…I don't even know what I'll do," he babbled, nuzzling his head against Wyatt's neck. Wyatt didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't in the best of shape. Besides, he was enjoying having Glitch twined around him. DG cleared her throat behind him, for which he was thankful. Being reunited after near death experiences tended to make them forget they were in mixed company. "I want you to remember exactly how you feel right now, and hang on to it until we save the OZ again and can go back home and be alone. Can you do that?" he whispered in Glitch's ear. Glitch saluted, "Aye aye Captain." "Ok, can you get off me now? My ribs hurt a lot," Cain cringed. Glitch slid down, and only then could Cain see what had caused his sweetheart to pout.

"Glitch…your hair," he touched the short dark curls. They hung in tiny corkscrew tendrils, so much shorter than when he'd last seen him, and stuck out more. It looked like a cross between how his hair had been when he was an advisor, and his usual curls. "What happened?" "I had a slight mishap trying to get some matches from the trunk. They were stuck to some gum, and I tripped and fell in the gum. DG had to butcher my hair." "I didn't butcher it. I just got the gum out." "You butchered his hair," Cain hung his head sadly. "Oh not you too. Look, it could have been worse. What if I'd set fire to Cain's pants, and he had to wear regular baggy ones. That'd be a tragedy," DG said defensively. "True, but Deeg, they were my curls," Glitch tried to twirl a lock of hair around his finger, only to find he couldn't. It was impossible. "Would it really be that big of a tragedy if I wore regular pants?" DG, Glitch, and surprisingly, Victoria, all answered in unison. "Yes!"

Cain lay down in his and Glitch's tent, thrilled that he could do so without much pain. DG and Raw had healed the worst of his bruises, and now he was just relaxing while he could, pleased to be back among friends. Glitch sat down by his head, idly playing with his hat. "Did any of my guns make it back?" "One did, it's in the car. But it's empty," Glitch mumbled. Cain lifted his head, looking curiously at him. "Glitch, what happened?" The former head case bit his lip, wondering how best to explain to him what he'd almost done. "Y-you know how you were thrown off the cliff?" "Yes, I was there for that bit," Cain grinned. "Well, it was T-Tony who threw you off. And I was so…angry, I couldn't even think straight. I saw your gun lying there, and then it was in my hand. I don't remember picking it up. It was like I glitched, but not," Glitch frowned, brows knitting together. Cain nodded, starting to worry. Glitch put Cain's hat on his head, pulling the brim down so his eyes were hidden in shadow. "I almost shot him Wyatt. In the back. Lucky for me, DG saw me, and stopped me. I don't think it was me though. I didn't feel anything. It was scary after, but I could have done it at the time. DG thinks maybe the Witch was going after me again." Something in how he said that made Cain sit up, and look at him.

"You don't think that's it?" "No. It didn't feel like her. But it didn't feel like me either. I'm so confused," he tucked his knees up and rested his head on them, wrapping his arms around himself in a protective ball. Gently, Cain pulled his hat off Glitch's head and ran his fingers through the short, fuzzy curls. "It's ok Glitch, really. The point of the matter is that you didn't do it." "But, only because DG stopped me." "You could have gone around her. You didn't. You stopped yourself. You can get revenge on Tony some other way. Or I could just push him off a cliff myself," Cain suggested, grinning. "No way Wyatt. I want to get him back myself. He's messed with me too many times in the short time we've been here. I've had enough. Tricking me is one thing, almost killing you is another." "Y'know, if I wasn't used to you getting stupidly heroic, I'd be touched right now. As it is…" Cain trailed off. "You don't appreciate the gesture?" "No, no, I appreciate it. I've known you so long by now, I'm used to it. But it doesn't get any less…" he searched for a word, "adorable each time you get protective." "Oh. Ok, that's fine then."

Night wrapped around the close knit camp site as they retired to their tents, leading to nothing but the whisper of nylon sleeping bags and hushed voices. DG propped herself on her elbows, looking up at Blake. "What d'you think?" "About what?" Blake ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back from his face. "About the Witch. Where is she? Can we stop her? And why does she seem particularly interested in Glitch?" "Maybe because their names rhyme?" he grinned at her as he settled down. "Cute, but I doubt it. I mean, I know she doesn't like any of us, seeing as we're trying to stop her, but she won't leave him alone. It's worrying." "Cain's definitely worried." "Glitch is this close to panic," DG added, lying down. "If anything happened to him, I don't know what Wyatt would do. I mean, after he lost his wife, Glitch became his life. Now they have Wes…I don't want to see them, or any of us really, torn apart." "None of us will be Deege. I promise. We'll stop her, and go back to the OZ, and…" "Live happily ever after?" DG finished for him. "Why not?" Blake shrugged. DG didn't have the heart to tell him that the fairy tales never seemed to end happily. Someone always got burned in the end.

Kalm, Raw, Victoria, Wes, and Wren sat in a circle in their tent, talking together. "What's going to happen? We can't just go back to school after this," Wes insisted. "Why not?" Kalm asked. "Can you really just go on with your life after all we've been through?" Victoria glanced at him. "Hmm. I think so. Maybe not though," Kalm sighed. "Can go back, but it's hard," Raw said quietly, "Parents did." "I know our parents did. It's sort of how we got here. But that was so long ago. Like seventeen years now almost. The Witch is even more powerful, and some of us have never faced her. We've just read about her in our history books," Wren said fretfully."Yeah, and do you know how weird it is to read about your own parents in those books? Having everyone looking at you, 'cause they know you're the son of two of the OZ's greatest heroes?" Wes added. "Try being that and the princess." "Don't think you're dresses would fit me," he chuckled. "You'd look adorable in the tiara," Victoria added. "Not everyone can pull off a tiara. I'm one of the lucky ones," Wes sighed dramatically.

Cain was asleep behind Glitch, arm slung around his waist protectively. Glitch stared with wide eyes into the darkness; unable to sleep for fear that something would happen. They'd be attacked, or Wyatt would be taken from him, or worse of all, the Witch would try and take him once more. All this left him jumping at the shadows that slid across the side of the tent, the slightest crackle of twigs being blown about in the wind. Wyatt, as close as he was, and as attuned to Glitch as he was, sensed his disquiet, and woke up.

"Glitch? What's wrong?" "Nothing Wyatt," Glitch answered without turning around, "go back to sleep." Of course, Cain didn't believe that, and rolled over so he was braced above Glitch, looking down at him and they were nose to nose. "Oh hello. Y'know, you've got really pretty eyes," Glitch smiled lightly, trying to change the subject. "Yeah, I know. You tell me a lot. But don't change the subject," Cain answered. "Sorry. I just wanted to let you sleep. You of all people deserve it." "Head cases need sleep too sweetheart," Cain placed a light kiss on Glitch's lips. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Glitch rolled his eyes upward, but sighed. "I suppose…I'm just worried about this whole thing. This isn't like back when we were trying to stop Azka-D. This is so much bigger than that. And Wes is here, and Wren, and…what if something happens to us? I'm just…" "Scared?" Cain finished for him, "me too." "I thought big brave Tin Men didn't get scared," Glitch said, lips quirking up in a wry smile. "Oh we do, we're just really good at hiding it. And we never ever admit it, except to our zipper headed sweethearts." "Well, advisors can admit they're scared any time. Actually, some do quite frequently," Glitch murmured thoughtfully. "Don't I know it," Cain teased him. Glitch flicked him in the ear. "Ow!" "Teach you to pick on me when it's this late." Cain scowled, lying next to Glitch, "no respect, even though I just back from being tossed over a cliff." "I'm sorry Wyatt. I love you," Glitch cooed, batting his lashes. Cain shook his head, "I know you do." "Are you feeling any better?" "Still feeling like I've been hurled off a cliff into a fast moving river and dashed against some boulders." "Maybe DG can help you in the morning." "Be nice. I wish she could grow back your curls," Cain tugged lightly on a ragged looking ringlet. "You and me both Wyatt."

Dawn's light brought another shift in the land around them, this one far more drastic and obviously deliberate. The land had flattened to a desolate desert, the sky a roiling grey, wind stirring their hair and rustling the tents, creating miniature whirlwinds that blew dust into their eyes and down their throats, blinding and choking them. DG was forced to enlist the aid of Wren and Wes to create a bubble around the camp site so they could actually enjoy their breakfast, DG could heal the worst of Cain's wounds, and they could attempt to ignore the giant tower looming over them. But even through the bubble they could feel the bad energy coming off it in waves, making their skin crawl and the hair on the back of their necks stand at attention.

The tower was built of some unidentifiable stone, a slick, smooth black stone with lighter grey veins running through it. It was clearly not natural, and thrummed with energy that nearly bowled them over when DG made the bubble disappear with a wave of her hand. Raw and Kalm both bared their fangs, fighting the nausea that came from the feelings associated with such a place. It reared above them seeming to touch the sky, and no matter how they craned their necks, they couldn't see the top. No windows lined the walls, only one door, taller than any of the small group, was set into the stone facing them, made of heavy black wood and set with iron bands and locks, so it was hard to tell if it was to keep them out or someone in.

"I think she's doing this on purpose," DG murmured. "This isn't like the scrap castle of Long Coats. That was more to let us see what she could do, a flexing of power. This is serious. She's threatening us now." "Do we go in?" Cain asked. "Don't want to," Raw growled. "Me either," Kalm added. Victoria, Wren and Wes agreed. "She did bring the battle to us. I think we have to," DG said, though it was clear she was no more keen about going into the Tower than the rest of them.

The locks on the door slid aside with a loud 'thock' that made them all jump and glance at each other with wide, nervous eyes that showed too much white. While the reverberations of the locks were still echoing across the plain, the door swung outward. The darkness just inside was thick and complete, like it was waiting to swallow them up, where they'd never be seen again, and no one would hear them scream.

"I don't think we have a choice," Glitch whispered.

_A/N: And so, I leave you with that cliff hanger. Sorry about the not updating thing. School is being mean to me, and I just got a tattoo, and had an allergic reaction to the ointment they gave me to help heal it, so I wasn't feeling like writing, more trying not to scratch my leg off. However, it's better now. So I shall continue with my writing. Hopefully longer chapters next time. _


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: almost up to chapter 20. Sweeeeet. I've almost got as many chapters as reviews right now^^ thanks by the way, for all my reviewers. For those that were curious, my tattoo is one I drew myself, of barbed wire stuck through strawberries, curling from the back of my calf down to the top of my foot, ending in a dripping strawberry. It hurt…but in a good way, and looks awesome. It was my birthday present from my mom. _

The small party stepped hesitantly into the Tower, and the door closed, locking them in darkness. It was thick, almost choking, and utterly complete. They couldn't see anything until DG held up her hand, a small ball of light appearing and twinkling in her palm. They huddled around it, holding onto each other lest they get separated and lost.

Cain ached to grip his pistol. Unfortunately, one was gone, the other, empty and not of much use. In its place, he held Glitch's hand, unconsciously squeezing until Glitch hissed in pain and jerked away. "Sorry," he mumbled, loosening his grip and lightly rubbing his thumb over Glitch's knuckles. The four kids stayed surrounded by their parents, peering vainly into the dark around them.

A laugh sliced through the dark, making them all shiver and look around in fright. Light flooded the room in a blinding wash, leaving them blinking. An ornately carved stone dais sat before them. Five steps led to a bejeweled, ebony throne, upon which lounged the Witch. She wasn't the haggard crone of years before. Her flawless skin glowed like she'd swallowed the moon, and her full lips were cherry red. She'd decorated her eyes with kohl, and styled her pitch black hair in an elaborate up-do, with ringlets trailing down. She wore an outfit reminiscent of when she'd possessed Az, all tight leather and metal, cinched waist and overemphasizing her ample bosom. She smiled at them, tracing random patterns on the arm of her throne with the finger tip of her shiny leather encased arm.

"Someone's been taking fashion tips from bondage'r'us," DG muttered under her breath. "Well you didn't expect me to maintain my true form did you? I find this one so much more attractive," the Witch idly twirled a ringlet around her finger. "She protested naturally. She didn't want to be possessed, no matter the benefits." DG paled, she was still taking over innocent people? "You didn't give me much choice, after evicting me from your precious sister's body and banishing me." They all gaped upon realizing the Witch had answered them, but none of them had spoken aloud._ Oh yes. I can do that and so much more._

Her voice slithered and caressed in their minds. Each one she reminded of something else, locking them in their own private personal hells.

DG relived the moment she left her sister for the Witch over and over, each time getting successively worse, feeling the betrayal cut deeper and deeper.

Raw saw himself running from his tribe, watching them left alone and defenseless, being taken by the Witch and used for her evil purposes. Saw Lylo die, and Kalm abused.

Cain was locked once more in the tin suit, watching Adora and Jeb taken by Zero. Then it shifted, and he saw Zero abduct Glitch, what became of his sweet headcase at his hands, saw his son and niece in chains, underfed and beaten. Saw Adora's grave superimposed over it all and was reminded that he hadn't been there for her.

Glitch shivered uncontrollably as he was strapped down on the operating table and the scalpel bit into his skull and blood started to drip sluggishly down his face. Tears ran down his cheeks until he mercifully passed out from pain and blood loss. But it wasn't over, no, then he lived once again through the fresh pain of the zipper, the running around the woods, lost, until his "career" in the Underground, the humiliation and degradation. He too was once more thrown into a dungeon and treated badly by Zero, and had to watch Wes and Wren snatched away. Had to feel the disappointment of Wyatt when he snuck out and betrayed them to Tony.

Each of them trembled and fell as they experienced their mistakes, the worst things they'd ever went through in their whole lives. Cackling maliciously, the Witch backed off, and delightedly watched them lay in quivering, sobbing heaps. Slowly, moving stiffly like everything hurt, they uncurled and got shakily to their feet. Cain fought the urge to aim his empty pistol at her, and instead helped Glitch to his feet. Light flashed in DG's hands as they flexed next to her; it was obvious she wanted so badly to take aim at the Witch and fry her where she sat. "Ah ah ah Princess. None of that. Not when we're just getting started. You haven't even met my friends yet," the Witch raised her arms to the ceiling, and power rippled outward, spreading through the tower.

A call echoed around them, chittering, shrieking, baying, sending chills down the spine of all but the Witch. Creatures poured from the darkness behind and above her, some they recognized as being native from the OZ, others that appeared a mish-mash of the creatures from this side, and others that should have never seen the light of day, that looked like something from Dante's _Inferno. _Wren screamed and flung herself backwards, scrambling across the floor. She hid behind Wes, eyes closed, her screams dying down to whimpers. The nightmares stopped just short of the band of fighters, closing in a circle around them. The energy around them was almost tangible, a quivering wave of potential devastation. All that kept them back was the Witch's whim.

"What do you think of them?" The Witch asked, her voice sickly sweet, like candy coated in arsenic. None of them knew how to answer, what would keep them relatively safe, and what would enrage her. Their silence chose for them, and her eyes narrowed to slits. "I asked you a question!" she hissed, and the creatures nearest snapped jaws full of fangs at the would be heroes. "They're horrible!" Wes yelled desperately. "You think so?" she smiled, almost indulgently. "Yes! They're…they're perversions of nature! They're terrifying! Is that what you wanted to hear?" The Witch's smile widened into that of a cat that's eaten the canary. Wes cringed, staring down at the ground. _Look at me_, she whispered in his mind. He shook his head. _Yessss_, she wrapped him in her power, squeezing tight. Wes gasped, trying to breath past the sudden leaden weight in his chest; he couldn't breathe, couldn't even try to draw breath. He jerked his neck up and met her eyes.

DG saw what was happening, it was a gentler version of what the Witch had done to Az. "Wesley!" she lunged at him, trying to break his eye contact. Her pant leg was caught in the grip of a burly looking mobat and she hit the ground hard. Blake kicked at the thing, but it darted back, baring its teeth. Wes slowly stopped moving, just swaying as they tried to break him free. But he didn't hear them, or feel them; his eyes had gone wide and glassy and a soft smile turned up his lips. _Why should they be fighting? The Witch just wanted to make everything better, she was so kind hearted, so gentle. If they just stopped fighting her_…Wes got slowly to his feet, his movements stiff and wooden, bringing to mind the image of a marionette puppet. _Yes Wesley, good, come to me_, the Witch murmured in his head, urging him forward.

Glitch jerked him back, and Wes landed on his butt, staring up at his father with no recognition in his eyes. His expression shifted to anger, no hatred, which burned along Glitch's skin and made him recoil. For a split second, it hadn't been his son's face, it was more like the Witch's face when she was a hag swimming above his like a transparent mask. Wes rolled to his feet so he could meet his father's gaze, the rage darkening his eyes. "You've always been jealous of me father," he spat. "You've always treated me like a child, holding me back. No more. You are the child father," Wes's gaze flicked to Wyatt, "you both are, living in your sick relationship. You are the perversions of nature, and I'll no longer be a part of that."

Wyatt watched his son march to the Witch's side, kneeling before her then taking post next to her throne. She trailed her fingers down his jaw, petting him like one would a dog. The expression on his face was beatific, as though he'd rather be nowhere else. He didn't know what he would have done though, as Glitch was suddenly making a charge for her, snarling. "You bitch!" The Witch raised an eyebrow and snapped her fingers. Glitch was stopped mid-motion, held immobile. "You let him go now or so help me…'' "I hardly think you're in a position to be making demands of me Ambrose. From here, I could take out your brain once more, turn you into that sniveling, pathetic excuse for an advisor and leave you to wander about my wasteland." Glitch paled, if that was possible for the pale skinned man. "But I need you, just as I need your son," she released her metaphysical leash on her beasts, who ran after DG, Blake, Cain and the children, but didn't attack. They merely herded them to the door. Naturally, Cain fought, and threaded his way through trying to get to Glitch, who was attempting to reach him as well, to no avail.

Cain shoved aside the scaly, furry, coarse bodies that tried to move him. He had to reach Glitch and Wes, he _had_ to. He could see Glitch trying to fight against the invisible bonds that the Witch held him in, his brown eyes pleading. He stumbled and almost fell, gaining an inch then losing three feet. He was almost there, could almost touch him; Glitch was calling to him but he couldn't hear over his blood pounding in his ears. Something hit him over the head, hard enough that his vision swam in streamers of grey. He took a blow to the stomach next, and doubled over, coughing harshly. The last thing he saw was Glitch's eyes wide in fear and faintly his name being called before the darkness claimed him.

Glitch sagged as much as the bonds allowed, tears streaming down his face. He watched as Wyatt's limp body was dragged out the door and tossed outside like garbage. _Please let him still be alive, please, please, please_! "He's still alive," the Witch answered his thoughts almost idly, as though she didn't care one way or the other. "I couldn't let him die now. He's so strong and handsome. I want to break him, I want him to see you die first, then your son, I want to see him suffer and beg for death before I grant it," she threw back her head and cackled. "Why?" Glitch asked miserably. "Why what?" "Why did you do all this? Why do you need Wesley and me?" She tapped one perfectly manicured crimson nail against her lips, thinking.

"He's the power supply, you're the brains." Glitch frowned, puzzlement and suspicion written plainly across his face. "You'll finish my machine, and he'll power it," she explained slowly. "What machine?" he asked petulantly. "It's quite lovely really. I shall in effect, erase this world, and coincidentally the OZ. Then I shall remake it in my image. Though I may keep aspects of this world, it's so thick with corruption and evil." "Won't erasing here erase you as well?" Glitch asked. Maybe if he could keep her talking, he could get her to reveal something, like how to reverse the machine. "Not in this Tower. I'm sure you felt the power of it? This Tower, and all in it, shall be safe. Everything else, not so much." "What about my son and I?" "I'll keep you to build my empire. Your son won't survive the erasing process. So sorry," she said, sounding anything but. "Now, I'll show you to your room."

Glitch found himself tugged up stairs behind her by the invisible bonds. Wes paced at her side like a loyal pet, and his heart ached to see it. Maybe he could delay the building of the machine, or reverse it, anything to keep Wes and all of them alive. "Here we are," the Witch interrupted his train of thought and yanked him into a cavernous room at the top of the Tower. The machine itself was like nothing he'd ever seen before. The great circular base sat in the center of the room, taller than he was. Jutting out at an angle was what looked to be the muzzle of a cannon or something, though much more sinister in appearance, with wires and the like running down the length of it. When in operation, it would tilt to point skyward, out a panel carved in the ceiling. It was clearly unfinished though, with exposed wires and half the frame still missing. "You'll sleep there," she gestured to a cot along the wall, "and work day and night until my machine is done. And don't even think about trying to stop it, because your son doesn't have to be in perfect condition to power it. I can also pick off your companions one by one until only the handsome one is left to see you die." With that she left, Wes following at her heels.

He collapsed onto the cot, sobs rising in his throat to spill past his lips. He shivered uncontrollably, arms wrapped almost painfully tight around himself. He choked and sobbed until his eyes burned and his head throbbed and he was a complete mess. How was he supposed to get out of this? How? He didn't have Wyatt, or DG, or anyone to help him. And if he disobeyed, Wes and the rest would suffer. Not that they already weren't, he thought bitterly. He still stung from the awful words Wes had aimed at him. He wanted to believe it was the Witch putting words in his mouth, but what if it wasn't? What if he had been jealous of his son, who was so smart, could be smarter than him? No, no that was silly. He loved Wes, he encouraged his learning. But hadn't he and Wyatt treated him like a child before, not telling him about the risk to the OZ, or letting him accompany them? Wasn't it possible that was how Wes really felt, and the Witch was merely allowing him to say it for the first time? Tears gathered in Glitch's eyes once more, balancing precariously on his eyelashes before spilling over to slide down his cheeks.

His eyelids felt as though they weighed 100 pounds each. He couldn't lift them, but he wanted to. He wanted desperately to see where he was. Slowly, with a great effort, Cain opened his eyes, and immediately wished he hadn't. Light assaulted him and made his head feel as though someone were poking into his soft vulnerable brain with a pickaxe. A low moan escaped his lips and he rolled over to wretch and heave until his head ached worse and felt like it was going to explode. "Wyatt?" a soft voice, seemingly from far away. Familiar blue eyes slid into view, and suddenly he could see DG's concerned face. "Hey kid," he greeted her. "You've got to stop with the near death experience," she said, helping him sit up. "It's not like I plan them, they just happen," he retorted.

Once he was sitting upright, the world shifted and he clutched the ground in an effort not to fall or vomit again. "What happened?" "The Witch hit you with powerful stuff, we didn't even see it. By then we were pretty much out the door. All we saw was you being tossed out and the door slamming shut," DG answered. "Glitch? Wes?" "Still in there. We were waiting for you to wake before planning a way in." At this point Cain was recovered somewhat, due in part to DG laying her hand against his head and soothing coolness coursing through him. He looked around at the rest of them gathered in a circle. They looked like absolute hell, though he doubted he looked much better.

Wren was huddled apart from them, her eyes red from crying. She wasn't looking at him, or anyone for that matter. "Wren?" She flinched at Cain saying her name. She slowly turned to face him. "Y-yes?" she had to clear her throat a few times to make herself heard. Cain motioned her over. After a moment's hesitation, Wren scrambled over to sit closer to him. "Listen Wren, I know you're upset, we all are, we're all furious that she'd dare to take Glitch and Wes from us, but you have to hang in there for us ok? We're going to need you." "What can I do? I should've helped him, and I didn't. I froze up, I was so scared. I just had to watch him say those hurtful things, then skip off to her like a puppy. And Uncle Glitch…I don't think I can help," she finished in a small voice. "Oh, but I think you can," Cain said assuredly. "How?" Wren asked skeptically. "Just leave it to me."

_A/N: dun dun dun! Cliffhanger of sorts. Sorry the chapter's so short, but I didn't want to go too far into it. I've also got to plan more on where I'm taking this. And man, I've been just terrible to Glitch and Cain recently, haven't I? I'll try and lay off a bit. But I do love the drama. Oh well. _


	19. Chapter 19

So, I realize that it's been a wicked long time since I updated. But I'm so horrendously stuck it's not even funny. I'm this close to just…well, not giving up per se, I couldn't do that but it's totally frustrating. So I'm turning to you, my hopefully still faithful readers. By now, I'm sure you're all up to speed on the plot. Glitch is all trapped in the Tower, Wes is under the Witch's spell, and the rest of our heroes are clueless as to how to rescue them. Now, I'm trying to tie in fairy tales into the rescue plan, like, Wren will gain inspiration via reading Grimm's Fairy Tales. However, I don't know what tale to use, or how to use it. I was curious as to what you lot could think of. If anyone's got an idea they think will work, just leave me a little note in the review box, and I'll see if I can make it work, and credit you. Mucho thankies in advanced, and cookies and Cain & Glitch plushies to the creator of the best rescue plan. (Not really, but you will get your name in the chapter w/ the rescue plan, and that's pretty cool right?)


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I don't even know what I'm doing here. Honestly. So, I apologize for the wait, and if this isn't that good. I'm just not really sure where I want this to go. Thanks for sticking with me through this though_.

Glitch wiped the sweat from his forehead and threw his goggles off. He had a ring of soot around his eyes from where they'd been, but didn't care. Nor did he care that he'd singed his clothes, that'd he'd burned his hands, or that he was hungry. At this point, dying would be a blessing. Perhaps if he died before he finished this infernal machine, the Witch wouldn't be able to use it, and she wouldn't kill Wes. With a flash of sudden insight, he realized he was passively committing suicide; not eating, not tending his wounds, hardly sleeping; it would all catch up eventually.

Following that thought came a crushing wave of guilt. He couldn't leave Wes to the Witch's "tender care", no matter how much he seemed to enjoy it. He would snap out of it eventually. Nor could he abandon Wyatt, or the others. They'd worked so hard to get to this point, if he just gave up…With renewed strength of will, Glitch reached for the small plate of bread scraps set aside for him and bit of a chunk.

"See you're eating then," Tony leaned non chalantly against the door frame, playing with the curls at the base of Wes's neck, which was encased in a thick, metal studded leather collar. A leash trailed from the collar to Tony's hand. Wes was all but melting into the touch, his expression vacant but blissful. Glitch tightened his grip on the screwdriver in his hand, the leather of his gloves creaking. "My Mistress gave him to me as a job well done. Do you like him?" Tony jerked the leash, pulling Wes to stand in front of Glitch. "He's so soft and innocent. And obedient to boot. I think I prefer this model to the first." Glitch fought to maintain his breathing and not forcibly give Tony a lobotomy with the screwdriver.

"Is there a particular reason you're here? Other than to remind me of what I risk losing should I choose not to cooperate?" There, that had damn near been civil. "My, what a big vocabulary you have. I can see where Wesley gets his intelligence. Though, I prefer him like this, quiet, speaking when spoken to. I'm not one for conversation per se, more body language." The smirk barely started to appear on Tony's face when Glitch's foot, in its heavy work boot, smashed into it. Blood flew in an arc from his lips and dripped from his nose. He inadvertently yanked on Wes's leash, choking him until the boy fell to his knees. His cheek was brilliantly red when he scrambled to his feet, snarling at Glitch, who was panting; fists raised and ready to fight.

Tony spat blood at Glitch's feet, and bared his teeth in a vicious grin. "Y'know," he said almost conversationally, "once your son here is done powering my Mistress's machine, he'll be useless to me. And you, you won't have much of a purpose either. My Mistress is considering giving you to me. I'd remember that if I were you." Tony got shakily to his feet, and jerked Wes to his by the leash. Without another word, they were gone, locking the door behind them.

The screwdriver fell from Glitch's suddenly nerveless fingers. He tore off his gloves, throwing them against the far wall. The cot shuddered as he stumbled into it, his breath coming in short gasps and tears blurring his eyes. He brushed at them, scowling. Crying wouldn't get him anywhere. Crying was for the weak, and he couldn't afford to be weak now. Not if he was to save Wes. Saving himself wasn't a priority, but his son…that took precedent over all. Seeing how Tony treated him was the push he needed to work his way out of this disaster.

Despite the display he'd put on, Cain had no clue as to how to rescue Glitch and Wes. He paced around the Tower, looking for weaknesses in the construction even though he knew the chances of one existing were slim to none. Still…he had to do something. He craned his neck back, straining to see the top of the Tower. There were no windows, no weaknesses, nothing. No way in or out other than the door, which was unsurprisingly locked and bolted. Disappointed, he scuffed back to the small camp the others had set up, not too far from the Tower.

"Any luck?" DG asked, passing him a plate of food. "No. That damned Tower is still locked down tight," Cain growled, shooting a glare at the offending eye sore. "Didn't really expect anything to have changed in the few days we've been here," Blake muttered. Neither had Cain, but he couldn't give up hope. No, he _had_ to believe he could save the rest of his family. Either DG read his mind, or she just knew him that well, because she pat him on the shoulder, "We'll get them Wyatt. Have no doubts about that. We'll rescue them and knock her off her pedestal." "I know kiddo, I know. But it's the how we're going to do this that's bothering me. There's no way in, no windows or anything." "And something tells me we can't just have Glitch pull a Rapunzel," DG sighed. "A what exactly?" "Rapunzel. It's an old fairy tale, of a princess trapped in a tower by an evil witch. And the princess happens to have really long hair. The prince, her true love comes to see her, and calls up 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair' and she does, and he climbs up her hair and rescues her." "Glitch isn't a princess though, and I'm not a prince, and he doesn't have long hair. Not since you sheared him." "I know, I said he couldn't. There's not any windows anyway."

Wren half listened to the adults talking from where she sat apart from them. She missed Wes, and Uncle Glitch. But, her mom's idea had sparked her imagination. True, they couldn't pull a Rapunzel, but there were other fairy tales that had been read to her in her childhood. Perhaps one of them… "Mom?" "Yes Wren?" "Do you have a copy of the fairy tales you used to read to me when I was little?" "I can get one. Why?" "I'll explain once I've read through it," Wren answered. "All right," DG said slowly, going for her mirror to ask her mother for the copy of the stories. It arrived about an hour later, a dusty, leather bound old tome, with numerous book marks and dog ears. "Care to enlighten us?" Blake asked. "Later. I'll be in my tent," Wren said without looking up from the book.

She had absolutely no intention of enlightening them. Her plan, when she thought of it, would no doubt be dangerous. They'd never let it unfold, or they'd tweak it and twist it until it would never work. They, being grown ups, would insist on taking part, and to Wren, she was the only one who could pull it off. Too many of them, and of course the Witch would discover the plot. But just one, her, the youngest, no one would ever suspect. Though of course she'd take precautions to ensure her own safety. Now she just needed a plan.

By the beam of the flashlight her mother had loaned her, Wren thumbed through the well loved book, a small wire bound notebook and pencil in hand. She scribbled down notes, finding both the strengths and weaknesses in each short story, and how they could be used to her advantage. Periodically, her mom, dad, Uncle Wyatt, or the others would check in, to see what she had come up with, or whether she was ready to share. But naturally, she was not, and she told them as such, and that it was getting late, and was going to bed. Which sent the adults shuffling to their own tents as well.

Were one to look out upon the tents at midnight, they would have been surprised to see one glowing faintly. And their curiosity may have lead to the Witch being alerted. Fortunately, no one happened to glance out at that time. Even more fortunately, the wards that thrummed in the bricks of the Tower distracted from the simple magic Wren was using to set her plan in motion. It was rather like if someone tried to hear a kazoo over the roar of a dozen trains bearing down on them; impossible. That isn't to say Wren wasn't powerful, what she was doing wasn't something a kid could do, it took power. She laid out a crimson cloak on the floor of her tent; the idea she borrowed from Little Red Riding Hood. With a deep breath, Wren placed her hands on the hood of the cloak; they started to glow, and slowly, taking pains to ensure that every inch of velvet was covered, she ran her hands down it. The cloak glimmered for a moment, before returning to its regular deep red. With luck, it would render its wearer undetectable.

The next step was taken from Snow White. An apple, procured from the bag of food by her parents' tent was checked all over for any bruises or bugs. Finding it in perfect condition, Wren cupped it in both hands and thought of Wes; of every moment shared, the good times and bad, what she felt about him, all of it, and poured it into the fruit. When she found Wes, and he ate it (which he would, she'd see to that), all his memory would return, and he'd be free of the Witch. Finally, to ensure she'd find her way out of the Tower, she borrowed Hansel and Gretel's idea; however, instead of bread, Wren planned to use beads from a necklace, which she'd enchanted to glimmer different colors when only she stepped near, to be sure she'd see them and no one else.

Wren spared one last glance over her shoulder. The tents were peaceful in the moonlight, light snores coming from a few. Before she had a chance to reconsider, she wrapped herself in the cloak, and disappeared altogether. On the faint rustle of grass as it bent against the wind indicated that something was there. Surprisingly, the door opened at her touch, swinging silently in to admit her. The first bead clinked to the floor, glowed softly for a moment, and then was still. The process continued, beads dropping from seemingly nowhere as Wren sought out the stairs she knew must be near. In truth, she had only planned on getting into the Tower, and how to restore Wes's memory. She hadn't thought of what to do about the Witch, or how to find Wes. But Wren was young, and still rather optimistic about the world; the threat of obliteration and time in captivity hadn't diminished that.

Time ticked by agonizingly as Wren explored each wing and level to the Tower. Yet none of the alcoves or niches hidden behind tapestries revealed Wes. She paused to catch her breath and peered upward. The stairs wound their way up to dizzying heights, showing she was about half way up. "Might as well keep going," she whispered, dropping yet another bead. It skittered down the steps and rolled to a stop under a heavy foot, and was crushed to tiny splinters that shone for a split second. Wren jumped at the sound, and pressed herself into the wall. "No use hiding, my pretty. I can _smell_ you." The voice that slithered from the darkness made Wren's skin crawl. It was thick and grating and held a quality like slime scraped from a sewer. The creature that owned the voice was even worse than she could've imagined.

There was something lupine about the beast that loomed above her. The eyes were a bloodshot, murky yellow, eyeing her from a tangle of matted, greasy and grey streaked black hair. The nose flared in her direction, and the thing's tongue flicked out and slid over its large yellowed fangs which were hardly contained in its misshapen mouth. It flexed claws at her, and slunk forward on its hind legs, which resembled large muscular paws. Its ears were pointed and a mangy tail was visibly dragging on the ground. Viscous drool poured from its mouth, sliding down its chin to hit the floor with a wet plop. Wren choked down a scream and tried to make herself one with the wall.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," it issued forth a coughing laugh and lunged. Wren shrieked and tried to duck, only to have the beast tangle its claws in her cloak and wrench her off her feet. The cloak slid off, revealing her fully. The beast chuckled once more at the fear in her eyes, and snapped its jaws centimeters from her face, delighting in her yelp and struggles. "Thought you could sneak in, eh? Rescue the scientist and the boy? Tell me, my pretty, are you frightened? Do I scare you?" Wren whimpered, but otherwise kept silent. Her resilience enraged the wolf-like creature, and he shook her harshly, roaring at her. "Well?! Does my appearance terrify you?!" "Yes!" Wren nearly sobbed, sagging in its grip. Somewhat mollified, he set off up the stairs, dragging her behind, having little care for if she bumped against the stairs or not. What she didn't, no couldn't know, was that he was the least among the Witch's minions, because she thought him the most ugly, a hybrid of wolf and man, and he was sensitive about that. She only kept him around because one, she had essentially created him, and two; he had his uses, including enhanced senses and a certain cruel streak. A cruel streak Wren was about to become very familiar with.

The beads spilled from Wren's pocket as she was jostled behind the monster. It was only through luck that she maintained her grip on the apple, which she tucked deep into the pocket of the sweater she'd borrowed from her mom so long ago at the farm house. In an effort to keep the wolf man appeased, she didn't try to contain her squeaks of pain as she bounced into the stone steps. By the time they reached the room which was coincidentally directly under where Glitch was wearily toiling, she was bruised and aching. She was thrown in roughly, and her captor stepped back, blocking the exit. The room was essentially bare, but for the table near the far wall and the torches along the walls, giving flickering light. Lounging carelessly on the table, in her extreme version of pajamas with her hair down was the Witch.

"Hello princess. Having fun exploring my Tower?" she slid from the table and sashayed up to Wren. She slid her palm under the girl's chin, cupping it and raising it so they locked gazes. Wren spit in the Witch's face. "Little bitch!" the Witch screamed, back handing Wren and sending her sprawling to the floor, blood dripping from her split lip. A bruise was spreading across her cheek, and she was rattled, but she'd managed to hold onto the apple. "And to think I was going to offer you a place as my heir. Take her away," the Witch wiped the spit from her face and turned away. With a leer that was equal parts sadism and lechery, the beast jerked Wren into his grip and dragged her away.

Dawn lit up the tents, and roused the sleeping occupants. DG sat up, stretching her tired muscles. "Wren, you come up with your genius plan yet?" Nobody answered her, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe Wren was still asleep. Maybe she hadn't heard, maybe she'd exhausted herself. But that didn't quell the tingle of unease. DG struggled out of her sleeping bag and, without changing out of her pajamas, crawled to her daughter's tent next door. It was empty, the book of fairy tales open on the half turned down sleeping bag. "Damn it Wren!" she swore, slamming the book closed. "What's up kid?" Wyatt's voice came from his tent. "Wren's gone! She must've snuck into the Tower to save them herself. Damn it!"

Wide awake now, the ever dwindling band of heroes gathered around the ashes of the camp fire to strategize. "The only thing I can think of is a direct attack. No more spying and tricking. Just hit her hard and fast," Cain muttered, loading his last, very last bullets into his freshly shined pistol. "That's what you usually say," DG answered. "So? Tell me you're not thinking the same thing." "No, I am. I'm just saying, you've always been of the 'shoot first, ask questions later' school. That's all. But I agree with you." "So, just to be clear, we're just going to charge in, somewhat figurative guns blazing, and hope for the best?" Blake asked. "That's the idea honey. That and rescuing the kids and Glitch. Any questions?" DG stood, dusting off her jeans. "I think that sums it up kid. Good plan," Cain holstered his gun. "Just gotta hope it doesn't get us all killed," Kalm mumbled darkly.

Wren paced restlessly in her cramped cell in the very bottom of the Tower. It wasn't entirely that bad, just small, dark, damp, and it smelled horrid. But she wasn't chained up, which was a plus. There were two guards posted at her cell, the wolf man outside the door, and, shockingly, Wes just inside. He watched her vacuously, not saying a word from where he leaned against the door. "I don't suppose you remember me, do you?" she asked, pausing in her pacing. "Why should I?" Even his voice was flat and empty. "We've been friends since we were born. We share the same birthday. Oh, and, we're…well, I suppose you'd say we're dating," Wren answered, more sharply than she intended. But it was so infuriatingly frustrating, that his memory could be wiped just like that. Wes snorted derisively, "Why would I ever date you? I serve the Witch, and Tony." Wren forced herself to count to ten before answering. Besides, she really, _really_, didn't want to think about the implications of him serving Tony.

Deciding that talking to him would lead nowhere, Wren sat on the floor and pulled out the apple. She spared him a glance before polishing it with her sleeve. "Where did you get that?" "My pocket. You know, you're not a very good guard if you didn't see me reach into my pocket and get it." "You shouldn't have that. The Witch wouldn't allow it," Wes marched to the cell wall. "Fine, you want it?" Wren tossed it to him. "It's gonna be tasty, I can tell. Prime age, no spots, very shiny. Why don't you have a bite?" "I don't need it," he said. "But you look so hungry. And nothing they feed you will be as delicious as that apple. Trust me," Wren cajoled. "No one will notice. No one will care if you take just one little bite. I mean, if I can't have it, at least it won't go to waste." Though his eyes were still vacant, it was obvious he was considering her words, and she couldn't help but feel hopeful that her rebellious, rule bending Wesley was still in there.

The crunch as Wes bit into the apple bounced off the walls. Wren gripped the bars of the cell, gazing keenly at him, and the tiny bit of apple slipping down his chin, the way he leaned in for another bite. Then the apple fell from his grip as his hand relaxed uncontrollably, and he stumbled. "Wha…what's…" he never finished his sentence as he crumbled to the ground. "That wasn't supposed to happen," Wren gulped, just as the door to the room swung open. The lupine creature stood imposingly in the doorway, snarling. "Did you think I couldn't hear you? Or did you think me too stupid to notice?" he roared. With two steps he was above Wes, snatching him up by the back of the coat and tossing him into the wall like a broken doll. "Her Highness wanted you alive, thinking of making you her heir still," the thing growled. "But I think you're too wily, too untrustworthy for her. She'll just have to find another heir."

The bars were torn from the wall with a terrible screech and thrown against the door. Wren screamed and tried to run. Wes stirred weakly on the floor, his eyes blinking open. "Wren? Wren!" he scrambled to his feet, clutching his head and groaning in pain. The minion had her cornered, and was drooling over her, obviously planning on devouring her; likely Wes was to serve as dessert. Well, not if he had anything to say about it. Fighting off nausea and a haze that threatened to eat his vision and send him back into the dark, Wes summoned all his strength, all the power he possessed and directed it through his hands and into the fiend. With a howl that grated on the ears, it shriveled and fell, twitching until it let out a long sigh and was still.

Wes sagged against the wall, his energy spent. Wren climbed around the corpse of her tormentor and ran to him, slipping an arm under his to keep him upright. "You saved me," she whispered. "I think you've got it backwards Wrennie. _You_ definitely saved _me_ from _her_. How'd you come up with the apple idea?" "Oh," Wren blushed, "a book of fairy tales. Same thing with my red cloak, and I'd been leaving beads so I could find my way back." "I have got to read this book," Wren grinned at her, despite still being unable to support himself. "I'll loan it to you once we get out of here." "Tell me you know the way out." "My beads should still be in place." "And if they're not?" "Well, we'll get a lovely tour of the Tower. Besides, we've got to get your dad out first as well." "I think he's at the top. But before we go, can you get this collar off me?"

The beads were indeed still in place, and lit the way in a myriad of colors as Wren half carried Wes through the Tower. They raced up the steps, gasping for breath and trying to stave off the pain in their sides from over exertion. Finally, drenched in sweat, they all but slammed into the door of Glitch's laboratory. "It's locked," Wes jiggled the handle. "Of course, but that's not going to stop us. Stand back please," Wren lay her palm against the handle; after a few seconds, it grew brighter before exploding. The door creaked open, revealing Glitch, covered in dust and a few splinters, cowering under his cot. "Uncle Glitch?" "Wren? Wes? How did you…never mind…what are you doing here?" "Rescuing you off course. I saved Wes and now we've come to get you," Wren said, preening. She was understandably more than a little proud at her first solo rescue attempt. "But now, princess, I've got you."

"Tony," Glitch spat, crawling out from under the cot to glare at the man standing in the doorway. Wren and Wes backed up to flank him. "The one and only," Tony's gaze flicked to Wes, who he now saw was more lucid and himself. "You've taken my new toy from me princess. But now I can have three for the price of one." "I'm-'' "Wren," Glitch silenced her. "Get Wes, and get back. This doesn't concern you. This is between me and him." "Oh really? You think so do you? Look at you, you can barely stand, let alone take me on," Tony sneered.

Wren snatched up Wes's hand, hauling him backwards, though she didn't like it. The tension level in the room was too high, the potential for violence overflowing. "No matter what happens, the minute you two have an opening, I want you to take it," Glitch said over his shoulder. "But Dad!" "No buts Wesley. Just do as you're told, and find the others as quick as you can." Wes swallowed past the bile in the back of his throat, and nodded. The next instant, his dad was vanished practically, engaged in battle with Tony. "Go! Now!" "Come on!" Wren jerked him behind her, and bolted for the stairs back down.

The throne room was a riot of bodies when they skidded to a halt. DG and the others had put forth their plan of attack, and were wading through the minions of the Witch. "Mom!" Wren called. "Wren! Wes! Get out of here!" DG called, dodging an axe. Not for the first time, Wren disobeyed, and she and Wren, who insisted he was fine, dove into the fray. Shots rang out and dust and bits of brick peppered the combatants as Wyatt cleared a path, intent on getting to the stairs and finding Glitch. Corpses littered the ground, yet none were Raw, DG, Blake, Kalm, Victoria, Wren, Wes, or Cain. They were all of the enemy. The heroes were gaining ground, decimating the army they faced, until they were no more. The eight heroes stood in a bloody throne room, sporting injuries of their own, but victorious. Without another word, Wyatt holstered his once more empty pistol, and made for the stairs.

"Glitch? Sweetheart?" he cautiously stepped into the room, his blue eyes taking in the prone figure of Tony on the floor, looking like a porcupine with screwdrivers for quills, and Glitch, who had his back to him. "Glitch, we won downstairs, you can come down," Cain laid a hand on Glitch's shoulder, spinning him around. "Glitch isn't home, sweetheart," the Witch revealed herself, her disguise slipping away. With a mad cackle, she swiped a hand across Cain's face, her nails scratching and blinding him. Crying out, Cain fell to his knees, clutching his face. The room shifted to show Glitch bound helplessly in the air behind her. However, Tony was still dead on the floor. Glitch had gotten his revenge, with slight help from the Witch, who temporarily possessed him and guided his hand. Whether Tony lived or died was no concern of hers.

"Poor, poor Wyatt," the Witch crooned. "He had such pretty blue eyes, and now they'll never see again. He'll never see you, or watch his little boy grow up. Not that he will of course," she laughed again. Glitch cursed at her as best he could with a gag in his mouth, and struggled against his bonds. "Now, I know my machine is almost done. You'll finish it immediately and I'll end your pathetic suffering." Glitch put up more of a struggle, trying in vain to get free, to reach Wyatt. The Witch snapped her fingers and released him, grabbing him and pulling him towards machine. All that was left was the engine, where Wes would be placed to power it; it was a mass of exposed, occasionally sparking wires.

By that time, the others downstairs had sensed that something was wrong, as Wyatt and Glitch had not returned, wrapped around each other and glowing with joy at being reunited. Wren and Wes took the lead as they charged once more up to the top of the Tower, their parents and friends hot on their heels. What they saw was not heartening. The Witch glanced at them, grinning madly. "How perfect, now they'll get to see you finish the instrument of their doom. There's no point in that. You'll be dead soon," she said, noticing Raw trying to heal Cain. But whatever she'd done, nothing he did could heal it. He was permanently blind.

Glitch stared at them all, his assembled family, loosely clutching a wrench. "Go on, _sweetheart_," the Witch said scathingly. "Finish it, and we can get this over with." "Doll?" Glitch met DG's eyes. "Get Wyatt out of here, and take care of Wes please?" "Glitch, what're you," DG started, her eyes catching sight of the way his fist clenched on the wrench. "No don't!" With an enraged, desperate cry, Glitch swung the wrench at the Witch, the thick metal connecting with her skull before she could react. He tackled her, driving her into the engine, causing an explosion that filled the tower with a blinding light and rocked it to its base.

Sound returned in bits and pieces as DG let go of the protective bubble she'd thrown up at the last second. Wren was sobbing, Wes was holding her back, tears also running down his stricken face. DG was staring at the rubble of the machine, where she could just make out Glitch's form. It was so still, so very still. There was no sign of the Witch other than a wide scorch mark on the floor. "DG? I can't see, is…is Glitch…" Cain couldn't finish his thought, his words caught in his throat, choking him. "I don't know. I can't…Wyatt I don't know." Blake was the one who got to his feet, scooping up Glitch, and laying him in front of Cain. Glitch was unmarked, and appeared unconscious, but there was no rise and fall to his thin chest. DG's breath caught, and she let out a slight sob as she watched Wyatt lay his hands on Glitch's face and chest, trying to will him to breathe. A low moan was torn from the Tin Man's lips, growing into an agonized scream that echoed off the destroyed walls of the Tower.

As the echoes died, all that was heard was the ragged sound of Wyatt crying. Tears dripped from his face to land on Glitch's, but still he didn't rise. Nothing could bring someone back from the dead. So much for their happy ever after. Wren lifted her head, thinking distantly of the fairy tale book lying in her tent. Wiping her nose on her sleeve, not caring what anyone thought of it, she knelt behind Wyatt, laying a hand on his shoulder. "True love's kiss Uncle Wyatt," she whispered. "What?" his voice was thick and broken. "It's worked in fairy tales, why not now?" "Wren, that's a damn book, this is real life," he said, running his fingers through Glitch's still woefully short curls. "Yes but I used that book to save Wes. Who's to say it won't work now? Try it, please," she urged. "Wyatt, it can't hurt to try," DG whispered hoarsely. Sighing resignedly, Wyatt nodded and leaned down to press his lips to Glitch's.

Almost at once, warmth filled his mouth, tasting faintly of apples, as though he'd just taken a sip of warm, spiced cider. It spread through his lips, into Glitch's, and up his own face. Golden light emanated from nowhere and everywhere all at once, and when it faded, he blinked, and it was as though a fog was cleared. He could see again. Brown eyes gazed warmly back at him, the spark of familiarity making his heart jump.

"Good morning sweetheart."

_A/N: All together now… "Awwwww!" Do you know how hard it was to write Glitch even temporarily dead? I was almost crying at my laptop. However, I'm not done. I've got a epilogue in the works, so it should be up soon. Also, extra special mucho thanks go out to Headcaase, who came up with the ideas for how to tie in fairy tales. That was the spark I needed to finish. Seriously, thanks. Now I just gotta do the epilogue and that is the end. Thanks for sticking with me this long. I appreciate it so much. _


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: well, this is it. The epilogue. The last chapter. It's been one hell of an arduous thing, trying to get this written, what with all the other stuff. But I'm rather pleased with the turn out, I must say. I hope you lot are as well, and once more, thanks for the reviews, for sticking with the story this long, despite the long periods where nothing happened at all. Oh, and if I may do a shameless plug, maybe you could check out my other stuff that I've got going. Thanks again._

Wren paced nervously in her room, her skirts sweeping around her ankles. Her tiara glittered at her, almost mockingly, from her dresser.

"Wren? Are you ok sweety?" DG, peeked around the door at her daughter. "Oh I'm fine except for the fact that not only is today my wedding, it's my coronation!" Wren's voice cracked and she collapsed to the bed. DG made a sympathetic sound, sliding her arm around her daughter's shoulders. Wren leaned against her, clinging like she had when she was a child, frightened by a storm.

"What if I'm not ready to be queen? I mean, you've done such a good job of it; do you really wanna give it up right now? Why don't you stay a few more years, I'm sure Wes will understand," Wren rambled. "Wren, honey, it's ok to be nervous. You'll be fine. You've made leaps and bounds in your lessons. Az and I and your father all think you're ready. Grandma did too," DG said softly. Her mother had passed on a few years ago, but had felt Wren would make a wonderful queen when her time came.

There was a knock at the door. "Hello? Wren, are you ready?" Blake called. "I've got to go downstairs, take my seat," DG tucked her grey streaked hair behind her ears and kissed her daughter's forehead. She let Blake in. He was still the handsome man she had married years ago, gone a little grey at the temples with laugh lines around mouth and eyes. She lay a hand gently on his arm and left father and daughter alone.

Down the hall, Glitch and Wyatt were trying to calm an equally nervous Wes, who was coming very close to fraying the end of his immaculate frock coat. "Wesley, you're going to ruin your coat if you don't stop pulling at it," Glitch said, pulling his son's arms away from his coat. Wes sighed, and let his hands drop. He ran his hands through his hair, which had been brushed until it trailed in loose waves to his shoulders, and been tied back with a black ribbon. "Sorry, I'm just…marriage? Coronation? I can't do this!" "Wes," Cain said from where he was leaning against the wall, "you can do this. You love Wren right?" "Yeah," his son muttered, blushing slightly. "Well, then, this just makes it official in the kingdom. Nothing changes in that matter. As for being king, the way I see it, it's just a bit of added responsibility." "You think so?" "Of course. I was advisor for years. There's nothing to it," Glitch added. "Plus, your dad and I, and Wren's parents will help out."

Visibly calmed, Wes sighed. "Alright. It's good. I'm good. I can do this. I'm ready." He paused at the door, looking back at his parents. "I guess, then, I'll see you downstairs. Could you…maybe try and keep me from doing anything stupid, like bolting?" "Of course son. I've had practice keeping people from doing anything stupid," Cain said, pointedly looking at Glitch. "I'm ignoring that," Glitch said drily. Wes chuckled, and left.

"Poor kid's like a spooked horse," Wyatt sat, plopping himself down on the bed. His back protested a little at the treatment, as did his knees, but it wasn't bad. He was still the quickest Tin Man with a gun, even if he wasn't officially a Tin Man these days. No, he had settled into retirement, finding it nice, though he was restless. He needed glasses on occasion, a result of his temporary blinding, and there were a few wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, very small ones. Glitch seemed to have good genes as well, and was aging even more gracefully. His curls, which had grown out after finally months after they defeated the Witch a second time, was just starting to get a salt and pepper look. His face remained smooth, and he'd always needed glasses. He personally thought they both looked good, though Wyatt hated that his knees creaked when he swung himself onto a horse. Glitch too wasn't advising as much as he had, and had taken well to leisure, still inventing the odd knickknack or handy little device. And on occasion, he still blew himself nearly out the lab window, much to Wyatt's chagrin; although he had gotten used to the slightly charred smell.

"He'll be fine. They both will. We've pulled through worse, what's a bit of marriage and ruling a kingdom?" "That's an absolute cakewalk compared to what I've gone through saving your ass time after time," Wyatt grinned at him. "Excuse me? Who saved whose ass? I've saved yours…on occasion. No that's a lie. Alright, you've saved me more times than I can count." "It's what I do sweetheart. Now c'mon, let's go see our boy married off," Wyatt pushed himself to his feet, slinging an arm around Glitch's waist.

The marriage/coronation was the biggest and best the OZ had ever seen. People came from near and far to bear witness to Wesley and Wren becoming not only husband and wife, but the new King and Queen. Their entire conjoined and extended family was there. Both sets of parents, Victoria and Kalm, with their adopted daughter Lyn, Azkadellia, Ahamo, Jeb and his wife and daughter. It was a beautiful affair all around. Shortly afterwards, the newlyweds were packed and on their way to Finaqua for the honeymoon, though the celebrating went well into the night.

"Oh Wyatt," Glitch called, sing-songing his lover's name. "Yeah Glitch?" "Well, I was thinking, y'know, we were all sharing good memories of Wes and Wren, of all the times we've all shared…" "What're you getting at Glitch?" Wyatt propped himself up on the bed on his elbows, craning to see what Glitch was up to in the next room. Seconds later Glitch sashayed out from the shadows, making Wyatt's jaw drop. He'd completely forgotten about the black leather pants from oh so long ago. He hadn't even known Glitch had brought them back. They still fit just like a glove, clinging in all the right places and gleaming against his love's ivory skin. "Care to reminisce about _our_ good times, Tin Man?" "Oh always…convict."

Peace reigned in the OZ then, and continued long after the heroes had passed. Ahamo managed to stay around long enough to see his great-grandson born. The boy was named in his honor. DG and Blake, and Glitch and Wyatt were positively doting grandparents, particularly Glitch.

Let it not be said that there was any trauma or accident that took out heroes. When they went, it was peaceful, from simply old age and a certain tiredness one acquires when one has saved the world. The ceremonies for them were a celebration of all that they'd been just barely tinged with sadness. And they were reunited once more in the afterlife, eternally friends, watching over their family.

_A/N: well? I hope it doesn't seem too rushed or anything. I was originally going into description of each death, but it got to be a little much, and I like this better. However, I will say this, Glitch and Cain died together, in each other's arms, never to be parted, not even in death, just in case anyone was wondering. Either way, um, reviews, yes? They are love. Really. And, as if I hadn't made this abundantly clear already, muchos gracias for hanging in this long. _


End file.
